


Friendship's Overrated

by EXZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Angst, Not Beta Read, One Big Happy Family, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXZ/pseuds/EXZ
Summary: "Are you good?" Todd asked when Levon failed to form a sentence, and Levon realized how out of character it was for him to call Todd. There a was a layer of concern just under Todd's indifferent tone, and the protectiveness that seemed ever present in Todd when they were younger and Todd was always saving Levon from his problems. Levon's anger seemed to melt away at that familiar sense of security."I'm good," Levon spoke finally and a soft smile spread over his lips. "Are you good?""I'm good," Todd said gruffly."Are we good?" Levon asked and Todd scoffed."What we. There is no we. We're not friends.""Wouldn't want you as a friend anyway," Levon snickered. "You're kind of an asshole."OrTodd and Levon, and their acceptance that they were never meant to be friends.





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first thing I'm posting here! An original work I also posted on Wattpad a while back, before Wattpad changed things up. It's kinda cheesy and is more fluff than plot, but it's cute. Please enjoy!!

The sudden blaring of music woke Levon very violently from his slumber. He jolted, blinking around his darkened room in confusion before his eyes found the flickering cell phone on his night table. Groggily reaching out, he pulled the device to himself, squinting at the caller ID in annoyance. An incoming call from Annoying Fucker. Exactly what he needed.

"What do you want, Todd," Levon answered gruffly.

"Let me in," Todd responded matching Levon's irritation, and Levon frowned in tired confusion.

"Let you in where?"

"The house, you fucking idiot," Todd snapped. "I'm at the front door."

Todd hung up and Levon pulled the phone from his ear to check the time. It was three in the morning. Levon heaved the largest sigh he physically could before he lazily rolled out from his soft, warm bed. The cold air assaulted his skin, but he ignored it, padding out of his room in only a pair polka-dot boxer briefs.

Levon moved down the stairs. The house was dark. His mothers and sister were sleeping. He really wanted to still be sleeping. Levon scowled as he reached the front door, twisted the lock and swung it open to let the idiot on the other side in.

"About fucking time," Todd said instead of thanking Levon for actually waking up. Todd shoved into the house with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you weren't coming down," Levon grunted, eyes narrowing in annoyance, but he wasn't all that surprised that Todd hadn't told him of the change in plans. They weren't friends.

"Betto leant me his car," Todd spoke without looking at Levon, toeing off his sneakers. Betto was one of their childhood best-friends and attending the same university as Todd. "He really didn't want to come down for the break."

"He trusted you with his car?" Levon arched a brow. "I wouldn't even trust you to borrow a pen."

Todd rolled his eyes before letting his glare slide over Levon. "Could you not put any clothes on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Levon smirked, a single dimple appearing on his left cheek. He ran a hand over his defined abdomen. "Making you wish you were this hot or making you wish you touch something this hot?"

Levon was an attractive man and he knew it. A dirty blonde undercut, piercing lined ears, a lean muscled and heavily tanned body. He was no more than two inches taller than Todd, with brown eyes and pointed canines that only added to his impish features. He had been told on more than one occasion that he looked like trouble. And he was.

Todd was broader than Levon, but not nearly as muscularly defined as the other man. His black hair was messy, his nose was crooked from a long-ago fight, and his face appeared drawn in a permanent glare. The bright blue of his eyes were the only things that drew away from his intimidating nature, striking on his face.

"I will hit you in the face," Todd warned, but he was obviously tired and his heart wasn't in the threat.

"You will not," Levon waved him off carelessly. "You love my face."

"I like your face about as much as I love driving," Todd grunted and Levon cracked a smile. Todd had always hated driving. It stressed him out and that explained the exhaustion that was written on every piece of him. It was a five hour drive from Todd's university to Levon's house.

"Right," Levon drawled, then turned away. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming, too," Todd sighed and Levon heard the man's heavier footsteps following him. They were quiet until they were in Levon's room with the door closing behind them, not wanting to wake up the rest of the house.

Levon slid right back into his bed and tucked himself away to go back to sleep, but his eyes stayed open to watch Todd. Todd dropped his bag on the lumpy, little couch, then tiredly fought out of his socks, hoodie, and jeans, leaving them on the floor as if he lived here. Levon relented that Todd pretty much did live here. The guy had spent nearly every day at Levon's house since they met halfway through the sixth grade. Now in their second year of university, Todd spent almost every day of his holidays at Levon's house.

Todd climbed into the double bed in his Family Guy boxers and a t-shirt. He took several moments to get himself settled under the blankets. He lay on his side, facing the wall with his back to Levon.

"If you hog all the blankets you're going to be sleeping on the couch," Levon put the threat out even though they were both well aware that it wouldn't happen. They had both outgrown the uncomfortable couch years ago.

"If you try to cuddle with me, I'll smother you," Todd spoke on a yawn.

"Smother me with kisses," Levon asked teasingly and Todd swung a hand out behind him, landing a hit on Levon that didn't hurt at all. Levon laughed.

"Fuck off."

The two men didn't wake up until close to noon. Levon blinked the sleep from his eyes, then turned to look at the man sharing his bed. Todd was facing him now, hugging a pillow to his chest and snoring lightly. Levon traced his eyes over the hard features of Todd's face, now softened with sleep, messy hair sticking up every which way. Levon noted the freckles that were barely visible against the faint tan on his skin and the stubble that was now tapering along his jaw in the dim lighting.

A warmth spread in Levon's belly, a warmth that was there whenever Todd was with him. They weren't friends. They would never be friends. Todd had made that clear when they were children. But they were something. Something that was always there to protect and comfort. The way Todd always kicked the shit out of Levon's bullies until Levon was strong enough to do it himself, and when Todd would hide in Levon's room to avoid going home to his mother.

Levon rolled out of the bed and snorted a laugh. He had clearly stolen most of the blankets through the night and Todd had retrieved the spare blanket from the couch to keep himself warm.

Levon moved to his dresser and changed into a pair of clean boxers, jeans and a red shirt with three buttons on the collar that he left undone. Then he padded out of the room to the bathroom to freshen up. By the time Levon was walking into the kitchen, he smelled a lot better and was much more awake.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," was the greeting that welcomed him into the kitchen.

"Morning, mama," Levon spoke to his mother, Bree. His other mother, Gwen was flipping pancakes at the stove while Bree was sitting at the kitchen island counter with Lev's little sister, Ophelia.

"Want some breakfast?" Gwen asked and Levon nodded with a thankful smile before he slid into one of the empty stools next to his sister.

"Want to play soccer later?" Ophelia asked and Levon gave her a smirk.

"You want me to kick your ass again?"

"Language, Lev," Bree scolded, her eyes not leaving the Sudoku she was working on. "Being twenty doesn't mean you can curse in front of your mommy."

"Yeah," Gwen turned her head to look at Levon, a smirk on her face. "Watch your fucking language."

"Gwen!" Bree snapped, facing her wife, humour on her face. "Watch it!"

"What?" Gwen faked innocence while the two siblings snickered. Ophelia and Levon both looked a lot like Bree. They both had her brown eyes, mischievous features, and her tall, slender form. Levon was the only one to inherit her blond hair. Ophelia long brown hair and an elegant way of holding herself.

Levon always thought his sister looked like a ballerina, although his sister had never been interested in the dance, preferring to turn her attention medicine. When she graduated high school in the coming summer, she would be beginning her first year at the same university he was attending.

Gwen, on the other hand, was average height, but broad and muscled with her bright red hair cut in a pixie do. Her pale skin heavily freckled and face slightly wrinkled from laughter. She smiled all the while she began serving out plates of pancakes.

"So, Levon," Ophelia spoke up as Bree hogged the maple syrup. Levon cast his sister a glance and he prepared himself for teasing at her mischievous smile. "Are you going to mention the fact that you have Todd in your bed again? Or are you hiding him from us?"

"Are you suggesting I would want to keep Todd all to myself?" Levon asked, brows raising in dramatic offense.

"Are you admitting that you are?" Ophelia grinned. Levon had long since accepted the fact that his family didn't fully understand his relationship with Todd. His mothers thought he and Todd were the best of friends, but they were not. Ophelia was convinced they harboured some secretive romance, and his elder brother Jasper was certain that the two were 'one dirty look away from making out'. Levon didn't really care much anymore. It was mostly just really amusing seeing how mad it made Todd.

"Todd's here?" Bree looked up and Gwen laughed.

"Did you not hear the boys arguing in the porch last night," Gwen met Lavon's eyes. "Or really early this morning."

"We didn't argue that loud," Lev shrugged. The syrup was finally passed down to him and he drenched his pancakes in it. "And you guys usually sleep like rocks."

"You didn't wake me up last night," Ophelia admitted. "I just saw the car in the driveway and his shoes in the porch."

"And he called me yesterday before he left to let me know he was on his way, so I kept my ears open to make sure he got here safe," Gwen said and Levon rolled his eyes because Todd had taken the time to call his mother but not to even text him.

"Your ears don't open, mom," Levon said with as much sass as he could force into his words. "That makes no sense."

"Somebody smack that brat," Gwen grumbled, and Ophelia eagerly delivered a smack to that back of his head that made him crack up.

"Quick, hit him harder," Todd said as he entered the kitchen. He had gotten dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked ruffled but well rested, and Levon's eyes lingered on the slip of flat stomach that showed when Todd lifted his arm to run his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning to you, too," Levon grumbled and Todd sent him a smile as crooked as his nose. He was in a much better mood now that he had gotten some sleep.

"Good morning, Toddy!" Ophelia spoke loudly, holding her arms out.

"My favourite Kipling!" Todd grinned and he went over and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her hair. Then he embraced both Levon's mothers, warm and affectionate, as much a part of the family as Levon was.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't happier to see Todd than you were to see me," Levon told his mothers once they were done loving on Todd and they both laughed. Todd roughly messed up his hair and took a seat on the barstool next to him. Their shoulders brushed against each other.

"They love me more than they love you," Todd said softly, so only Levon heard him and Levon shoved him so he nearly fell off his stool.

"Play nice, boys," Gwen chided and served Todd a plate of pancakes.

"I'm always nice to, Toddy," Levon assured her with a wide, cheesy grin. Todd grunted discontentedly at the nickname.

They spent the two days before Thanksgiving lounging around the house. They played soccer with Ophelia, and basketball even though Levon hated basketball. They played video games and spent an awful amount of time bitching about the homework they had but didn't want to do. Todd was in a very good mood which Levon knew was because Todd's mother was out of the country and out of Todd's mind. Levon didn't bring her up, content to enjoy the playful arguments and comfort of their not-friendship. It was nice and Levon felt the tension of the weeks at school melting off his shoulders the more time he spent, safe in his home with his family.

Thanksgiving was a big and delicious meal. Levon's grandparents came, as did his uncle. Jasper, Levon's brother couldn't make it down, but they Skyped with him, so he could be a part of the fun while they ate.

Todd sat across from Levon for the meal, the two were of course on their best behaviour, keeping the fighting and cursing to a minimum. Their eyes locking over the food, laughter tugged at their faces, they kicked each other out of sight when they weren't allowed to voice their attacks.

Everyone stated what they were thankful for after Levon's grandfather said grace. It was cheesy and Levon mocked the entire idea of it but participated. It was Todd's turn after Ophelia and Bree.

"I'm thankful for you guys," he said, that crooked smile of his shy as it always was when all the attention was on him. His big blue eyes locked with Levon's for several beats before he dragged his eyes across the whole table. Levon's chest clenched at the rare glimpse of affection. "For letting me be a part of this family."

When it was Levon's turn he spoke quickly. "I'm thankful for my amazing family. All of it." They moved on, but Lev's gaze locked back onto Todd's, a warmth hotter than ever before coiling in his gut and his heart gave a pathetic flutter. He kicked Todd in the shin, holding eye contact, and Todd kicked him back, not hard enough to hurt but Levon's whole leg seemed to vibrate. They looked away, but the warmth stayed. Levon felt like something was pressing down on his chest.

Levon went out to the front lawn needing to be away from the guests and alone with the bizarre emotions twisting inside him. He sat under the tree and peered up at the salmon coloured house of his childhood.

Levon pulled out his phone and stared at his contacts. He debated calling Aisha, his best friend, but instead called Cash. He was probably just as close to her. She answered on the third ring.

"Levon?"

"Hey," Levon greeted. There were a lot of voices in the background. "Sorry if you're busy. We can talk another time."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Cash laughed reassuringly. "I'm just having dinner with Parker's family." Their friend group from high school consisted of Levon, Aisha, Cash, Parker, Betto and even Todd. They had been close and managed to keep close contact. Parker and Cash lived together a few towns over and Aisha was a lengthy plane ride away studying music.

"How's Parker?" Levon asked.

"He's doing great," Cash snickered. "He finally got the cast off his leg."

"I can't believe he broke it," Levon smirked, spirits raising slightly. Parker was an overexcited klutz. He was studying to teach disabled children. Cash was finishing up her schooling in elderly care.

"It's because he's a fucking idiot," Cash said and there was some shouting that made her laugh. Presumably Parker's protesting. "But anyway, what did you need, Lev?"

"I was wondering." Levon chewed his lip for a moment. "How did you know you liked Parker?"

"How did I know?" Cash repeated in confusion. She was moving somewhere quiet, the voices in the background drifted into silence.

"Yeah," Levon's eyes pinched shut knowing that this might be weird. Cash was the only one with the experience and who wouldn't mock him in and out.

"Can I ask what's going on in that head of your?" Cash spoke carefully and Levon swallowed thickly.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'm feeling right now, but I wanted you to either confirm it or help me deny it," Levon said.

"What are you feeling?"

"Warm. Safe. My heart beats fast whenever he shows me he cares. I kind of want to punch him in the face. I kind of want to kiss him," Levon said and his last confession surprised him. It had never been voiced out loud. A distant longing that was always dismissed from his thoughts as fast as it came. Levon felt breathless, whispering into the evening chill. "I just realized I might be in love with him."

"I don't think you need me to confirm or deny anything here, Lev." She clearly knew what was going on in his head. Who was in his head. He was thankful she didn't say it. He kind of felt like puking.

"I want you to tell me I'm imagining it," Levon muttered. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest and he was light-headed. This wasn't what he wanted.

"You're imagining it," Cash spoke loyally and warmly. "You're absolutely crazy."

"Fucking insane," Levon agreed. 

The next day Levon was in an awful mood. He woke up well before Todd but made a show of noisily getting dressed and ready so Todd was forced awake. Ignoring Todd's complaints of his noise, he stormed downstairs for breakfast. Levon was cranky enough that his parents left him alone, and his sister didn't ask to hang out with him. Things weren't too bad and he was able to wallow in his self pity and anger for the majority of the day.

Levon decided to do some of the homework he'd been neglecting. He set himself up in the dining room with his headphones in, and his notes spread out. Todd had been reading in his room when he had gone up to grab his things so Levon had chosen to work downstairs instead. His plans were ruined when Todd came into the room and set his own school work on the table across from Levon.

For a moment, Levon felt like he was back in elementary school. He had been a small and bullied child, disliked for being too pretty and enjoying wearing bright and flashy clothes. The bullying drastically declined when Todd had stood up for him. Todd the quiet little boy that had come in Levon's class halfway through the sixth grade. He was an angry child who glared at everyone and refused to make friends. After he had punched another boy for Levon, Levon had decided that this boy would be his best friend. Tod had hated his persistence. He had avoided Levon when he could and grumbled when he couldn't.

"I don't want you here," Levon blurted and Todd looked at him with mild surprise as he sat down. His brows drew together at Levon's glare, but he was quick to return the dirty look.

"I'm just doing work, chill the fuck out," Todd snapped back.

"Well I'm down here to be away from you," Levon spoke rudely. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Just do your work and ignore me then," Todd said, chin jutting stubbornly at the challenge Levon was now posing. Levon recalled sixth grade once more, eagerly setting his belongings on the desk alongside Todd's things. Todd had told him to go away. Levon had insisted they were going to be friends.

"I don't want friends," young Todd had snapped, eyeing Levon with clear distaste.

"If you had friends you wouldn't be so lonely," Levon had told him hating the misery that had hung around the boy who saved him from bullies. Todd then proceeded to shove all Levon's belongings to the floor. Laughter had broken out, but Todd silenced them with a harsh word that had landed him in a lunchtime detention. Levon didn't let up bothering him though, even after the humiliation of that class. He had come back the next day ready to make a friend or get to the bottom of the new kid who hated him for no reason. Now he looked at it cynically. Where had that persistence gotten him? In love with an asshole who didn't even want to consider him a friend.

"Seriously, just fuck off and let me have my space," Levon growled and Todd narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you go get the fucking rod out of your ass?"

Levon reacted violently and without thought, furious with Todd. Furious with Todd for being so fucking normal when all the shit was happening in Levon's mind and heart. His arm swung out and he was on his feet, smacking Todd's work to the dining room floor. A textbook landed hard and loud. The notebook and papers dramatically fluttered. Todd stood too, masking his shock with a furious scowl that almost matched the storm raging inside Levon.

"What's your fucking problem?!"

"Can you just fuck the hell off!" Levon shouted the ending with as much venom as he could.

"Why the hell are you so fucking mad?" Todd shouted back.

"Maybe I just want you to leave me alone like I fucking asked!"

"You know, this bullshit attitude of yours is why you don't have any friends at school!" Todd snapped, shoving a finger right into Levon's face. "You can't just flip the fuck out for no damned reason!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Levon laughed humorlessly and slapped the hand away from his face. "Have you got any friends besides Betto?"

"But the difference between us is that I'm happy that way," Todd smacked his hands back, hard enough to sting but Levon didn't wince, instead meeting Todd's harsh glower. "You're miserable and it's pathetic."

"What the fuck do you know?" Levon shoved Todd, two hands against the other man's chest. "You don't fucking know me!"

"Of course, I fucking know you!" Todd stumbled against the wall, looking ready to lunge into a full on fist fight, hands twitching at his sides, face contorted in offence.

"What could you possibly know?" Levon spoke coldly, eyes locking with Todd's big blue ones. "We're not friends."

"What is going on?" Bree burst into the room looking ready to break up a fight and Ophelia soon followed, drawn by the volume. They had been working in the garage.

Neither boy said anything for a short time, glaring at each other tensely. Levon's stomach twisted and his eyes skimmed over Todd with a sudden longing that made his heart hurt. Then Levon snapped out of it, snatching up his stuff and storming out of the room.

"Levon Kipling, you get back here this instant!" Levon ignored his mother, clenching his shaking fists and wishing his eyes would stop burning.

The two men couldn't be in the same room together for the rest of the break without an equally aggressive fight breaking out. Levon's mothers tried to get involved but there was little they could do in the situation. Levon had never been so ready to go back to school.

Todd came into Levon's room one more time, to grab his things, then chose to stay in Jasper's room for the remainder of his time there. Levon, for the first time in a long time, cried himself to sleep.

Of course, he couldn't fall in love with one of the many friendly guys in his life. He had to fall for Todd. Levon had never hated Todd more in his life.


	2. University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooooo

Levon answered his cellphone after letting it ring for a few moments, staring at the caller ID with little interest. He brought it to his ear, staring blankly at the ceiling, knowing that the conversation would likely be unpleasant.

"Hello?"

"Levon, what the fuck?" Aisha asked and Levon rolled his eyes. He was sprawled on the bed of his single dorm room, wanting to sink into the mattress and stop existing.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific there, Aish," Levon sighed.

"What the hell happened between you and Todd?" She asked. Levon didn't respond. "Betto said that Todd came back in one of the worst moods he's ever seen. And when Betto asked what was up with him, Todd said that you had flipped out on him for no reason. What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure Betto's exaggerating," Levon told her. "Remember that time in high school when Todd got that shitty grade in English? I think that's still the worst we've seen him. That was crazy."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"What do you want me to say, Aisha?" Levon asked tiredly. "It's Todd and I. We fight. We shout. We bitch about each other for days, and then we move on."

"What was the fight about?" Aisha spoke and Levon couldn't say that he had randomly flipped out because Todd tried to sit with him. That was ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous.

"I was just having a bad day," Levon finally said. "I took it out on him. It escalated fast. That's it."

"Well," Aisha sighed. "You should probably call Todd and let him know. He really needs to chill out. He's been keeping Betto up the last two nights playing angry video games."

"That's because he's a child," Levon grunted.

"No, it's because you're being an asshole," Aisha snapped. "Now call him and apologize before I come up there and kick your ass. I'm sick and tired of this high school drama."

She hung up and Levon dropped the phone on his chest. Levon idly wondered if he should get more friends. Anger bubbled in him at Todd's words from their fight. Levon had friends at the University. He hung out often with the two girls that lived on his floor, they thought he was hilarious and did homework with him. He went drinking with a small group on the weekends, he talked to people in all of his classes, he had regular sex- either with Bradly, his bisexual fuck-buddy or with guys he met around. Levon made an effort to be social, outgoing and polite, and he found that people liked him. Todd didn't know a fucking thing.

Levon let out a long, pained sigh before snatching up his phone and going to his contacts. He tapped on Todd's contact Annoying Fucker and listened to the ringing. He was just about ready to accept that Todd wasn't going to answer but the man picked up on the fifth ring.

"Levon," Todd answered, voice hard.

"Todd," Levon responded just as coolly. There was a pause. "Are you busy?"

"I just got back from class," Todd said. "Waiting for Betto to get out of his lab so we can go for supper."

"Nice." Levon wanted to punch himself. Todd just hummed in affirmation. Another pause as Levon tried to find a way to dispel the tension in the call.

"Are you good?" Todd asked when Levon failed to form a sentence, and Levon realized how out of character it was for him to call Todd. There a was a layer of concern just under Todd's indifferent tone, and the protectiveness that seemed ever-present in Todd when they were younger, and Todd was always saving Levon from his problems. Levon's anger seemed to melt away at that familiar sense of security. This was Todd.

"I'm good," Levon spoke finally and a soft smile spread across his lips. "Are you good?"

"I'm good," Todd said gruffly.

"Are we good?" Levon asked and Todd scoffed.

"What we. There is no we. We're not friends."

"Wouldn't want you as a friend anyway," Levon snickered. "You're kind of an asshole."

"I thought you liked assholes." Todd's gay jab made Levon roll his eyes, but he grinned at the humour in Todd's tone. Their argument was settled now.

"In body, not in personality," Levon corrected him.

"Speaking of assholes," Todd mumbled, then louder. "Hey, Betto."

Levon laughed at that and listened to Todd telling Betto he was on the phone and would be done in a few. When Betto's voice was gone, Levon spoke.

"Why did you say I have no friends at my school?"

"Because you don't," Todd said flatly and Levon let his unimpressed silence hang. Todd sighed. "You haven't made any connections. Sure, you have friends there, people to chat with, but you haven't bonded with anyone like you did with Aisha, Cash, or Parker."

"I'm friends with Betto, too," Lev felt the need to grumble.

"No, Betto is my friend. Get your own," Todd snapped and Levon had to laugh but sobered up at what Todd had said.

"There's nothing wrong with not having deep connections. I'm not miserable," Levon told him.

"You're a person that needs those deep connections," Todd said. "You may be a shallow person, but you like to be around deep connections. People that you care about. I think it's because of how lonely you were as a child."

"You really suck at not being a prick," Levon told him and Todd snorted a short laugh.

"Think about what I'm saying, but it's all up to you. No one's allowed to tell you how to live your life. Even if you make shitty life choices, it's up to you," Todd said, smothering any of his sensitivity to insults. "I'm going to go get wings, so bye."

"Tell Betto I said 'hi'."

"Fuck off." And Todd hung up.

Levon stayed silent in his room for several minutes after the call. He wasn't sure if he was happier being pissed off and hating Todd, or being in good terms and longing for him. Both were rather unpleasant feelings.

Levon rang Aisha up then, deciding to let her know he'd done what she asked so she would stop being up his ass and mad about it. Levon was tired of her short answering his texts.

"Did you two make up?" Aisha said rather than greeting him and Levon sighed.

"We're still not friends."

"I asked you to make up with him, not perform miracles," Aisha snorted. Levon let a short silence settle between them, but it was comfortable, not tense as with Todd.

"Hey, Aisha," Levon asked and she gave a hum to let him know she was listening. "Have you ever been in love?"

"What the fuck?" Aisha burst out laughing and Levon threw an arm over his eyes, knowing that had been a dumb question but not being able to stop it. Of all his friends, Levon was closest with Aisha, then Cash and then probably Parker. "Why would you ask me that? Do you know who I am?"

"Sorry, it was a stupid thought," Levon said. Aisha liked to have fun, date around and experience everything the world of sex had to offer to her. She hated the thought of being tied down with commitment as much as Levon hated bugs.

"Even if I ever did fall in love, you know you'd be the first to know," she said then, a teasing smile in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Levon sighed.

"You'd tell me if you ever fell in love, too, won't you?" Aisha asked, a slip of suspicion in her voice, noting how weird his question was. Levon was having a weird day.

"Of course."

"Okay," Aisha seemed content. "That's a requirement to being best friends. We have to share all the juicy details of our miserable lives."

"Hey, Aisha?"

"Yes, Levon."

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love."

Dead silence on the other line. Levon smirked in amusement and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. Bet Aisha wasn't expecting that, Levon thought. He kind of felt like puking again, now that the words were swimming around him.

"You're pretty sure?" Aisha finally said.

"I'm like ninety-five percent sure."

"Who the fuck!" Aisha exploded and Levon let out a loud laugh. "Who are you in love with? This is crazy!"

There were some loud exclamations in the background and I figured it was the people Aisha was sharing her apartment with, but Aisha shushed them all and presumably sprinted into another room.

"Is it that Bradly guy you've been fucking? Or is it some other guy? Do I know him?"

"It's not Bradly," Levon told her. "You know Bradly is as obsessed with being a free spirit as you are." Bradly was a really nice guy. He and Levon partook in casual sex when one of them needed to let off steam. Brad liked to call it scratching an itch.

"Two weeks ago and you were right on board with us," Aisha told him. "So don't even pull that card Mr. Grindr account."

"I barely ever used that," Levon mumbled defensively.

"Not the point! Who?"

"Todd."

Another stunned silence. It hurt to say out loud. It felt much more real than his talk with Cash. There was a knock on the room door and Levon lifted his head to look at it.

"Hey, there's someone at the door, so I'm going to let you go now," Levon said to Aisha.

"What the fuck, Levon?" Aisha whispered. "You're in love with Todd?"

"Keep it to yourself for now," Levon warned her and got up and opened the door. "Bye."

"I fucking knew it."

"Hey," Bradly smiled once Levon hung up. He was an attractive guy. Warm brown skin, dark buzz, and defined body. Dimpled cheeks, white teeth, and a startlingly high GPA.

"Hey yourself." Bradly came into the room and dropped into the desk chair while Levon fell back onto his bed. Bradly arched a thick brow at him.

"You good? You're kinda mopey today."

"I'm thinking that next year I'm going to rent an apartment. Don't want to stay in dorms anymore."

"Well, I'm not moving in with you," Bradly grinned. "I like my RA job too much."

"That's fair," Levon nodded. Then he peered over at Bradly. "Did you need something or were you just here to chat?"

"I'm going bar hopping with a couple friends of mine later tonight. Wanted to know if you wanted to join me," Bradly met his gaze with a sultry look that was quite ridiculously attractive. "If we can't land someone attractive we can be each other's plan B."

Levon gave him a long look that moved into the uncomfortable zone, and Brad sat back in the chair, unsure of what to make of Levon's attitude. Concern swept onto his features.

"You okay, man?" He asked. "If you're not in the mood we can hang out some other time."

"I'd like to hang out," Levon said, eyes sliding closed and thinking off Todd's words. "I think we could be pretty good friends if I put in a bit more effort."

Bradly laughed, slightly awkward. "Okay? I'm down to be besties."

"I'm probably going to stop having sex with you though," Levon sighed, then his eyes slid open to look at Bradly apologetically. "It was great, but I don't think I can do it anymore."

"It's fine, Lev," Bradly leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees and he frowned. "Do you want me to stay in with you tonight? We could watch a movie?"

"No need," Levon waved him off with a thankful smile. "And don't worry about me. I've just come to a troubling realization."

"That sounds ominous."

"I'm in love with Todd." Levon found it easier to say the third time, his stomach twisted uncomfortably, but maybe in a good way. His heart felt too tight in his chest.

"That's what's got you so butthurt?" Bradly busted out laughing and Levon frowned at him. Bradly knew about Levon's relationship with Todd. They had been friends for over a year and Levon spent quite a bit of time bitching about the newfound object of his affections.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Levon, I can tell you right now that you've been in love with that guy for as long as I've known you."

"I have not," Levon argued. If that had been the case he would have known. Probably. "I've literally been struggling not to hate his dumbass since seventh grade."

"I assumed you knew you were in love with him but just never brought it up because he was straight," Bradly chuckled seeming all too amused by the situation. "Is he straight?"

"No clue," Levon rolled onto his stomach, holding his upper body up on his forearms to talk to Bradly face to face. "He's never told me."

"Well, find that out and we can see if you have a chance with him," Bradly smiled and Levon tilted his head.

"You think I have a chance with him?"

"Why the hell not?" Bradly said, his eyes twinkled. "You're not friends. What have you got to lose?"

Bradly ended up staying right up until he had to leave with his other friends. They talked the entire time, moving from the Todd problem onto hilarious stories of childhood that had them crying with laughter, and even a shocking story about Bradly once being in love with a Korean exchange student when he was in high school. But she had moved back to her home country and he had never seen her again. Levon felt like he had actually bonded with Brad in ways they never had through sex.

It was close to one in the morning and Levon had finished all the work he could for the day. He laid on his bed once more with his thoughts on Todd.

Todd was an angry child, but he had every right to be. Levon remembered, a night so long ago, the two of them seated in Todd's room on his bed. Todd's mother had left on another trip with her new husband. A habit she took up when Todd was thirteen- leaving for weeks at a time. When she was home, she and Todd would have fights so bad that Todd would walk all the way to Levon's house in the small hours of the morning. Todd came to Levon's house a lot, always trying to be away from his mother.

That night, his mother was gone, and they were on the bed. Todd had spoken of his father for the first time that night. His father was a pedophile. Todd was quick to tell Levon that his father never touched him. But with sad eyes, he told Levon that his father had hurt several other kids. He didn't give Levon the details, but he told Levon he had caught his father in the act and later had to go to his uncle for help because his mother didn't believe him and his father had tried to force him into silence.

He told Levon he hated his father. He hated his mother. He hated all the children at his old school that bullied him because his father touched him no matter how many time he told them that his father never did. He hated the people that gave his mother so much grief at work that they had to move. He hated his stepfather because he was a genuinely nice man who loved Todd's mother and was always mad at Todd for fighting with her.

Levon laid his head on Todd's shoulder, trying to comfort him but trying not to cross Todd when Todd was opening up.

"I hate you too, you know," Todd had whispered, but after his long-winded rant, there was no force in his words.

"Me too," Levon had whispered back, voice warm and thick with affection. He had wanted to help Todd, to take the pain out of Todd's face. But he didn't know how. He wasn't able to help the boy who had protected him for so long. He simply sat, pressed against Todd's side, his head resting on the other boy's shoulder.

Levon suddenly found himself quite certain that that was the day he had fallen in love with Todd Jameson, but he hadn't known what the moment was yet. After a few more days of thinking, Levon also found himself quite certain, that if there was even a small chance that Todd wasn't straight, he could make Todd fall in love with him too. Bradly was right. They weren't friends. He had nothing to lose.


	3. Christmas Eve

"You're not coming home for Christmas?" Todd said with a loud humorless laugh. His face was contorted with anger, the phone gripped hard against his ear, slouched over the counter several feet away from the living room he'd left Betto in. "You're fucking serious?"

"Todd, you told me, and I quote, that you didn't give a flying fuck if we were home for Christmas or not," Todd's mother spoke sounding caught between guilt and anger.

"No, no, it's fine," Todd snapped. "I just didn't think you would actually up and ditch the only family you have that is still in your life."

"If you didn't want me to leave you should have said so," Todd's mom was angry now, and Todd admitted that striking at the lack of family present in her life was harsh. But it was her own fault. She was the one who went and married a fucking pedophile. "You're not a child anymore Todd. If you want people to know what you want, you have to tell them. If not, you can't get all pissed off when things don't go your way."

"Quit lecturing me, Johanna," Todd bit out. "You lost your rights to play mommy with me a long time ago."

"Trust me, if this was a role I could give up I would've done it already," she retorted just as cruelly as he had, and Todd's jaw clenched almost painfully. "I left gifts for you and the Kiplings in the living room. Merry Christmas, Todd."

She hung up on him. She was rarely the one to hang up first. Usually Todd ended the calls in fits of anger. Todd jerked the phone away in disbelief then roughly shoved the device in his pocket. She hung up on him. As if it were her fucking right.

"Fuck!" Todd lashed out, slamming his fists onto the countertop. Pain rocketed up his arms and he smacked the wicker basket of fake fruit off the counter in retaliation. They scattered to the flowered tiles with obnoxious clatters and Todd delivered a final kick to the basket and it shot into the other room with even more noise.

"You okay, buddy?" Betto asked, coming carefully into the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah. Just fucking peachy," Todd snapped, cheeks staining pink in a mix of anger and embarrassment at his outburst. "My mother's just being more of a dick than usual."

"Want me to kick her ass for you?" Betto was a big, Italian, rugby-playing man with dark features and a harsh grin. Very capable of kicking just about anyone's ass.

Todd let out a bark of laughter at Betto's offer and Betto grinned at him. "You'll have to catch a plane to Germany then, B."

"Why the fuck is she in Germany?" 

"Like I said, she's being more of a bitch than usual."

Todd was beyond angry with his mother. Sure, he hadn't spent much of the Christmas holidays with her over the last few years, preferring to spend Christmas Eve and morning with the Kiplings. But Todd still came back for a brunch with his mother and stepfather, where they opened their gifts for each other and spent the rest of the day pretending they didn't all hate each other. It seemed his mother wasn't in the mood for pretending she enjoyed her son's company at all this year. She had left him without any notice to spend Christmas in Germany with her husband's family. Todd was sure she hadn't even thought about him. Todd was sure he hated her.

Johanna had set up a Christmas tree for the sake of the season. A small, plastic, silver one in the corner of the room with a scattering of gifts below it. The only seasonal piece of the house and Todd glared at it a tad murderously. Betto stood awkwardly behind him, the hockey game he'd been watching on the TV, paused.

"I'll have to bring these back with me when I go to Lev's," Todd informed his friend as it was Betto who would be driving him back to the Kipling's. The joys of having a vehicle.

"Sounds like a plan," Betto nodded and dropped back onto the couch. Todd sighed, sending a glare around the empty house. It was perfectly cleaned as people did before a long trip. He didn't want to be in the house anymore, he was ready to go back to his family at the Kiplings.

"Yeah." Todd sat down next to his friend, sagging tiredly into the cushions. "When the game is done I want to get out of here."

"Sure thing," Betto agreed easily and un-paused the TV. And maybe they ate all the snacks in the house just to be spiteful. 

It was later in the afternoon when Betto brought Todd back to the Kipling residence. Todd was quick to pull the garbage bag of gifts from his mom from the backseat and climb from the car.

"Let me know if you need me," Betto told him, face soft with compassion and Todd rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Betto," he waved off the gesture. "But thanks for driving me home and hanging out."

"Always happy to help you avoid Levon," Betto smiled slightly in amusement and Todd scoffed. He couldn't really argue. He had been avoiding Levon. Levon was acting weird.

"Merry Christmas and all that," Todd said dismissively. "Tell your family I say 'hi'."

"Same to you."

Betto left after that and Todd went unto the salmon coloured home. It was warm inside and he quickly shed his winter gear before he started sweating. It smelled of fresh baked cookies, there was Christmas music playing and twinkling decorations all over the place. A stark difference from the lifeless house he just left.

Todd brought the gifts to the living room. There was a massive tree in the living room, covered in mismatched and bright ornaments and lights. The couch and loveseat had been rearranged to host the monstrosity, and multicoloured gifts stuck awkwardly out the bottom. Todd loved it. He gently added what he held to the stack.

"Welcome back," Levon almost sang as he came into the room and Todd almost groaned out in annoyance. Instead, he turned around to face the other man, his face already set in a glare that Levon just smirked at.

Thanksgiving break had ended on such a bad note that even Todd had found it unpleasant. The two men had hardly been able to be in the same room without it ending in a fight that Bree or Gwen had to break up before it got violent. Every time Levon had looked at Todd he had been red in the face with anger and refusing to make eye contact.

There was a sudden change since he'd gotten back for the winter break and it was setting Todd on edge. He was being friendly; their bickering was playful, he wanted to spend time hanging out with Todd, he wanted to talk about how exam season went, he sat too close and barely seemed to notice the lack of distance he kept putting between them. He was acting as if they were friends. And Todd knew they weren't and it was weird.

He was up to something. Todd knew that for sure. But Todd wasn't sure what and that was agitating.

"Don't talk to me," Todd said and Levon rolled his eyes, coming over and dropping lazily onto the couch. Todd scowled at him.

"What's got you in such a shit mood? You were happy before you left," Levon arched a brow when Todd didn't answer right away. "Was Betto talking about Ophelia again? You know, it's not a bad thing if they like each other. They'd be cute together"

"What? No. Shut up. They're not going to date." Todd grabbed a throw pillow and shoved it in Levon's face, dropping a knee onto the couch to use his weight and shove Levon down.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair," Levon protested around the pillow, trying to shove it away and Todd smiled crookedly. He continued to ruin Levon's hair for a few moments before he stopped and stood back up. Levon lay on the couch, ruffled and glaring, and Todd held in a laugh.

"Your hair looks like shit, you should fix it."

"You should fuck off," Levon retorted, and dragged himself into a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair to try and settle it back down. "Ass."

"I have one," Todd deflected lazily, then dropped himself onto the loveseat, stretching his body out to take up the whole thing. Levon looked him over, then settled his gaze on Todd's face with curiosity.

"What's up with your mom?"

"You really know how to ruin a good mood don't you?"

"I can't say that that was a good mood, Toddy," Levon smiled and Todd rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

Todd stared at Levon for a moment. Levon always knew when there was shit going on and he always seemed to know how to get Todd to talk about it. Even if Todd didn't want him to.

"Mom's in Germany with the husband's family," Todd said shortly. His jaw ticked and he looked away. "Doesn't really matter. Happier without having to see her."

"It's okay to want her around," Levon said and Todd scoffed.

"I'm the psych major here so maybe try staying out of my head for a bit?" Todd told him and Levon gave a nod, smiling rather than fighting anything and that made Todd glare harsher.

"I'll stay out of your head if you let me up in that ass," Levon said, horribly crude and grinning, and Todd chucked a Christmas penguin toy at him, sending Levon into a fit of laughter.

"Stay away from me with your gay shit before I squish you," Todd snapped.

"Glad to see your friendship is as strong as ever," Levon's older brother said as he came into the room, smiling in amusement. Jasper was as tall as his siblings with Bree's blond hair and brown eyes. He was broader than Levon, his features slightly more masculine and now covered with a short, well-tended beard.

"Oh, we're not friends," Levon corrected quickly before Todd could and Todd looked over at him. Levon's eyes seemed to twinkle right then and Todd's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh good, Todd you're home!" Gwen said, coming into the room flustered and busy. "We were just saying we should text you to get back soon."

"Why, are you starting dinner soon?" Todd asked and was quickly dragged into the swell of festivities.

The evening was wonderful, and Todd was easily able to forget how much he hated his mother. With Levon, Lev's siblings and mothers, Todd was at peace.

They had a dramatic fondue dinner and a lot of wine was passed around the table, even to underaged Ophelia who drank it with a smug smirk. Then they had rich chocolate cake and mint hot chocolate with their traditional viewing of The Polar Express before they settled around to each open their one Christmas even gift. Bree and Gwen liked to make it a habit to give their kids, and Todd, a new set of pyjamas every year. Todd was ridiculously thankful for every warm pair of dorky PJ's and had yet to throw out a single pair they had bought him.

By one in the morning, everyone was finally dispersing to settle down for the night. Bree and Gwen went to their room, happily tipsy on wine, and Jasper and Ophelia followed the example. Soon, Todd and Levon were the last two remaining in the living room.

The lights had all been turned off, the only illumination coming from all the twinkling Christmas lights. Todd and Levon were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, silent. Todd was thankful for the silence as it made everything about the atmosphere feel even more magical and warm.

Todd's eyes turned to Levon. He was dressed in the new pyjamas. A Stitch onzie that looked absolutely ridiculous on his tall form, but he still wore it with the hood up and a smirk on his face. Todd was much happier in his Superman pyjamas and his university hoodie.

"Why are you staring at me?" Levon spoke lowly, as if afraid of disrupting the air. Todd lifted his gaze to meet the green eyes.

"Because you look like a fucking idiot in that," Todd spoke just as quietly, gesturing lazily to the onzie. Levon grinned and Todd glimpsed his pointed white canines.

"I think you mean to say that I look fucking adorable."

"Somehow, I don't think I grown man in children's pyjamas is adorable," Todd scoffed and Levon kicked him in the leg with a foot covered in a neon green sock. Todd grabbed his ankle to prevent further attack and Levon stilled.

"You tired?" Levon asked, allowing their banter to drop and Todd let go of the ankle, but Levon left his leg extended, his foot against Todd's thigh. Todd looked at the appendage with distaste.

"It's been a long day."

"A bad day?" Todd didn't answer Levon right away.

"No," Todd stated. "Had a couple rough patches but I wouldn't say it was all bad."

"Your mom's kind of a bitch," Levon said and Todd laughed, head slumping against the back of the couch.

"It's a good thing your moms pretty much adopted me," Todd mumbled and Levon gave him a soft kick in the leg.

"I don't care that she wanted to go to Germany."

"I know."

"She just should have cared more about what I thought."

"I know."

"You think you know everything, huh?" Todd sneered and Levon smirked.

"I do know everything," Levon said and Todd scoffed. "Try me."

"Who founded psychology?"

"Wilhelm Wundt," Levon answered after a pause and Todd suddenly recalled that they took high school sociology together. They had spent the classes throwing erasers and rude notes to each other. He racked his brain for another question.

"What's my blood type?" Todd smirked.

"O-negative." Todd laughed at how quickly Levon responded and Levon grinned with wide satisfaction.

"That's so fucking creepy, Lev."

"You think that's creepy, ask me what colour boxers you're wearing," Levon grinned and Todd narrowed his eyes.

"Pervert," Todd said and Levon laughed. "Keep to yourself unless you want me to kick your ass."

"You would enjoy anything I did to you," Levon told him and Todd rolled his eyes, deciding he was done with this conversation. He pushed himself up off the couch and Levon watched him, his face oddly illuminated by the lights. "Going to bed?"

"Going to piss first," Todd told him and Levon scrunched his nose up at the information and Todd smirked slightly. He went to the washroom on that floor, turned the light on, used the bathroom quickly and washed his hands. When he stepped out and flicked the lights back off he found it was too dark. He blinked at the dimly lit room, started walking back to the living room hoping his eyes would readjust soon.

Todd entered the living room and paused, noting that Levon was no longer on the couch. Annoyance touched at him because he took the time to come back for Lev, the guy could have at least waited for him before going to bed.

"Boo."

Todd jumped violently as Levon leapt out behind him. He turned sharply and Levon was nearly collapsing with his laughter. He had a hand pressed over his mouth to try and keep his noise down but he was doing a shit job.

"What the fuck, Lev?" Todd grabbed the front of Levon's suit and threateningly slammed him against the doorframe. "I could I have punched the shit out of you."

"You jumped so high," Levon informed him with a grin, mirth in his face and Todd rolled his eyes, shoving him harder against the frame before he let go.

"You're an idiot and I'm going to bed."

"I'm a ninja and you have to see something first," Levon said, grabbing Todd's arms before he could leave.

"You're way too clumsy to be a ninja," Todd told him, glaring hard.

"You think you'd make a better ninja?" Levon asked. He stepped close and Todd was about to shove him away, but he realized Levon was just flipping up Todd's hood. The dark fabric went around his face, blocking out most of the twinkling Christmas lights so all he could really see was Levon's face in front of his, reflecting those twinkling lights.

"Damn right I'd be a better ninja than you."

"Being a ninja is about more than just punching people in the face."

"I can do way more than punch people," Todd promised. Levon's hands remained up, lightly holding onto the edges of Todd's hood, fingers breezing against his cheeks. Todd raised his hands, grabbing Levon's wrists to yank away the hold.

"Look up."

Todd stilled at the command, fingers still wrapped around the wrists. He raised his eyes, above their heads to the top of the doorframe and frowned in confusion. Dangling just above their heads; what appeared to be a red and white rocket and a plastic severed toe.

Todd looked to Levon, mouth opening to question the random objects, but his voice died on his lips. Levon pulled Todd's hood, pulled their faces so close together they were breathing against each other's lips, their hoods almost touching and locking them into an almost darkness.

Levon's eyes were fucking sparkling. Todd suddenly couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out.

And then their lips touched. Soft and warm against each other, full of hesitance. Todd was ram-rod straight. Hands tightening on the wrists that were pulling his hood. Levon pulled away after a moment, their noses touching, both their eyes were wide. Then Levon kissed him again. Harder. And Levon's eyes fluttered closed, Todd's remained wide with surprise.

Levon's lips moved and Todd's seemed to follow the movements, much more sloppily. Levon's breath was puffing out against his face. Levon's hands were pressed against his cheeks through the fabric of the hood, holding their faces together. Levon was kissing him. Todd was letting him.

Todd pushed Levon away, with very little force but Levon got the message and slumped against the frame. His eyes were wide looking almost as shocked as Todd felt.

"What the fuck, Levon?" Todd was almost shouting, had to be heard over the sound of his own heartbeat. He was almost certain that Levon would be able to hear it at this point. His face felt like it was on fire. His lips were tingling. "What the actual fuck?"

"It was just a kiss," Levon finally said and Todd wanted to smack him, the glare on his face ferocious. "For the mistletoe."

"What mistletoe?" Todd asked and Levon blinked at him, then pointed a finger above their heads to the toe and what Todd thought was a rocket. Todd stared at it then realized it was a fucking pun and Levon was a fucking idiot.

"Did you not get the joke?" Missile-toe.

"I hate you so much it physically hurts me."

"You actually love it," Levon was grinning when Todd pulled his eyes away from the monstrosity of a pun and he couldn't help the way his lips twitched into a smile.

"Where did you even find that thing?"

"It was like five bucks on Kijiji. Thought you would like it."

And then they were both laughing. They laughed so hard they were slumped against opposite sides of the frame, barely able to breath with the mistletoe above their heads and the rush the kiss had brought them. Jasper had to come and scold them for making too much noise and they made their way to bed, chuckling and shoving each other.

They lay in bed, in the dark, smiles still on their faces. Todd turned to look at Levon and Levon was already watching him. He raised a hand and pointed a threatening finger at Levon's face.

"You're getting off easy this time because I'm so fucking tired I thought it was funny," Todd told him, voice heavy with warning. "But next time you kiss me I will punch you so hard you'll see stars."

"Already thinking of a next time," Levon murmured and Todd glared at the smirk. "Makes me think you liked that as much as I did."

"Fuck off, Lev. Before I hurt you."

"You know I like it rough, Toddy."

"I hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's not even Christmas season....


	4. New Years

Levon wanted to laugh at the whole situation, but mostly at Todd. Todd had always mocked the slumber parties Levon had had with Aisha and Cash. He used to laugh at them and make jokes with Betto about how unwilling he would be to join in on the 'girly' sleepovers. Yet here he was, wearing pajamas and huddled down with them all in the pillow fort, discomfort clear on his face.

It was Cash's idea. Usually, the group of friends had a party with a bonfire and maybe even some fireworks, but since Cash had her falling out with her father, she didn't have access to the firepit and had instead asked if everyone would be willing to have a little party at her and Parker's apartment. A slumber party for six grown adults. Levon was loving it.

The evening had been filled with card games, music, cocktails, melted chocolate with fresh fruits and all kinds of other snacks. They had banded together to build a huge pillow fort that took up the majority of the living room, they were all pretty buzzed on the funky cocktails Aisha had been mixing and they've been keeping themselves very entertained with the use of games and fighting.

Todd was across from Levon, slumped lazily on the thick blanket floor, with Betto to his left, and Parker to the left of Betto. Cash was leaning heavily against her boyfriend with her laughter, and he was holding her with the smile that just screamed how utterly in love with her he was.

Levon thought they were a stunning couple. She was small and curvy, Mi'kmaq with thick black hair, darker skin and warm brown eyes that crinkled with humour. He was a taller, broad-shouldered ginger, pale and covered in freckles. They had been together since high school and had been friends for much longer.

Levon was next to Cash and had Aisha on his other side. She and Todd had demanded to be at the mouth of the fort; Todd so he could escape faster, and Aisha so she could leave frequently to refill their drinks.

They had just ended a game of Uno in which Parker had absolutely demolished Betto and kicked all of their asses. Levon's face hurt from laughing and he was pretty sure he was starting to feel the cocktails. He found it was getting harder and harder to stop himself from staring at Todd with a mixture of affection and frustration.

Todd and Levon had been on very good terms since Christmas. They hardly even bickered. It was all laughter and hanging out. They exchanged gifts. They visited Levon's grandparents and his Uncle Matt, and Todd had been unbearably pleasant on both trips. It was probably the friendliest they'd been with each other since they'd become not friends. Levon laughed at his idiotic terminology and lack of title for his relationship with Todd.

Todd, who he would love to call his boyfriend, but the stubborn shit had yet to acknowledge their kiss in any way. Since it had happened it hadn't come up again. Levon had tried to broach the subject, but the attention always got diverted. He wasn't even sure if it was Todd doing it on purpose or if the idiot boy wasn't thinking about their kiss at all.

"Come help me get more drinks," Aisha slapped Levon on the arm and he snapped his eyes to her, realizing he had been pretty much glaring at Todd. But of course, Todd didn't notice. He was talking to Betto.

"Sure." Levon crawled out of the fort after Aisha, grabbing some empty glasses that were handed to him. They went to Cash and Parker's tiny kitchen/dining room and she got to work mixing up another fruity cocktail.

"What's up?" Aisha was a very tall and pale blond with a smile nearly too wide for her face. She peered at Lev, a brow arched and amusement in her eyes. "Because you were looking at Todd like you were about to start kicking his ass."

"So you admit that I could kick his ass?" Levon smirked and Aisha rolled her eyes at him, but he was accepting the admittance as truth. He may not be as bulky as Todd, but he was in good shape. Shape enough to kick ass.

"Idiot," Aisha stated, and he hopped onto the counter to watch her work. She had an affinity for alcohol.

"I'll try to be less obvious with my dissatisfaction over my unrequited love," Levon told her with a dramatic flick of his wrist. He had told Aisha and Cash about his having kissed Todd. It appeared that the two of them were even more excited about the possible romance than he was.

"How about you go in there and kiss him again? Use some tongue? Give us a show?" Aisha grinned at him with a suggestive wiggle of her brows and Levon scoffed loudly.

"How about I just punch myself in the face and save Todd the trouble?" Levon retorted with heavy sarcasm and she chuckled.

"I'll probably enjoy seeing that just as much," she admitted, and he blew sigh from his nose and glared at her without malice. "What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter to eleven," she answered after a quick glance at her watch. "Maybe you can steal a new years smooch from the lover boy?"

"Maybe you can shut up?" Levon threw out just as enthusiastically. He slid off the counter. "I'm gonna go hang out with Cash. She's nicer than you."

"You sit your ass back down. I need help carrying these."

"But I don't want to be around you," Levon whined playfully and Aisha threw some cut fruit at him. Most scattered to the floor.

"Sit your ass down and I'll tell you more about the professor I'm fucking," Aisha bargained, and he laughed loudly.

They went back to fort soon after with their arms full of drinks. The other four adults seemed to have taken to reliving old memories of their childhood and Levon smiled fondly at the group. There were bowls of chips, popcorn, and pretzels that were being tossed around. Levon took his seat and drank a hearty amount of his cocktail. Todd looked very handsome in the dim lighting.

Levon looked to Cash as she laughed almost hysterically about the time in middle school when Parker had broken his arm trying to break into her treehouse. Levon remembered that and still felt a little queasy at the remembrance of Parker's misshapen arm and having to run for help.

"Literally one of the funniest things to ever happen to me," Cash gasped and Parker frowned playfully.

"I'll just keep quiet about how much that fall actually hurt," Parker said, and she slapped his shoulder like he had told a hilarious joke and he had to laugh.

"It's funny how differently we all remember things," Todd said, smiling crookedly at the couple.

"Yeah, like I still think the time we egged Levon's car was hilarious," Betto said and Levon immediately glared at him, though his lips betrayed him when Todd roared into laughter.

"Oh my God he was so mad at me!" Todd cackled and Levon chucked a couple pretzels at him.

"I'm still mad at you, dickhead!" Levon snapped. "That was awful. The eggs fucking cooked!"

"It was a work of art!" Betto smiled and Levon sent some snacks flying his way too.

"It smelled so bad," Cash grimaced at the memory and Parker shook his head at her.

"That's not important. The eggs cooked. It was awesome," Parker told her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I promise not to do it again if you admit that it was pretty hilarious," Todd said and Levon met the gaze with narrowed eyes.

"You won't do it again because you know I'll actually kill you if you do," Levon said and Todd smirked.

"You don't scare me," Todd said and the tone of his voice sent a wave of heat through Levon's stomach.

"I should," Levon said. "I'm pretty crazy in a fight."

"Give yourself more credit, Lev," Aisha butted in, pulling Levon into an uncomfortable and forceful hug. "You're pretty all the time!"

"Fuck off, Aish!" Levon's muffled protest came, his face squished against her breasts. "You're smothering me!"

"Can you at least pretend to enjoy my tits?" Aisha grinned down at him. "You're hurting my feelings."

"I'll pretend to enjoy them for you," Betto offered, throwing a hand up and laughter scattered. Levon was released and he crawled away from her, shoving himself between Todd and Betto.

"You can have her," Levon told Betto. "I'm way too gay for that shit."

"You wanna stick your face in my tits then?" Betto asked, smirking down at Levon and Levon gave him a once over for show.

"You're not really my type," Levon grinned. "Too macho."

"Too macho?" Betto scoffed and flexed his muscular arms. "How is that a bad thing?"

"He likes to fuck the pretty little twinks he finds on Grindr," Parker pitched in and winced when Cash pinched him.

"You slut," Betto gasped and Levon shoved him.

"You can't judge me when you and Todd have been banging chicks left and right at Uni," Levon retorted and Betto laughed, tilting his head in admittance.

"I don't bang chicks left and right," Todd argued and Levon turned around to face the man with an arched brow.

"You must get laid pretty often though?" Levon asked and Todd just rolled his eyes and leaving the fort with his empty glass. Levon watched his back, mild confusion on his face. Todd was very handsome and had had quite the time partying during his high school and first year of Uni. Levon turned to Betto. "Is he serious?"

"You're really interested in his sex life," Betto pointed out instead, an arch to his brow and Levon pushed Betto's head so he fell into Parker, laughing. Levon crawled out of the fort and went to the kitchen where Todd had gone.

"How many people have you actually had sex with?" Levon asked and Todd jolted in surprise, spilling the Pepsi he had been pouring on the little kitchen table.

"Fucking hell, Lev," Todd cried, turning to glower at Levon. "You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm a ninja," Levon stated with a shrug and grabbed the paper towel roll and chucked it to Todd. He started cleaning the mess, looking quite unhappy. "Can't help but sneak up on people."

"You're an idiot," Todd stated.

"So, how many people?" Levon asked, leaning on the counter and watching Todd work. A pink blush had spread over Todd's neck and he scowled, chucking the soiled paper towel in the trash. Levon let out a breath, marveling at the fact that he'd seen Todd blush twice now. Todd rarely blushed. Levon thought it was adorable.

"That's really none of your damn business," Todd snapped.

"I'll give you my number if you give me yours," Levon bargained.

"I really don't want your number," Todd told him. "I really don't care how many twinks you've fucked."

"Aisha was exaggerating that," Levon assured him but Todd still looked quite annoyed. He finished cleaning and leaned on the table, sipping his soft drink.

"Why are you so interested in this?" Todd finally muttered and Levon grinned.

"I wanna know all the places that mouth has been," Levon answered rather honestly, and Todd glowered at him. "I've kissed that mouth and I want to make sure I haven't caught anything."

"I don't have any STI's," Todd rolled his eyes, ignoring the mention of the kiss.

"Nine," Levon said and Todd met his gaze, eyes as blue and beautiful as ever, lips pink and kissable. "I've had sex with nine guys."

"Two," Todd grunted after a painfully long pause, eyes flicking away briefly. "Two girls."

"You've only been with two girls?" Levon repeated in disbelief and Todd glared.

"I dated a girl at the Uni and there was that girl I met in high school," Todd explained reluctantly. Levon hadn't heard much about the girl at Uni but the second girl he had never liked. A chick Todd had met at a college party who was three years their senior and thought Todd was adorable. Levon hated her.

"Why not more? You're not an ugly guy," Levon said and Todd snickered at the compliment.

"I don't know, Lev. I'm just picky I guess. I'm not interested in every girl I see," Todd shrugged his shoulders. "And I think this conversation is over now that it's been one of the most awkward talks of my life."

"I didn't find it awkward," Levon told him and Todd eyed him.

"I think that's because you're a little drunk."

"That's fair," Levon agreed. They both moved to the exit but Levon stopped Todd with a hand on his elbow. "You haven't fucked any guys, right?"

"What?" Todd's brows furrowed. "No, I haven't fucked any guys."

"Good, 'cause if you ever decide to try the gay thing I want to be your first," Levon said and Todd's face went red, eyes wide and innocent, despite the glare he was forcing. Levon smile, reaching up and patting one of the heated cheeks.

Todd smacked his hand away. "Not everyone is gay, Lev."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're completely straight," Levon challenged. Todd met his gaze and Levon felt his heart rate pick up, afraid that Todd would do just as he asked.

"You annoy the hell out of me, Levon," Todd said instead. Then he brushed past and made his way back to the fort. Levon was still for a moment. Then he was grinning, a wide and goofy grin. His night was made. That was an admittance. Todd wasn't completely against the gay. Wasn't completely against Levon.

Levon made it back to the fort and slotted himself between Cash and Aisha, ignoring the questioning smirks they sent him for the dumbass smile on his face.

"Now that everyone is back and it's getting close to midnight, I'd like to say something," Parker spoke up. He grabbed his cell phone attached to the speakers and shut off the music.

"Are you pregnant?" Cash asked him, lips twitching with humour. "I told you I would leave you if you got pregnant."

"You would abandon your pregnant boyfriend?" Betto asked in false outrage. "Just knock him up and leave him? Is that the kind of woman you are?"

"Shut the fuck up, all of you," Parker said, but he was grinning as they all laughed. He shoved a bunch of bowls aside, spilling snacks everywhere, and knelt in front of Cash, taking her hands into his pale, freckled ones. Levon's eyes widened and he grabbed Aisha's hand to stop himself from shrieking when he realized the situation. Aisha started slapping his leg.

"Cash," Parker started, and Cash smiled up at him, obviously unaware. "I don't want to go into the new year with you as my girlfriend."

"Excuse you?" Cash's brows shot up and Betto let out a bark of laughter.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore because I want you to be my fiancé," Parker smiled, and Cash's mouth fell open in shock. "You're my best friend. You're my first kiss and my first time. You're the first person I want to see in the mornings and the last person I want to see at night. You mean the whole world to me and I am so completely in love with you that I can't even breath sometimes."

"You should probably get that checked," Cash choked out and he narrowed his eyes.

"Can you cut the jokes for like two minutes here, Cash. I'm trying to have a moment here," Parker scolded, and she gave a shaky laugh, nodding her head for him to continue. "Here, in front of our closest friends, I ask you, Cashew Pattles. Will you do me the absolute honour," Parker pulled the small silk box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. Levon and Aisha leaned forward to see the ring. "Of being my wife?"

"You realize 'Cashew' isn't my name?" Cash sniffled and Levon covered his mouth in awe.

"Marry me, Cassandra," Parker spoke softly, lovingly.

"Please," Cash suddenly shot forward and was kissing him. Aisha was screaming, Levon was cheering. Betto wolf-whistled and Todd clapped, a wide smile on his face.

The couple broke up. Cash was crying, and he put the ring on her finger. It was silver with little green gems on it and a small ribbon of gold. It was beautiful.

"I can't believe you made me cry, you fucker," Cash said to Parker and he laughed, pulling her into his arms and just holding her. Both of them were grinning.

"That was so fucking adorable," Levon told them then he leaned up and hugged them both. "So fucking happy for you losers."

"Get out of here," Parker laughed, shoving Levon's face so he fell back on Aisha.

The air felt like it was buzzing. They checked the time then got champagne and flipped on the TV for the countdown. Everyone was laughing. Cash seemed like she was in a whole other world, clinging to Parker's arm and he kept kissing her. Levon felt like crying it was so adorable.

They filled up mugs with champagne because none of them owned proper champagne flutes. They moved closer to the TV and Levon ended up standing next to Todd as the TV counting down the last minute. Levon peered at Todd's face, eyes dropping to the pink lips and wondering if he should really take Aisha's advice.

"Kiss me and I will end you," Todd murmured, eyes bright and Levon smirked.

"That might be a risk I'm willing to take," Levon told him.

"Can't say I'm shocked. You've always been a little off," Todd said and Levon chuckled.

"If you two plan to kiss, please use some tongue," Aisha said. "Momma needs a show."

"Fuck off, Aisha," Todd snorted.

"Yeah, didn't you get enough of a show from the lovebirds?" Betto asked, nudging Aisha with his shoulder and smiling teasingly at Parker and Cash.

"You guys are just jealous," Parker grinned, squeezing Cash against him. "I've got this beauty all to myself."

"You called her Cashew when you proposed," Levon said. "I can't believe you."

"I thought it would be cute," Parker defended with a goofy smile and Cash laughed. "It's what I called her when we were little.

"It was so cute I puked in my mouth," Aisha mocked.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Cash started counting loudly and they all joined in. They hit the new year cheering and toasting and hugging. Parker and Cash kissed very passionately. Aisha hugged everyone. Levon stared at Todd and Todd stared at him. Then they toasted and shared a small smile full of warmth and Levon had never felt so much hope for a new year.


	5. University

Levon was sure this was a bad idea but he was already way too far in to change his mind. He was parked at Todd's university, staring up at the building Todd lived in.

It had been three weeks since they had last seen each other, and they hadn't had any communication besides the few texting conversations that Levon didn't find nearly as satisfying as talking. It had been Bradly's idea truly, and Aisha and Cash had been all too willing to encourage him. Now he was parked outside the building, unsure if Todd would even want to see him. Levon couldn't even be certain that they would get along. They'd had a small fight right before the winter break had ended over who Ophelia should and shouldn't date. Todd tended to be even more overprotective than Levon and Jasper. Levon thought it was cute.

Levon took out his cell phone and decided to get it over with. He called Todd and brought the phone to his ear. Todd answered on the second ring.

"What?" Todd came and Levon rolled his eyes, trying to alleviate the pressure he was feeling.

"That is not how you answer a call," Levon said and Todd scoffed.

"Are you just calling to criticize the way I answer the phone?" Todd asked and Levon let out an awkward laugh.

"No, I'm actually calling because I'm in your parking lot."

"You're what?" Todd blurted. "You're in the lot?"

"Yeah," Levon sighed. That wasn't the happy welcome.

"Why are you here?" Todd asked.

"Listen Toddy, I'm here. Are you going to interrogate me or are you going to come let me into the building? Do you realize how snowy it is out here?" Levon snapped and Todd went quiet.

"Whatever. I'll be there in a minute." The line went dead and Levon tucked it in his pocket. This was off to a good start. Levon grimaced.

Levon climbed out of his car and grabbed his bag from the backseat. It was Friday and he had packed to stay until Sunday. Assuming Todd didn't kick him to the curb before then.

Todd came out of the building and Levon raised his hand in a wave. Todd was wearing jeans and a nerdy t-shirt, his socked feet stuffed hurriedly into a pair of sandals. He walked and met Levon halfway to the building, stopping in front of Levon with his hands on his hips.

"What's going on?" Todd asked, his eyes narrowed, raking over Levon's form for any signs of distress. Levon had to smile at the thinly veiled concern and Todd glared at him in question.

"I was wondering if you'd let me hang out for the weekend?" Levon gestured to his bag. "I'm looking for a bit of a getaway."

"You can stay as long as you don't mess with my stuff," Todd agreed easily and Levon felt his shoulders slump with relief before he felt like an idiot. Of course Todd would let him stay. Todd would never turn anyone he cared about away, especially not Levon. They weren't friends, but they were always there for each other.

"Have you got any plans for the weekend?" Levon asked, hoping that Todd didn't.

He didn't.

Todd let Levon into his room and Levon gave the small, single room a quick once-over. Todd kept his space neat and organized. It was more personal than his room back home. There was a Game of Thrones and a Hobbit poster on his wall along with a puppy calendar Ophelia had bought him for Christmas. The comforter on his bed was almost the same bright green as Levon's back home and he hid another fond smile.

"So, I was in the middle of an assignment," Todd said awkwardly, kicking off the sandals and padding to his desk chair. "It's due tonight."

"You can finish it," Levon waved him off and Todd dropped into his chair. Levon sat on the bed. It was comfier than his dorm bed. "I'll just read or something."

"You can read any of my books, but I will break you if you wreck any of them," Todd didn't look up, already getting back to work, and Levon let his eyes flick over the books on the shelf above the desk. Levon decided to read the copy of It he had in his bag, settling down on the green comforter. Levon had finished all the pressing schoolwork he had had before he set out for Todd's.

They were silent for a little while, and Levon felt himself becoming more and more relaxed in Todd's presence, and more and more amused with the glances Todd would occasionally shoot over his shoulder. As if he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. But he didn't seem unhappy.

"Levon?" Betto spoke up, stopping in the doorway and blinking in surprise. Todd lifted his head to look at his friend in question.

"Hey, buddy," Levon grinned looking up from the book.

"What do you need, Betto?" Todd asked impatiently.

"Oh," Betto tore his eyes from Levon. "We were going to go get some food then head to the pub. Wondering if you still wanted to come with?"

"I'm not really in the mood for drinking," Todd declined easily. "Maybe next week."

"You and Levon have plans?" Betto smiled a little, amusement rising in his eyes and Todd glared at him. "Sleepover?"

"How about you go fuck off with your other friends," Todd suggested and Betto laughed. He wiggled his brows at Levon and Levon had to laugh.

"I noticed you two getting close over the break. Didn't realize just how close," Betto teased and Todd chucked a pen at him.

"Get out of here before I get Alexis to write your ass up!" Todd snapped and Betto fled from Levon's view, cackling the whole way. Levon presumed Alexis was an RA. "Pain in my ass."

"I could be the pain in your ass if you prefer," Levon said and Todd scowled at him.

"Just shut up and go back to reading. I'm almost done," Todd turned his back and got back to work. Levon smirked then his phone started buzzing so he checked his texts. Betto was cracking more jokes in their group chat about not being invited to a sleepover in his own building. Then Cash and Aisha were both privately texting him to know how things were going with Todd. Levon ended up putting down his book to chat with them while Todd finished.

When Todd was done he got up and quickly organized everything on his desk. Levon watched him with mild interest, eyes lingering on the jean-clad ass. Then Todd was pulling on a hoodie and a jacket and Levon got up.

"Where are we going?' Levon asked. He pulled on his own coat and grabbed his wallet before following Todd out of the room.

"We need to get some supper," Todd stated. "I'm starving."

"Sounds awesome," Levon agreed and checked the time on his phone. It was six.

They walked down to the campus bar because Todd decided that Levon had to try the wings they sold. Levon was happy to go just about anywhere with Todd. It wasn't that often that they hung out outside of Levon's house just the two of them.

Eventually, they were seated with their platter of chicken wings. It was a cute place, they didn't have one at Levon's Uni. There were plenty of students in the space, a lot of which were drinking. Todd and Levon each had a tall glass of soda.

"You could have gone bar hopping with your friends," Levon eventually said when Todd's eyes lingered on a group of men drinking together. Todd's gaze snapped to Levon.

"You are way too much of a nutcase," Todd snorted. "You'd ruin the fun."

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Levon arched a brow. He'd had to roll the sleeves of his white-blue striped shirt up to eat the messy meal and was trying very hard not to wipe his hands on his flashy red pants.

"You're a wild card when it comes to alcohol," Todd said. "You're either good for a laugh or you go weird and start talking about sex non-stop."

"Both of those sound fun to me," Levon told him and Todd rolled his eyes.

"Both of those sound annoying, but at least when I can laugh at you it's bearable."

"You don't drink much anymore," Levon pointed out rather suddenly and Todd blinked at the change of subject. He shoved some food into his mouth and Levon patiently waited for an answer.

"It stopped being fun," Todd finally answered.

"Anything to do with how you nearly died that time?" Levon asked and Todd looked to his food, shrugged his broad shoulders. That had been among the worst days of Levon's life; right up there with the time Levon had gotten t-boned at an intersection and broken three ribs.

"I mean, that was a huge wakeup call," Todd snorted. "I thought your moms would kill me if the alcohol hadn't."

"They wanted to kill you," Levon agreed. It had been three in the morning. Betto had called Levon's moms to let them know Todd was in the hospital. Levon ended up driving over from his university and to keep an eye on Todd. It had been a hellish weekend. "I wanted to kill you."

"So, I don't drink much anymore. Don't want a repeat of that," Todd said. "You don't drink much either so it's not weird."

"Yes, but I've never drank much. I prefer to have fun and remember that fun," Levon stated.

"Or you just don't want to embarrass yourself because you're a massive lightweight," Todd smirked. Levon narrowed his eyes and flipped him off with a sauce covered finger.

When they were done eating they stopped at the market for some junk food because they needed to have snacks right after they finished their meal. Todd was unhelpful as Levon snatched up a couple bags of chips and some chocolate covered almonds. Then walked the ten minutes back up to Todd's dorm, arguing over who had to carry the bags.

"Watch a movie or let me kick your ass at Mario Kart?" Todd asked when they were settling back into his room and Levon snorted.

"Like hell I'm ever playing Mario Kart with you again," Levon said. "You gave me a bloody lip last time."

"First of all, that was your fault for standing too close to me," Todd said and started getting Netflix set up on his laptop. "Secondly, that was like a year ago. Move on."

"It hurt and I won't ever forget it," Levon told him. He sat on the bed and made himself comfy with the snacks to watch the movie. "What are we watching?"

"Options are John Wick, Amazing Spiderman or John Wick," Todd said and Levon smirked.

"Amazing Spiderman."

"Wrong, we're watching John Wick," Todd set the movie to play and flicked the lights off except for the dim lamp on his desk. He came and sat next to Levon and put the laptop between them.

"I hate this movie. It's so sad. I love it too much," Levon complained.

"You need to straighten out your opinions," Todd told him with an eye-roll.

"Nothing about me will ever be straight," Levon promised. They ended up watching both the John Wick movies on Todd's laptop, bickering and criticizing different parts.

When both movies were done, the building was pretty much dead silent. They both brushed their teeth, then came back to the room and Todd locked the door, locked them in the room.

"This bed is a lot smaller than the one we share at home," Levon stated, glancing at the single bed. He had a double at home, and even that was a squeeze sometimes with Todd. Todd shrugged and pulled off his jeans. He had on a pair of Batman boxers that Levon was sure could come off with a single tug. Levon looked away.

"If you don't want to share the bed you can sleep on the floor. There are a couple extra blankets in the closet," Todd said and Levon grimaced.

"I am not sleeping on the floor," he said, and Todd snorted.

"Then quit bitching."

Todd climbed onto the bed and Levon got up to strip down to his striped boxer briefs. Todd was laying face down and Levon sighed at the lost opportunity to show his body off to Todd before he tugged a white sleep shirt from his bag and pulled it on.

"Get the lights," Todd ordered lazily and Levon scoffed but did as told. It was dark. Levon stumbled the few steps to the bed and crawled up next to Todd.

"Stop struggling, idiot," Todd snapped when Levon failed to get under the blankets. He fought off a laugh when Todd forcefully grabbed him and dragged him under the blankets beside him. The bed was so small the couldn't lay shoulder to shoulder without being partially on top of each other. "Maybe you should go sleep on the floor."

"Shut the hell up," Levon grunted and rolled onto his side, facing Todd but putting just a smidge of distance between them. Todd was looking at him, head turned toward him. "Who do you think Parker will choose to be his best man?"

"Hoping he'll choose you?" Todd's lips moved and Levon could almost see the smirk.

"I think it's way more likely that he'll choose you or Betto," Levon rolled his eyes. "I think it's pretty clear that I've always been closer to Cash and Aisha."

"You've always been a girl at heart," Todd teased and Levon smacked him on the chest and Todd laughed a little. "He'll probably ask his brother to be his best man, and we'll all be groomsmen. Unless you end up a bridesmaid."

"I completely forgot his brother even existed," Levon groaned. "Of course he's going to pick Connor."

"There are going to be a lot of gingers at that wedding," Todd muttered and Levon had to laugh.

"Afraid of a couple gingers?" Levon mocked and Todd rolled onto his side as well. There was more distance between their bodies now, but much less between their faces, their heads both resting on the same pillow, Todd's minty breath fanning over his face.

"I heard that gingers don't even have souls," Todd whispered seriously and Levon widened his eyes with humour.

"That is pretty scary," Levon whispered back. "Almost as scary as weird boys who break into your house to sleep in your bed."

"I haven't broken into your house in years," Todd defended.

"It was still scary as hell waking up to a random guy climbing into my bed," Levon told him and Todd laughed.

Levon could see Todd's face in the darkness. He was so handsome. Wide eyes and soft lips that looked much too gentle on the firm planes of his face. Black hair messy on his forehead and his nose just a little crooked from a fight too many.

"You keep staring at me. Have I got something on my face?" Todd asked, arching a brow at Levon.

"You've got a little bit of stupid on your forehead," Levon said. "It looks ridiculous."

"Right, thanks," Todd rolled his eyes but used his fist to rub at his forehead. He looked at Levon expectantly. "Did I get it?"

"Here let me," Levon brought his hand up, fingers running over Todd's cheek to rub gently at his forehead. Todd stared into his eyes, a warning there in the wide blue depths. Levon let his eyes drop to those soft pink lips for just a moment, but it was enough for Todd to see. The skin of Todd's face heated under his fingers with Todd's blush and Levon couldn't help a smile at how fucking adorable Todd was.

"I think I got it," Levon breathed, a smile touching his mouth.

"Then why are you still touching me?" Todd mumbled back.

"Are you saying you don't like it when I touch you?" Levon retorted and Todd scoffed, his breath washing over Levon's face.

"How could anyone like your grubby little hands," he said and grabbed Levon's hand, pulling it away from his face but holding it in his grasp. "I don't even know where these have been."

"Mostly just down my pants," Levon smirked and Todd grimaced, releasing him. Levon laughed. "But my lips are very clean."

"Clean or not, you kiss me and I punch you," Todd said and Levon smirked slightly.

"Someday you're going to have to admit that you want to be kissing me as much as I want to be kissing you," Levon whispered and Todd's wide eyes searched his in the darkness.

"Why did you really come here?" Todd breathed the question and Levon wanted so much to kiss him.

"Sometimes I get sick of being around friends," Levon murmured.

"It's a good thing we're not friends," Todd said back, just as softly, a small, crooked smile on his lips. Levon felt a warmth in his chest like no other, felt like he was drowning in emotion. I am so fucking in love with you.


	6. Spring Break

"So," Betto drew out the word, eyes lingering meaningfully on Todd's face. "You and Levon have been really friendly lately."

"I really don't think friendly is a word you can use with Lev and I," Todd snorted at that. Though Todd could agree that they had been getting along quite a bit better since Levon visited him at school. Levon seemed to be caught in a cheerful mood that made him fun to be around, and he was much less annoying than usual.

"Friendly is exactly the word I'm using," Betto deadpanned.

"So, what?" Todd asked. "We've been getting along lately. It's not that weird. It doesn't mean anything."

"You're still standing by that stupid 'we're not friends' thing?" Betto repeated his words with heavy sarcasm and Todd threw him a glare to show he was unimpressed with the direction of their current conversation.

"What are you even talking about right now?" Todd turned his body fully to face his friend. They were standing in Levon's room where they were supposed to be grabbing the snacks Levon had hidden in his closet- a plan to stop the rest of his family from eating them. Something Todd found hilarious.

"I'm asking if something has happened between you and Levon," Betto said and Todd blinked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?" Todd frowned. "You're making no sense."

"Something has been different between you and Lev," Betto stated and Todd rolled his eyes. "You two have been hanging out more, you barely fight anymore, you talked on the phone for over an hour the other week-"

"That was because I was helping him figure out what was wrong with his computer," Todd defended though he was unsure what he was defending himself from. "His dumbass downloaded some virus-"

"I know, you told me all about it already," Betto interrupted him and Todd sniffed indignantly. "This is the closest I've seen the two of you since you first spent Christmas with his family. I just want to know if anything has happened."

Todd's face heated involuntarily at the mention of Christmas and the kiss Levon had planted on him. All the almost kisses that came after that. The weird way his chest felt whenever he thought that Levon might kiss him.

"We're best friends," Betto continued. "I feel like I'm missing out on something, as dumb as that sounds."

"Everything you say sounds dumb, so don't worry about it," Todd waved him off so Betto shoved him. He chuckled, then peered at his friend earnestly. "But seriously, nothing is happening or has happened. We'll probably be back to how we were before in a few days when he starts annoying me again."

"Okay," Betto grinned at him. "Thanks."

Todd's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Betto start picking up the bags of chips and candy from the closet. "What exactly did you think was happening between Lev and I?"

"Well, I can't say I thought anything for sure," Betto began, a sheepish smile growing on his face. "And I only really got the idea from something Ophelia said."

"Tell me."

"Well, you haven't really been interested in anyone for months, and Aisha told me that Levon hasn't been seeing anyone since Thanksgiving," Betto shrugged. "So, I started wondering if the two of you had maybe started secretly dating or something."

"You're literally the stupidest person I know," Todd said flatly, ears hot and clearly unhappy with his friend's notion.

"It really seemed like a possibility," Betto defended himself, laughter rising in his voice. "I mean, you two shared a twin bed for a whole weekend."

"We share beds all the time," Todd scoffed. "That doesn't mean we're fucking each other. Dammit, Betto."

"Well, I'm glad we got that off our chests," Betto chuckled, clearly in much better humour now and Todd scowled at him, snatching the snacks from his arms and leaving the room. "Love you too, buddy!"

Todd made his way back down to the basement. Gwen and Bree had furnished it and it had been a good place to leave their kids to play so they could have their upper floors relatively clean and quiet. It was carpeted, had two sofas, an air hockey table, and a massive flat-screen TV.

Ophelia and Aisha were playing a match of air hockey with Levon standing by lazily making sure they didn't cheat. Cash and Parker were still caught upstairs in a lengthy discussion with Bree about their future wedding and plans. A conversation Todd had no interest in joining.

"What the hell took you both so long?" Levon asked as he noticed Todd coming down the stairs, Betto hot on his heels.

"Calm your tits, blondie," Todd snapped and chucked a bag of hips at Levon. "We've got your snacks."

"If you guys were fucking around with my stuff I'll kick both your asses," Levon warned, suspicion on his face at the amount of time they spent in his room and Betto laughed.

"As if you could take even one of us in a fight," Betto went over and towered over Levon intimidatingly. He was only a couple inches taller than Levon, but he had nearly thrice his muscle mass. "You're a twig compared to me."

"Maybe if you laid off the steroids," Levon grumbled and Betto scoffed loudly, shoving a cackling Levon roughly to the floor.

"Don't talk shit like that around me," Betto sniffed. "I'm an honest man."

"An honest idiot," Todd mumbled and Betto threw him a smirk. Todd dropped all the snacks onto the coffee table and glanced at the screen where Monte Python had been set up for them to watch.

"Eat my fucking dust, twerp!" Aisha suddenly burst out as the plastic disk slid into Ophelia's goal. Todd figured, by her enthusiasm, that that was the last point she had needed to win. "Air hockey Queen over here!"

"Wow, congrats," Ophelia spoke dryly, eyes alight with amusement. "You cheated me out of another game."

"I don't cheat," Aisha denied but couldn't even keep her expression straight to make it look even slightly believable. "I have some raw skills."

"Sweetie, I can't name a single thing you haven't cheated in," Levon stated with a lazy smirk, still sprawled on the floor where Betto left him. "Those skills are about as real as Kim-K's ass."

"Rude," Aisha playfully glared at him. "Never cheated in a relationship."

"You've never been in one long enough to be able to cheat," Cash scoffed, coming down the stairs with Parker following, a plate of fresh cookies in his hands.

"I have no friends here," Aisha sighed dramatically. "All of you hate me."

Todd dropped himself onto one of the sofas and Ophelia settled onto the other one. Betto quickly took a seat beside her, Todd's eyes narrowed at their proximity, but he didn't say anything. He and Levon had gotten into a bad spat last time he had voiced his disapproval. Ophelia was a 'big girl' who could 'take care of herself' and 'needs to make her own mistakes'. Even if those mistakes came in the form of Todd's best friend.

"You're hopeless," Levon laughed slightly Todd. He seated himself next to Todd, noting the look Todd sent Ophelia and Betto. "She's not a kid anymore."

"Agree to disagree," Todd mumbled back and Levon ruffled his hair. Todd slapped his hands away.

Aisha sat with Betto and Ophelia and the happy to-be-married couple took up the last of the room with Levon and Todd. Todd didn't comment on the way Levon's legs were pressed against his. His mind was once again on those stupid almost kisses. That stupid kiss. Todd wanted to punch Betto for putting all the thoughts back into his head.

"I can't stand Jasper," Ophelia said and Levon started the movie, casting her a grumpy look.

"Did he send you more pictures of his trip to paradise?" Levon asked dryly and Todd snickered. He had been there for the first picture Jasper had sent Levon. Jasper was on a beautiful resort in Cuba with a couple of his friends and seemed to be having the time of his life. so, of course, he had to brag about it to his younger siblings.

"If he sends me one more picture I'm stealing his X-box and showing mom his porn stash," Ophelia grumbled and Betto burst out laughing, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her an affectionate shake.

"I love you, you crazy girl," Betto grinned and she returned his smile, all her annoyance melting off her face and her cheeks darkening slightly. Todd let out a low sigh, turning his eyes to the movie. Fuck them for actually being really cute together.

"All of you shut up, it's starting," Parker snapped.

"We could send Jasper some pictures?" Aisha suggested, eyes sparkling. "Us having a great time."

"Make sure at least two of them are in his bedroom so he knows he's not safe," Cash suggested, ignoring her fiancé as he grumbled at them all.

"I like where this is going," Levon trailed off, eyes sparking with mischief and Todd was just glad that he was on the smaller man's good side for the time being. They all fell silent giving the movie their attention, save for when they had to laugh and crack jokes about the scenes.

Levon leaned slightly harder into Todd's side, his back pressed against Todd's shoulder. He smelled clean and faintly of cologne. Todd inhaled softly and Levon tilted his head to give him a small smile that Todd returned crookedly.

"I'm not a piece of furniture," Tod murmured.

"You're pretty comfortable, though," Levon retorted.

"I could kick you right off this couch."

"You could do a lot of things," Levon agreed. Todd didn't shove him away and Levon didn't move away.

Their faces were quite close. Todd averted his gaze, eyes meeting with Aisha's on the other couch. She was looking at him like they shared a secret, except he didn't know what the secret was. He blinked confusedly at her stare and she smirked before she looked away. Todd couldn't help feeling like he should be embarrassed. His ears grew warm in agreement.

After they'd successfully watched three Monte Python movies, they decided to set the basement up for sleeping, pulling the sofas out into two beds, inflating an air mattress and fetching blankets. It was one of the only days over the break that all six of them would be able to get together so they decided to draw their time out as much as possible by having another cringeworthy slumber party that they all enjoyed quite a bit.

It was with some debate that the beds were assigned. Parker and Cash shared one pull-out sofa, Todd and Betto shared the air mattress, and Levon and Aisha received the last sofa. Ophelia was sent up to her own room to sleep. Todd was grateful for that as he was having trouble not starting a fight while she and Betto had been pretty much cuddling during the movies.

They were scattered on the beds, snacking and drinking cheap coolers while they chatted. It was warm and cheerful, and Todd could hardly stop laughing as they all got completely caught up in each other's lives. Aisha in particular, with her unbearably odd relationship with her English professor. Todd could hardly believe the stories she was telling, and he was certain that Levon and Cash would soon lose consciousness from lack of oxygen at laughing so hard. They had to remind themselves that Gwen and Bree had gone to bed and they needed to stay relatively quiet.

Cash and Parker revealed that they decided to have their wedding in the summer, and Parker's older brother was to be his best man. Todd had sent Levon a satisfied smirk at that but Levon had simply rolled his eyes. Todd and Betto were to be among the groomsmen, Levon and Aisha were bridesmaids, much to Todd's amusement.

"As long as you don't make me wear a dress I'll be happy," Levon said and Cash smirked at him.

"What if it's a really pretty blue one?" Cash asked.

"Yeah," Parker grinned. "You would look amazing in a blue dress."

"Well in that case," Levon trailed off playfully and they laughed.

"Have you guys even picked the colour scheme?" Aisha asked, and Cash shook her head.

"We picked the place and decided it was going to be a small wedding," Parker said. "That's basically all we've had time for thus far."

"And we picked the flavour of the cake," Cash tagged on and Parker's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah. We wanted the same cake my Aunt Maggie had at her wedding. It was fucking amazing cake," Parker gushed.

"I need to find me a man that loves me as much as Parker loves cake," Aisha sighed and Betto laughed.

"I don't think you'll ever find a love that pure," Levon told her gravely. "You'll have to settle like Cash did and accept being second to such a divine pastry."

"Settle?" Cash arched a brow. "He eats me way more than he eats cake."

"TMI!" Levon slapped his hands over his ears and glared at the smirking girl while Betto and Aisha dissolved into cackles. Parker grinned, a deep blush now on his cheeks and Todd had to laugh at the group of them.

Todd's phone rang then, and he snatched the device off the bed, mood dropping exponentially when his mother's name came up on the screen. They looked up curiously and Todd struggled not to let his sudden flush of anger show. He quickly excused himself from the conversation and went upstairs, Levon's eyes on him the whole way.

"What do you want?" Todd answered the phone with thinly veiled hostility. The last time she had bothered to contact him was a text on Christmas eve and another one on New years, neither of which he responded to.

"Hello, Todd," Todd's mother spoke calmly. and Todd ground his teeth together, already pissed with her.

"That really didn't answer my question, Johanna."

"I just got home," Johanna spoke sounding extremely tired and Todd stiffened. "It doesn't look like you've been home at all, but I was sure that this was your spring break."

"It is spring break," Todd agreed. "But I'm not planning to ruin it by being in that house."

"There's nothing wrong with our home, Todd."

"That's not my home," Todd retorted. He looked around the Kipling living room he was standing in. it was dark. Everyone but the people in the basement were asleep. There were a few nightlights lit to show the way to the bathrooms and the kitchen. "That place has never been home to me."

"Where are you right now?" Johanna sighed.

"I'm with family," Todd said scathingly. He heard his stepfather's voice in the background but couldn't make out what was being said. There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Niklas and I would be very happy to see you if you decided to come home at all during your break," Johanna spoke carefully, as if to a skittish creature. Todd glared at the wall in front of him, back stiff, hands clenched. He hadn't seen her since the single day over his Thanksgiving break, but that was hardly his fault.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Todd eventually answered honestly. "I really don't think it would be a pretty visit."

"Okay," Johanna was using the sad voice. The one that used to make Todd want to cheer her up. When he was little he would go and pick her pretty flowers to make her smile. Todd was no longer moved to action by the sadness, only plagued with discomfort.

"Yeah."

"How did your exams go?" Johanna tried for casualness and Todd grimaced.

"It's pretty late," Todd trailed off. It was nearly two-thirty in the morning. "And I already emailed you a copy of my grades."

"You're right," Johanna agreed. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm going to hang up now."

"I-." She stopped, and Todd waited. She sounded ready to speak. Like she had too much to say in too little time. But she didn't. "Enjoy your break, Todd."

Todd hung up and stuffed it in his pocket. He stood in the living room, not wanting to go back down until he'd gotten his emotions back in check. He didn't want to ruin the good mood amongst his friends.

"How's your mom doing?" Levon asked and Todd jolted, spinning around and seeing the leaner man propping himself against the doorframe. Todd scowled but found he didn't have the energy to maintain the expression.

"Well, she didn't die in Mexico," Todd replied sarcastically. That's where her last trip had been to. She posted several pictures on her Facebook page that Todd hated to admit he checked up on.

"There's always hoping for the next trip," Levon smirked a little and Todd had to laugh.

"I'm going to be so pissed if she dies on her next trip," Todd grunted. "I have some pretty big fights with her planned for the summer."

"If you've already scheduled those in, it would be awful if you had to cancel them," Levon agreed and Todd grinned. He dipped his head, then peered at Levon.

"Shouldn't you be down there making sure no one spills beer on the air hockey table?"

"As if they would wreck the hockey table," Levon scoffed. "They love that thing more than they love me. I swear they only became friends with me because I told them I owned one."

"I'd believe that," Todd snorted. "That's how you got me to come over for the first time. That and you bribed me with your mother's homemade cookies."

"I would hardly call it bribing," Levon grinned. "More like persuaded you."

"You did everything you could to try and be friends with me," Todd said, tone fond. "You were persistent, you bribed me with sweets, you pretty much stalked me, and acted like I was the most amazing person you had ever met."

"I don't know how you managed to resist," Levon teased.

"You annoyed the hell out of me," Todd told him. Levon pushed off the wall and approached him, making Todd's heart rate double. "You were always so fucking perky, and it made me want to hit you, like, ninety-percent of the time I was around you."

"That's past tense," Levon pointed out, smiling slightly. "Does that mean you don't want to hit me as much now?"

"You've gotten slightly less annoying with age," Todd admitted. "Slightly."

Levon hummed at that. He was quite close to Todd now, standing about a foot apart in the center of the living room. Todd felt warm all over; couldn't help noticing how Levon's pajama shirt was loose enough that it fell slightly off his shoulder and defined his collarbones. Levon's long, elegant neck, handsome, impish features, bow lips that his tongue slipped out to wet.

"Do you want to hit me right now?" Levon asked him and Todd felt the air between them shift.

"No," Todd answered, voice thicker than her expected. He shifted awkwardly, blood rushing past his ears as Levon inched closer.

"What if I told you I was thinking about kissing you right now?" Levon asked, quieter now and Todd wondered if the other man could hear his thundering pulse. Todd felt almost light-headed. "Do you want to hit me now?"

"No." Todd blushed at his admittance, thankful that Levon wouldn't be able to see it in the dark room.

Levon's fingers touched his chest tentatively before they curled into the fabric, moving closer and tugging Todd closer. Todd didn't resist and soon there was hardly a breadth of space between them; their noses brushing and their breath mingling. And then they were kissing.

It was much less hesitant than their first kiss. Todd responded as best he could as Levon's lips molded against his, moving gingerly as if he were afraid Todd were about to disappear. Todd pressed their lips firmer together, eyes snapping closed, his legs quaking beneath him.

Then Levon was releasing his shirt and gripping Todd's cheeks with both hands, responding with an eagerness that made Todd breathless. Levon's tongue snaked out along Todd's bottom lip and Todd parted his mouth slightly to allow the kiss to grow deeper. His hands went up to grip onto Levon's shirt, unsure what else he should do with them, but wanting to do something.

Todd couldn't be sure how long that kiss lasted. How long their lips were locked, their tongues were rubbing against each other, and their hands clung to each other. But they eventually parted, breathing rather heavily, foreheads pressed together. Todd wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes to face what had just happened. Todd wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Levon swiped his thumbs along Todd's cheeks then massaged his hands down along Todd's throat. Todd slowly opened his eyes to find Levon was already staring at him, eyes hooded and smile warm.

"Kissing you would so be worth a black eye," Levon whispered and Todd breathed out an almost non-existent laugh. Levon chuckled. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Todd's mouth before he stepped away. His hands fell to his sides, and Todd's untangled from his shirt. The faced each other. Todd couldn't find words to describe how pleased Levon looked. How stupidly beautiful he was when he was smiling like that.

Todd wasn't sure if he was happy or nauseated. He was quite certain he was ready to sleep for the next three days.

"We'd better head back down before they all come stomping up here and wake my mothers up," Levon said and Todd nodded numbly. Todd trailed after the grinning man trying to calm the storm in his mind.


	7. Summer

"Fine," Todd sighed so deeply that he felt as if he was exhaling a piece of his being. Maybe he was. That piece of him floating and being sucked out the open windows as they drove.

"Wait what?" Betto's eyes were so wide it looked as if his eyes would fall out of his head. He glanced at Todd several quick times, not taking his eyes off the road for too long at once, which Todd was grateful for. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"No." Todd wished he was just fucking with him. "You can ask Ophelia out. I won't get mad. Just treat her right."

"Fucking hell, man!" Betto shouted, a wide grin splitting his face. "You're actually saying yes right now. Did you hit your head or something? Have you been drinking?"

"Don't push me," Todd rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched into a smile. "I could change my mind."

"I don't know what changed your mind to begin with," Betto shook his head in disbelief, but the grin stayed attached to his features. Todd had to admit he was a bit harsh on Betto. He knew Betto was a nice guy, and that he genuinely liked Ophelia. But Todd couldn't look at Ophelia without seeing the little girl from when they were kids. A sweetheart with big brown eyes and awkwardly long limbs, always eager to follow him around. "I thought you would up and kill me if I ever asked her out."

"If you hurt her I will," Todd offered and Betto scoffed.

"As if that girl would let me hurt her," Betto said. "She takes after her brothers alright. Won't take shit from anyone."

Todd fell quiet at the mention of Ophelia's brothers. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with Levon yet. He felt as if there was drama brewing and he was in no way ready to deal with it, especially after the kiss they shared during his last visit. The kiss that had pretty much wrecked him internally.

Todd had avoided Levon so much after that kiss that Ophelia had pulled him aside to know when they had fought because it must have been 'pretty bad'. But Todd could only blush and grumble like a fucking idiot. Because Levon had to be so fucking perfect; looking so damn attractive, smelling so great, and standing too close; always with that fucking smile on his face.

It had been a little over two months ago and Todd had had next to no contact with Levon since then. He had been mentally prepping himself for the summer break, but it seemed to be all for nothing as they drove closer and closer to their home town. He felt as if his protective layers were being peeled away with each mile. By the time they reached the Kipling residence, Todd was sure he would be completely open and raw.

"You okay?" Betto glanced over at him, brows furrowing. "You're looking really flushed."

"Just hot," Todd waved him off and Betto accepted that before he shyly started brainstorming ways he might ask Ophelia out. Listening to Betto's assurances that the first date was the most important, Todd was sure that it was the right decision to take himself out of the way of their relationship. Betto deserved to be happy.

They stopped at Todd's house and unloaded the ridiculously overfilled back of the car to get Todd's dorm things into his room for the summer. There were no cars in the stone driveway, and Todd unlocked the door, already knowing that his mother wasn't home and probably hasn't been and wouldn't be for another couple weeks at least. He was pretty sure that was a good thing.

When that was done Betto dropped Todd off at the Kipling residence. Betto was quick to leave after that, probably because the two boys had spent the last five hours stuck in a car together. They were close but even that could be a bit much all at once.

Todd walked up to the house, feeling rather like he was baring his soul, and walked in. It smelled like home. Todd dropped his bag on the porch bench and wandered in. It smelled like pasta and he could hear voices in the dining room.

"Todd!" Bree suddenly came into the hall and grabbed his arm. "You're late!"

"I'm actually earlier than I expected," Todd told her, a smile on his face as she towed him to the dining room. Gwen was seated at one head with Jasper and Ophelia on either side of her. Levon was placing a basket of garlic bread down, looked up at their dramatic entry. Levon wore neon green board shorts and a black, V-neck t-shirt, the smile on his face dimpling his left cheek. Todd felt like his skin was sunburnt.

"Welcome back, Toddy," Levon greeted and Todd could only force a smile, though he felt it may have been more of a grimace. He quickly looked away from Levon and Bree forced him into the seat across from Lev, Ophelia to his right and Bree at the other head of the table.

"How was the drive home?" Ophelia asked, and Todd gave her a real smile that wasn't nearly as painful.

"It was fine. Betto was a pain in the ass as usual."

"Oh, how's Betto doing?" Todd had to admit Ophelia was very subtle, but after finding out she and Betto had been texting almost non-stop for the last month and thinking about dating for longer, made him aware of her obvious interest in his friend.

"He's doing great," Todd shrugged, aiming for the same nonchalance that she had. "He's really happy to be back home. Has a lot of big plans for the summer."

"Like camping," Levon pitched in and Todd could almost hear the eye roll in his voice. "The guy is obsessed with planning camping trips. Especially ones with really long hikes just to get there. He's insane."

"Yepp," Todd agreed rather dismissively with Levon and the conversation stuttered around the awkward pause Todd had created. Todd cringed internally at how obvious his attitude toward Levon was. Todd started eating so he didn't have to talk anymore. Bree and Gwen started talking to Jasper about the girl he's been seeing.

"She's one of the girls that came to Cuba with me," Jasper said, he glanced at Todd with interest. "What about you, Toddy? Any new women stirring up your life?"

"No," Todd shook his head. "I'm not really interested in women right now." Jasper arched a brow at that and Todd quickly raised a hand in defense. "Not like that. I mean I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Are you sure that's what you meant?" Levon teased. "You're sure you're not trying to take a swing for the other team?"

"I'm very sure," Todd ground out, glaring slightly at Levon now. "Gay never worked for me like it worked for you."

"I think gay could work for you if you tried it out," Levon said, eyes sparkling. "Broaden your options a little. You never know, gay might be exactly what you're missing in your life."

"How about no," Todd snapped and Levon looked beyond amused so Todd turned to Jasper. "So, what was your girlfriend's name again?" He felt Levon staring at him, and Jasper looked very entertained with the interaction. Bree and Gwen remained silent, both unsure if the banter was serious enough for them to bother stepping in.

"Her name's Hayden," Jasper nodded, eyes flicking from Todd to his younger brother, a smirk on his face. "She's wonderful."

"I really can't wait to meet her," Bree gushed. "You seem so happy with her."

"It's only been a few months mom," Jasper dismissed his mother. "I'll only bring her home if she's actually serious."

"I wish that had been your motto when you were in high school," Ophelia sighed. "Because I heard way more than I ever wanted to hear of your old girlfriends." Todd snorted at that. Ophelia and Jasper's bedrooms were right next to each other.

"Please don't bring up those painful memories," Gwen groaned. "I've walked in on enough of high school Jasper's love life to scar me for life."

"You people are so overdramatic," Jasper sighed, not looking the least embarrassed and Levon laughed. "Besides, Levon always made more noise than I did."

"You all knew I was fooling around so what was the point in hiding it?" Levon shrugged. "I was safe."

"I swear to God, I raised you children to be more modest than this," Bree said, and Jasper chuckled.

"You still have Ophelia. She's pretty modest. You never hear anything about her sex life," Levon offered. "And you can count Todd. But he really doesn't have a sex life to be modest with." Laughter moved around the table and Todd scowled at Levon, kicking him under the table but Levon didn't even wince.

Todd turned to Ophelia, deciding it was time for a subject change. "So,you have another couple months of school before your summer starts?"

"Way to rub it in," Ophelia sighed, poking her food with her fork. "You guys are going to be jumping in the pool and I'm going to be heading off to hell."

"Don't be overdramatic," Gwen chuckled. "You know you like school."

"Nerd," Levon coughed into his arm and Ophelia flicked a noodle at him.

"If you start a food fight, you will be the one cleaning it up," Bree sighed as the noddle splattered on the red tablecloth. Jasper snickered and that, shoving garlic bread in his mouth.

"He started it," Ophelia pointed at Levon with a smile and Levon rolled his eyes.

"You were whining about school," Levon said. "I should be the one whining. I'm going to have to start working really soon and I'll hardly have time to enjoy the summer."

"You're still going to be working at Eileen's shop, right?" Jasper asked, peeking at his younger brother while simultaneously stuffing a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Yeah," Levon sighed dramatically. "I'll be handling tourists all summer."

Todd liked where Levon worked. It was close to the beach, full of handmade knickknacks and other things that tourists loved. It was quirky and Levon really got along with the elderly woman that owned the shop.

"What about you, Todd?" Levon rounded on him and Todd almost glared. Levon didn't bother to hide his amusement. "Are you planning to work poolside again?" Todd had worked as a lifeguard the last three summers. It paid relatively well and he didn't hate it.

"Yeah," Todd answered shortly then looked at Jasper. "And you'll be working where?"

Dinner finished on much the same note. Todd avoided talking to Levon as best he could and Levon purposely called him out at every opportunity. By the time they were all clearing the table, a tense air had formed between Levon and Todd that had Levon's mothers watching them for a fight and Jasper very much amused.

When Todd left the kitchen, he wondered if he should stay in Levon's room or if he should ask to stay in the basement. Levon was in a mood and he wasn't ready to spend the night around it.

"Let's go get ice-cream," Levon spoke up and Todd spun around fast as Levon walked up to him. "I'm in the mood for a banana split."

"I think I'm fine," Todd declined and Levon waved his wallet at Todd, a smirk on his face.

"I'll pay," he said, and Todd narrowed his eyes. "Besides, we have some talking to do that should probably be away from my lovely family."

"Fine." Todd gave in reluctantly and followed Levon to the door. With a quick farewell shouted to Levon's mothers they were out the door and climbing into Levon's car. Todd reached over and turned on the music to fill the silence and Levon didn't protest as he drove, allowing Todd to gather his thoughts as best he could.

They took a seat at the back of the ice-cream shop, next to a large window, once they each had their frozen treat. Levon had his promised banana split, Todd had two scoops of strawberry in a waffle cone. Todd avoided eye contact but Levon was pretty much staring at him.

"Betto texted me and let me know you gave him permission to date my sister," Levon said and Todd nodded. "Betto's pretty happy. It's actually super adorable."

"Yeah," Todd agreed. "He really likes her."

"He's really liked her since we were in middle school," Levon pointed out.

"She was way too young to be dating back then," Todd said and Levon arched a brow.

"Plenty of people were dating in middle school. They're harmless kiddy relationships that help us learn how real relationships should be."

"Ophelia would have gotten her feelings hurt by some stupid kid who took her for granted," Todd grunted. "Kids are cruel."

"You know, it's kind of funny that you're more protective of her than her own older brothers are," Levon mused and Todd shrugged.

"I care about her," Todd said simply and Levon smiled. "And I don't want anyone to hurt her."

"My moms and Jasper were all sure you had a huge crush on her when we were younger, and that's why you were so overprotective," Levon said and Todd choked on his ice-cream a little. He blinked at Levon with wide eyes and Levon laughed at his expression.

"Are you serious?" Levon nodded and Todd continued. "I've never looked at her like that. I've always felt like she was sort of my little sister too. Same how Jasper always kind of felt like a big brother to me."

"They've figured that out by now," Levon said, smiling slightly. "When you went to prom alone instead of asking Ophelia to be your date they figured that meant you really didn't have a crush on her."

"I can see where they were coming from with that, but no way could I ever be with Ophelia. It even sounds weird to say," Todd shook his head then peered at Levon. "Did Ophelia ever crush on me?"

"No clue," Levon shook his head. "I doubt she would ever tell you if she did. You'd get super weird about it."

"I wouldn't get super weird about it," Todd argued but wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"I pretty much told you that I'm crushing on you and look how weird you've been with me," Levon said and Todd stiffened, cheeks and ears flushing.

"You never told me you were crushing on me," Todd argued but it sounded weak. Levon arched a disbelieving brow at him.

"Did you want me to spell it out? Draw you a picture?" Levon smirked a little as Todd struggled to wrap his mind around the confession. "I've been spending as much time as I could with you and being much friendlier. Probably staring at you like a creep because you're so fucking adorable. Not to mention I've kissed you twice now."

Todd had nothing to say to that, lips parted in surprise and staring at Levon like a deer caught in the headlights. He could sort of see the instances between Levon and himself where this so-called 'crush' was indeed obvious but he had missed it. The kisses and the almost kisses were playing through his mind and making his heart race. The ice-cream melted slowly over his fingers.

"Now I've really told you I have a crush on you and look how weird you're being," Levon teased and he kicked Todd under the table.

"I just don't get it," Todd finally said, voice hoarse. "You can't have a crush on me. We don't even get along."

"I hardly think that we don't get along. We actually get along really well."

Todd turned his attention to his melting ice-cream and started licking up the mess, trying to get his mind together. Levon ate his desert, watching Todd with intense, curious eyes. The evening was not going anything like he had imagined. He had no idea how to cope with the current revelation. Levon liking him in a romantic way. The notion was absurd. Levon was Levon. He was impossibly smart, quick-witted and sarcastic. He caused trouble at every turn, was impossibly outgoing and undeterred by anyone. He was strong, and he was beautiful. Todd had spent much of his adolescent years envious of Levon, the boy who was always so much more than Todd was.

They finished their ice-creams in relative silence then went back to the car. Todd didn't even have the thought to turn on the music, gazing blankly out the window as Levon drove them home. He only snapped out of his trance when Levon shut off the engine. They were parked by the baseball field about five minutes from Levon's house. The sun had just set so the field was empty. Todd's heart stuttered knowing this meant Levon was planning to keep talking to him.

"So?" Levon asked and Todd grimaced before turning his head to meet the green gaze.

"So, what?" Levon was not affected by the rude undertone of Todd's voice.

"So, I'd kind of like to talk about all this," Levon gestured between them and Todd flushed with a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

"I don't want this," Todd spoke impulsively and Levon tilted his head questioningly.

"This as in the talk I'm trying to have with you?" Levon asked and Todd shook his head.

"I don't want this," he gestured helplessly as Levon had. "I don't want you to have a crush on me. I don't want there to be something between us. I don't want these feelings. I don't want anymore kissing or lovey-dovey shit."

"What exactly do you want?" Levon asked calmly once Todd had finished his mini-rant. Todd couldn't help noticing the guarded look that crossed Levon's features. He felt like there wasn't enough air in the car, but he felt it was a bad time to ask for the windows to be lowered.

"I just want to be how we were," Todd tried to explain and Levon's expression didn't change. "We're not friends, but we have each other's backs, and we can hang out sometimes and we're always on the same page. I just want to stay the way we are and stay the same."

"What about the kiss?" Levon asked and Todd wished he hadn't and wished the coldness would go away. It was as if Levon thought Todd would hurt him. Todd never wanted to hurt Levon. Todd was the guy who beat up people who hurt Levon.

"We can leave it in the past," Todd said, and the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Levon's eyes narrowed slightly. Todd swallowed. "Move on and just be us. It was just a kiss."

"You really want to pretend that kiss didn't happen?" Levon murmured, and Todd wished he wasn't able to see the pain dancing in the green eyes. "You really want me to believe you didn't feel something while you were kissing me? Because I know you enjoyed it. Even though you're denying it, I know you loved kissing me as much as I enjoyed kissing you."

"You can't know that, Levon," Todd argued feeling his chest tighten.

"I can know that," Levon said firmly, challengingly. "The way you kissed me back. You kissed me back like you needed me. And you would have kept kissing me until you ran out of air if I hadn't pulled away. Tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't," Todd snapped. "I don't know."

"You do know," Levon retorted. "You're just fighting me on everything because you're scared."

"I don't know!" Todd burst out, glaring hard, cheeks tinted dark pink. "I don't know what to think or what I feel or anything that's going on here." A useless gesture between the two of them. "And I don't know if I like it or if it's just going to drive me insane."

"Don't you want to explore it? To try and figure this out?" Levon asked and Todd had to look away from the piercing gaze.

"Honestly, I just want to get away from all of this. I need to get my head together and I can't think clearly when all I'm thinking about is you," Todd bit out and Levon inhaled sharply. Todd looked back to the other man's face and found he no longer looked so guarded and closed off. Todd couldn't deny the relief that came.

"It's okay to be confused," Levon stated, tone laced with understanding. "Even to be a little bit scared."

"I'm not scared," Todd argued. "I just- I just don't know what' going on. It feels like it's happening too fast for me to get a hold of it."

"I'll give you your space," Levon said after a brief pause, and his cheek dimpled with the small, gentle, smile that broke out on his face. "But I won't pretend that we didn't kiss, and I won't forget the way that makes me feel. It's too good to let go without a fight."

"I wouldn't ask you to forget it," Todd mumbled, having to look away, feeling all too vulnerable. "But I'm not ready to face it yet."

"Then I'll wait," Levon shrugged slightly, head tilting, hair falling to the side. "I'm a patient man."

"Liar," Todd had to scoff and Levon laughed, eyes shining. They stayed parked at the pitch for several moments longer, gazing at each other before Todd coughed awkwardly and Levon decided to drive them home for real. Todd felt slightly more at ease having some of the air between them cleared. The situation didn't feel as all-consuming anymore, but the feelings that Levon inspired in him seemed to have grown all the more alive. Todd was pretty sure this was exactly why he had avoided relationships in the past. They were more emotionally draining than they were worth.


	8. Summer

If Levon had known Betto would be such a pain in his ass he would never have let Aisha tell him what was going on between himself and Todd. The sly smirks and winks Betto kept sending Levon were only going to go unnoticed for so long before Todd started questioning things. Like why all his friends seemed to be pushing him to spend time alone with Levon. Why they all kept looking at him like they were about to start giggling. Why they were being made to share a tent for the first time in all the years they'd been camping.

As of now, Todd appeared oblivious to all the attention his and Levon's relationship was getting. Levon had noted how lost in his thoughts Todd had been since their talk. He was living in another world, barely noticing everything happening around him. Just that afternoon, while the group of them had hiked out to the water to swim, he hadn't seemed to notice the not-so-subtle way Betto had tried to get him to appreciate Levon's ass while Levon walked in front of them. Levon had turned around to scold Betto, but Todd had just shrugged it off with a lazy threat to Betto's life. Todd laughed shortly at the jokes, talked only when he was spoken to and stared off into space when left in silence.

Levon would like to say he wasn't the one who broke Todd, but he couldn't be sure that was the truth. He had promised to give Todd space after he confessed to having a 'crush' -a word that seemed too small for his true feelings- and he had held up his promise for almost three weeks. It was killing him slowly. He wasn't sure if he had made progress with Todd or set their relationship too far back to recover.

Levon couldn't say that Todd was avoiding him. Todd came by as often as he always did during the summer between working and hanging out with his other friends. He talked to Levon, and they hung out occasionally. But it felt distant. Todd didn't meet his eyes, always looking at Levon's nose or forehead instead. Todd didn't get too close to Levon. Todd didn't fight with Levon. Todd slept as far away as he could when they shared Levon's bed. Levon was about pulling his hair out wishing he could just kiss the stupid man, but also unsure if that was what Todd wanted. Levon was at the end of his rope.

Todd was sitting by the fire with Betto and Parker, trying to make sure it stayed lit, unlike the previous fire that Parker had set. Cash was getting the meats they planned to roast out of the cooler, and Aisha was seated next to Levon in front of her and Betto's tent. The two of them were watching Todd with interest.

"He's going to kick my ass," Levon sighed hopelessly and Aisha laughed like the terrible friend she was. "I shouldn't have taken you guys up on this."

"Stop being a baby," Aisha shoved him. "You need to reboot him because this empty Todd is kind of freaking me out. He didn't even curse at me for knocking his beer over earlier. That's really weird."

"He probably doesn't want to talk about it yet. And if I fuck up I might make him worse," Levon told her and she shrugged.

"I thought you were following Brad's advice?" She asked and badly mimicked Levon's friend's voice. "Fuck the consequences. Sometimes you have to do what makes you happy."

"If the consequences are that Todd hates me then that really won't make me happy so that doesn't help me much," Levon grinned a little, amused at her antics. He glanced at the tent he would be sharing with Todd. Levon was sure the plan had some flaws, but he wasn't going to back out. He really needed to get through to Todd.

Usually Betto and Todd shared one tent, Aisha and Levon shared one, and Cash and Parker shared one. After listening to Levon bitch about how frustrated he was with Todd's behaviour Aisha had gone and pretty much told Betto what was up between Todd and Levon. Betto had, of course, come stomping up to Levon's house to ask if it was true, then Betto and Aisha then decided to share a tent and to force Todd and Levon together. Levon wasn't sure if sharing a tent would be any different than sharing a bedroom, if the smaller quarters would make things worse, but he was planning at least try to get normal Todd back.

"Are you losers planning to eat dinner?" Parker shouted to them. They had pulled the camp chairs up around the fire so they could start cooking their food.

"We're coming," Levon called back, then to Aisha. "If he starts telling that fucking story about when his dad lost his finger, I'm gonna stab him."

"Careful there, Lev. You're starting to sound like Todd," Aisha smirked and climbed to her feet.

"Well someone here needs to sound like Todd," Levon mumbled. He followed her to the fire and rolled his eyes when the only available seat was next to Todd. Aisha smirked and Cash grinned at him. Levon sat down and Todd didn't look at him. Todd was focusing on Betto's very detailed play by play of his last date with Ophelia. They had gone rollerblading and she had kissed his cheek after. Betto was sure that meant she was as happy as he was. Todd didn't look all that impressed.

"Anyone want drinks?" Parker asked, the cooler was next to his chair.

"Better be alcoholic," Todd spoke up and Levon glanced at him. "I don't think I can take any more talk about Ophelia without something to soothe my pain."

"If you don't want to hear me talk about her, just tell me to shut up," Betto huffed and grabbed the cans Parker was passing down to him. "I can always talk to someone else."

"Not me please," Levon raised his hand. "I don't think I could stomach listening to you talk about my little sister in such a lovey-dovey tone."

"There is a lot of rude stuffed in your skinny, little body," Betto observed and Todd snorted a laugh.

"I'm lean not skinny, you brute," Levon retorted and Betto grinned.

"If I can snap you in half, you're skinny," Betto stated. Levon pulled his pocket knife out threateningly.

"I could shave some of that extra meat off you and see who's skinny then," Levon offered and Aisha reached over to take the knife from him.

"No psychos allowed at this party," Aisha scolded him.

"My dad cut off his finger with a knife like that," Parker started and Levon groaned.

"Quick, gimme the knife so I can shut up the chatty ginger," Levon hissed and Aisha just cackled.

Meats and sticks were passed around until everyone was holding sausages over the fire to cook. Conversation stayed constant and they all ate quite a bit. The sun had barely begun setting when they started but by the time they were done, and all changed into warmer clothes, it was dark and they were seated around the fire drinking hot chocolate and beer.

"Parker, I'm probably just friends with you for this place," Aisha sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the very visible stars. Parker nodded in acceptance. Parker's family owned the land and members of the family took turns coming up to camp. The six of them were staying for about five days, this being their first.

"I can live with that as long as you can live with the fact that I'm only your friend because Cash told me I had to be," Parker said and Aisha laughed.

"This is, in fact, true," Cash said. "He didn't like you when you two first met because he thought you were scary."

"Do you think I'm less scary now, Parker?" Aisha asked while they laughed, and Parker smiled.

"I think anyone would be stupid not to be scared of your psycho ass," he said. "I watched you key a chick's car because she took your seat in class. I don't want to see what you do to someone who really pisses you off."

"She blackmailed Mr. Reef when he tried to fail her for not doing math exactly like he did," Betto said. "I think that's the scariest thing."

"He was cheating on his wife and doing a shit job of hiding it. He set himself up for it," Aisha said in defense, but she looked rather flattered with the attention.

"Are you still seeing that professor you were hooking up with?" Cash asked, and Aisha shrugged.

"I'll have to see in the fall," Aisha mused, chewing her lip. "He was pretty bummed when we said goodbye, though. So that's that."

"I hope it works out," Cash said, and Aisha arched a brow, but seemed to decide not to bring up her usual rant about how she was happy being single and unchained. "Everyone deserves a happy ending."

"I want more than just a happy ending," Levon said and he felt Todd look over at him, but didn't want to scare the other man off by forcing eye contact. "I want a happy beginning, middle, and end."

"Levon's over here getting philosophical and all I can think about is how I wish we had night vision so I could go piss without taking a flashlight," Betto sighed.

"What time is it?" Cash asked and Parker showed her his watch. "I'll probably be heading to bed soon. There's not much to do once it goes dark."

"We could sit out here and talk all night," Levon suggested with a smirk and Cash returned the look.

"Or I can whisk my fiancé off to bed for some sexy time in our tent," Cash said. "Personally, I like my idea better."

"Same," Levon nodded. "I'd also like some sexy time with your fiancé."

"Everyone loves a good ginger," Parker chuckled and laughed harder at the sudden hate fest on gingers.

They all retreated back to their tents within the next few hours, once the fire had died down and the chill had settled into their skin. Their voices quieted as they all went to their separate tents. Levon couldn't help feeling nervous as he climbed into the tent, setting the lantern in the middle of the space so he could see. Two sleeping bags laid out next to each other, their belongings tucked by the door.

"Move over," Todd grunted as he entered and Levon pulled off his shoes before crawling onto his sleeping bag. Todd didn't look at him as he removed his own shoes and zipped the tent back up. "It got really cold."

"That happens at night sometimes," Levon said and held back a smile when Todd sent him a mild glare.

"I will smother you if you keep that attitude up," Todd threatened.

"Smother me with love?" Levon couldn't help but tease and Todd cast him a look that said his joke wasn't particularly well received. Levon held in a sigh and unzipped his sleeping bag. Todd was slow at first but eventually climbed into his sleeping bag as well.

They were laying next to each other on the uneven earth, the blue light of the lantern casting misshapen shadows all over the walls. Todd was staring at Levon, and Levon stared back, eagerly taking in the eye contact.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Levon hadn't meant to ask the question, but it came out so he rolled with it. Todd licked his lips and Levon tracked the movement.

"I'm not all that pretty, Lev," Todd said and Levon smiled slightly.

"You're right," Levon murmured. "You're much more than that. You're beautiful."

"Oh, fuck off," Todd grunted, and Levon had to grin.

"Can't take a compliment?" Levon teased.

"I will hit you," Todd warned, eyes narrowed. Levon chuckled. Silence fell between them and it was comfortable.

"I'll turn the lamp off if you're ready to sleep," Todd said after several moments, a hand moving toward the lamp.

"Have you had time to think clearly?" Levon blurted out, then tried to appear less eager and nervous, glancing away and aiming for nonchalance but failing as he peeked at Todd's face. "About us and this?"

"I thought you were a patient man," Todd answered after a pause, a tiny, crooked smile curving his lips.

"I didn't think it would take you that long," Levon admitted. "Maybe a couple days."

"I've been busy," Todd muttered. He glanced away and Levon kept his eyes on Todd's face. "I didn't think you would actually wait for me."

"Were you trying to test me?" Levon asked, laughter in his voice and Todd's face snapped toward his with wide, embarrassed eyes.

"No!" Todd quickly said. "I was just taking my time. I wasn't testing you. That'd be dumb and childish."

Levon hummed in affirmation. "And what has all this time brought you?"

"Well, things have slowed down a lot," Todd cleared his throat. "I've been able to think."

"And what have you thought up?" Levon would drag every word from Todd that he needed to hear. He was feeling light-headed watching Todd, hoping to hear the what he wanted.

"I still don't know much of anything," Todd admitted. "I've never been great at analyzing my feelings. I've spent so long pretending I don't feel anything."

Levon nodded for Todd to continue, eyes drinking in the almost shy way Todd tried to keep looking at his face without meeting his eyes. Todd was blushing dark enough that it was visible even in the shitty lighting.

"I've also found that I really can't stop thinking about you," Todd spoke a bit lower. "But I'm not so sure it's a bad thing anymore."

Levon felt like all the air was caught in his lungs and he had to force himself to exhale around the intense feelings flooding him. He tried to restrain the smile on his face, not wanting to get too carried away with his happiness lest he misunderstood something.

"I probably should have brought this up a bit sooner," Todd mumbled, guilt tinting his expression. "I just-I'm not great at this shit."

"What shit?" Levon's smirk grew and Todd glared half-heartedly.

"This emotional, kissy shit," Todd growled and Levon laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're totally awful at the kissing," Levon's eyes twinkled. "Can't say much for the emotional shit. You've always been a bit stunted in that area. Stuck in various levels of pissed off."

"Shut up," Todd flicked Levon's forehead, too softly to actually hurt. Levon caught the hand and pressed it to his cheek, watching Todd's face or signs of discomfort.

"I'd never say 'no' to helping you practice if you wanted to get better at the kissing thing," Levon breathed and Todd's eyes dropped to Levon's lips.

Levon stopped breathing, didn't move, as Todd went up on his elbows, moving his upper body from the sleeping bag and closer to Levon. The kiss was a bit awkward, both of them laying in sleeping bags, but Todd bent his head down over Levon's, pressing their lips together timidly.

Levon kissed back immediately, and one of Todd's hands clung to his arm. Levon's hands went up as the kiss grew firmer, and he wound his fingers into the messy black hair, holding Todd's lips against his. Todd's tongue peeked out and Levon almost cried as he eagerly rubbed their tongues together. Todd was clumsy but desperate as he kissed and that did more for Levon than the most experienced kisser could.

By the time they stopped kissing Todd was completely breathless and Levon was sure his body had reverted to that of his teen years. He felt alive and invincible. Todd's eyes were closed but fluttered open to gaze at Levon with wide baby blues once they'd separated their mouths.

"Keep kissing like that and you may be decent someday," Levon whispered and Todd laughed sheepishly. His upper body partially on top of Levon's, Levon's fingers still trailing through his hair. Levon smiled, as wide as his face allowed while he gazed up at the man of his affections. "Will you let me kiss you tomorrow?" Levon murmured.

"Don't push it," Todd snorted. Levon leaned up and pecked him on the lips making Todd's smug look fall.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Levon smirked. Todd pulled away then, settling into his own sleeping bag with a contented sigh. Levon watched him, feeling weightless. Soon Todd was snoring softly and Levon turned out the light.


	9. Summer

Levon was in an excellent mood. Usually he barely stood the camping trips, he only came to be with his friends. This time, even after spending a week in the woods, he was upbeat and so cheerful he even had Todd in a good mood.

Todd, Aisha, and Levon were all in Levon's car; everyone else was in Betto's car; driving back home because there wasn't enough room for them all and their camping gear in a single vehicle. Levon had the music on full blast, the windows down as he and Aisha sang along to his shit playlist. Todd was in the back seat enjoying the cool breeze, bright sunshine, and warm glances Levon kept sending him through the rear-view mirror.

They dropped Aisha off first, and Todd got out to help carry her things into her house because Levon was 'tired from driving'. Todd put the camping supplies where she told him too and said 'hi' to her large father and perky mother who were all too happy to have their daughter back home. Aisha walked him to the door afterward, that smile Todd really didn't understand crawling onto her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to share a tent with Levon," she apologized insincerely, and Todd narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn't really find it in himself to be annoyed with her when Levon's dumbass singing was still ringing in his ears.

"Wasn't that bad." Todd shrugged and arched a brow at Aisha. "He really doesn't move that much when he sleeps."

"You would know more than me," Aisha waved him off and he rolled his eyes. She smirked. "But it was all for the best. Look how happy you both are. Must have been fun in that tent."

Todd blushed before he could help it, realizing then that she knew. He wasn't sure how much she knew, but clearly, Levon had told her something of their bizarre relationship. Todd cleared his throat, looking away from her knowing eyes.

"Yeah, it was fun," Todd opened the door. "I'll see you around."

"Todd," Aisha stopped him from going down the stairs and she gave him a more serious look. "I love both of you morons quite a lot. I'd really hate to see either of you hurt."

"I'd never hurt Levon," Todd said immediately, then thought better of his statement, shifting his feet awkwardly. "Not on purpose. Not if I can avoid it."

"Glad to see some things haven't changed," Aisha grinned. "Now get off my lawn."

Todd went back to the car and Levon was practically leaning out his window to wave his farewell to Aisha. Todd climbed in and they were soon on the road again. Levon glanced at Todd and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're blushing," Levon stated and Todd rubbed a frustrated hand over his heated cheeks.

"It's nothing," Todd snapped. Then he peered over at Levon, a tad nervously. "Just wondering, but how many people have you told about us kissing and stuff?"

"Did you not want anyone to know?" Levon asked and Todd shook his head at the careful way Levon posed the question.

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Todd shrugged, looking to his hands. They were rather dirty from taking down tents and packing up. "I just thought what we were doing was- I don't know- private? Just us?"

"Are you ashamed you got seduced by my overpowering gay-ness?" Levon joked, but the serious undertone was not missed by Todd who scoffed.

"As if you seduced me," Todd argued. "I'd kick your ass if you tried."

"Toddy, I've been seducing you since Christmas," Levon laughed.

"Who have you told and when?" Todd asked, back to the matter at hand and Levon glanced at him before answering.

"I told Aisha, Cash, and Bradly-" Levon began and Todd couldn't help his grimace at the mention of Levon's ex-fuck-buddy. Levon didn't miss it, smirking slightly. "-as soon as I even wanted to kiss you. I told Betto while we were camping and I'm assuming Parker knows because he's basically Cash's other half."

"Betto knows?" Todd frowned. "Shouldn't I have been the one to tell my best friend?"

"He's pretending he doesn't know if you still want to tell him," Levon snorted. "He can act pretty well."

"That feels kind of anticlimactic," Todd mumbled, more embarrassed that Betto now knew. Todd wasn't even sure exactly what was going on and he suddenly felt exposed. Todd took a breath to remind himself that they were his closest friends and the likely hood that any of them would take advantage of his exposure was very small.

"Since when are you the one that needs drama?" Levon laughed and Todd smiled slightly. Levon drove onto Todd's street and they both went quiet, eyes landing on his house as it came into view. There was an expensive car parked in the driveway.

"Well shit," Todd sighed disdainfully. "Mother's home."

"Want me to come in with you?" Levon asked, concern creeping into his gaze as he parked behind Todd's stepfather's car.

"I'm fine," Todd responded stiffly and got out of the car. He paused, leaning back in to look at Levon albeit awkwardly. "But thanks."

"I'm always here," Levon said and Todd nodded, ignoring the twisting in his stomach and the way his ears heated.

"I'll probably be seeing you later," Todd commented.

"Let me know and I'll come get you," Levon said and Todd mumbled his thanks.

Todd gathered his things from Levon's car and went up to the front door. It was unlocked, and he entered with little hesitation, not looking back when he heard Levon pulling out of the driveway. His mother's and stepfather's coats and shoes were there. The house was messier had he had left it. Todd steeled himself when he heard voices in the kitchen, slowly setting his things on the floor, just outside the porch.

"Todd?" His mother's voice came, and Todd forced himself to walk to the living room where he found them; both standing up from the couch.

His mother looked almost nothing like him. A brunette, pale, and blue-eyed. She was slender, obsessed with keeping her slim body. She dressed much nicer now that she had married a wealthier man; a cashmere cardigan and expensive pants. She was much shorter than him, forced to tilt her chin up to look at his face.

Niklas was a tall German man. Very handsome with sharp features, almond eyes and dirty blond hair flecked with gray. A casual button up and worn jeans, expensive watch on his wrist. Todd actually quite liked Niklas. He was a kind man who genuinely loved Johanna. He had been nice to Todd, tried to bond with the angry fourteen-year-old that became his stepson and bought him plenty of gifts they could use together. It was unfortunate that Niklas ended up placed in the feud between Todd and his mother.

"You're back," Todd stated, not looking impressed with his parents. "I wasn't sure I'd see you at all."

"Yes," Todd's mother smiled, a somewhat shaky smile with bright white teeth. "I wanted to see you while you were home from school."

"Are you sure?" Todd asked with sarcasm. "There are plenty, much more interesting, places around the world you could see. Have you been to Switzerland yet? I hear it's lovely this time of year."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than at home with you," she assured but Todd could see the strain in her eyes, the way her smile tightened as he spoke.

"How sweet of you," Todd said, smiling back but with too much bite to be friendly. "And you, Niklas. How's your family?"

"They are all well," Niklas answered tensely. He was never comfortable with the interactions between Todd and Johanna. He always wanted to stop them from fighting, stop Todd from being rude to his mother. Todd knew his mother had likely asked Niklas to just let the two of them talk without interfering and causing yet another shouting match.

"I'm glad," Todd had to let some honesty into his tone. Then he arched a brow. "How long have you two been back?"

"Three days," Johanna said. "Gwen and Bree told me where you were."

"Nice." Todd turned. "I'm going to put my things away."

"Todd," Johanna said, and Todd rounded on her, expression harsher than he intended. She faltered slightly. "I'm glad you're home."

"This isn't my home," Todd said and left without looking back. He put his things away; put his dirty laundry in the wash; the things he had planned to do before finding out his mother was back. Only he did them with more aggression than he would have used otherwise. It agitated him beyond words having them in the house, hearing their voices. They had abandoned him for the majority of the year and now they were back and acting as though they had never been gone.

"Todd," Johanna knocked gently on his door and he glared at it until she timidly knocked again before he put down his book and went to open the door. She was standing on the other side looking hopeful. "What are you up to?"

"You knocked just to ask what I'm doing?" Todd asked, and she forced a smile, patience waning.

"I was just wondering. You've been up here for the last hour without making a sound," she said, and he just shrugged so she continued. "Niklas and I were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us. I'm making a casserole."

"I think I'd rather eat at Lev's," Todd said. Johanna's smile twitched.

"You've been eating a lot of meals at Levon's house," she stated. "Maybe you could give them a break and eat with us."

"Now see, they don't ever need a break from me," Todd said, eyes hard, leaning on the doorframe and towering over his mother. "They are always happy to see me, always happy to care for me and treat me like one of their own kids. They don't need to leave the country to get away from me."

"You're being ridiculous," Johanna now glared back at him, smile gone. Todd cut her off.

"You say that and yet this is the first time I've seen you since September," Todd snapped. "That was almost nine fucking months ago."

"I really don't appreciate your language, Todd," Johanna spoke stiffly, trying to regain her composure, anger all over her face.

"We've talked about you playing mommy, Johanna," Todd retorted.

"Is everything all right?" Niklas was at the stairs, watching on with dark eyes, prepared for the incoming fight. Todd gave him the fakest smile he could muster.

"Everything is perfect," Todd waved his hand lazily. "I'm just letting mother know that I'll not be joining you for dinner. I'd rather go home to eat."

"Are you sure-?" Niklas started and Todd stood straight.

"I'm very sure. I think I like the company there a lot better anyway," Todd moved past his mother and toward the stairs. "I'm just going to grab my laundry and I'll be heading out."

"Todd, I want you to eat with us and talk," Johanna followed him to the laundry room and Todd snorted.

"I don't think you understand how much I don't want to talk to you," Todd said, roughly pulling his laundry from the drier and into the awaiting basket. He turned to his mother with a fierce glare. "It's not like you'll listen to what I have to say anyway." The instant crumbling of her expression told him she had caught his meaning exactly. He grabbed his basket of clothing and left.

Neither parent followed him back to his room. He could hear them talking downstairs while he put the laundry he didn't need at Levon's house away. His hands were shaking slightly with anger. The memories racing through his mind. His mother. His father. How much it had fucking hurt him. The boy. It had been months since he'd thought about the kid. He couldn't help the rush of guilt and rage.

Todd finished packing his bag, slung it over his shoulders and shut the door behind him as he left his room. He went downstairs and his mother rushed out of the kitchen. The food smelled great and Todd's stomach rumbled, betraying Todd's anger.

"You can't hold that against me forever," his mother said, eyes glistening, face set in anger. There was no question what she was talking about. "That's unfair and you know it."

"I can hold onto that night for as long as I fucking want," Todd growled, gesturing to her. "You can stand there and act like I'm so fucking cruel, but it's you! You were the adult and you were the one who fucked up! You were the one who didn't do anything and you can't just expect me to let it go!"

"Stop talking to me like that, Todd!" Todd hadn't realized he was shouting until she was shouting over him. Niklas standing behind her looking helpless. "You can never understand what that was like! You can never know how it felt!"

"You can never know how I felt," Todd snapped back. "You won't ever feel as betrayed as I did, and if you ever could, you would never forgive. I'm never going to forgive you."

"Todd," Niklas broke in and Todd glared at him.

"I'm going to Levon's," Todd snapped. "And I think you should probably take another trip. Things are better when you're avoiding me."

"We're not avoiding you!" Johanna snapped.

"I haven't seen you two in months!" Todd laughed humourlessly. "You don't think that's avoiding me?"

"Not everything we do is about you!"

"What the fuck do you leave for? If you're not avoiding me then why?" Todd's voice cracked at his volume, pointing violently to himself. " I am your fuckin son! And that means that, like it or not, the things you do affect me. You leaving the country doesn't change that. And it fucking affects me."

"I asked you time and time again to tell me if you wanted me to stay," Johanna was crying now. Angry tears that she paid no mind to on her red face and Todd hated her for looking so vulnerable. Hated her. 

"I don't fucking want you to stay!"

"You can't tell someone to fuck off and then get mad when they do! Make up your mind Todd! You're not a child anymore!"

"I can get mad all I want!" Todd felt like he was going to puke. "I can get as fucking mad as I want because I miss my mom, but all I've got is you."

"I am your mom!" Johanna screamed it and Todd flinched. "Hating me doesn't change a damn thing! I am the only mom you get!"

"I wish hating you would change things," Todd spoke thickly. "Then maybe you'll finally stop hurting me."

Todd stared at her. She stared back. The words seemed to hang in the air and stole the oxygen. None of them moved a muscle.

"I am never going to be out of your life. I am your mother," Johanna said, voice quiet and hoarse. "Like it or not, I am here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you here," Todd ground out. "I want you to go back to where you fucked off to. I'm so fucking tired of all the shit you bring up. I'm so sick of having you hanging over me."

They were silent and then Johanna laughed. A broken and hysterical laugh. Head tilted back slightly before she looked at her son's stony face, her own face wet and red. "I fucked off for the same reasons you want me gone," she shook her head, a tearful smile, makeup smeared all over. "You bring up every awful memory, every awful thing I had to see in that office."

Todd waited, heart pounding, seeing all that she was reviving. Hating her. Hating her. Hating her and it didn't change a fucking thing.

"I am so exhausted of all those awful things hanging over me," her voice trembled. "You remind me of the biggest mistake of my life, every single time I look at you. And I want nothing more than to take that moment back and fix it."

"Well you can't," Todd snapped weakly, eyes burning. She winced at his harsh tone and glared back.

"Maybe I have been avoiding you," she admitted and Todd pressed his lips together because the admission hurt more than he anticipated. "You look just like your fucking father. And he's the one I can't fucking stand."

Todd felt the air leave his lungs. Niklas called his name but he ignored it, turning on his heels and storming out of the house. The sun was setting, there were a couple neighbours eyeing his house from the shouting. His ears were ringing and he was walking. He was walking home.

He wasn't his father. He wasn't his father. He wasn't his father.


	10. Summer Still

"Lev," Todd's voice came and Levon looked up, jolting in surprise, as Todd entered his room. Levon quickly paused the show he was watching on his laptop, putting the device on his night table.

"Todd? Are you alright?" Levon frowned in concern. Todd didn't say anything, just stared at Levon looking so broken. Levon stood and Todd closed the door behind himself, dropping his bag to the floor.

Todd looked awful. He wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt. There were sweat stains, but he also was covered in goosebumps, shivering ever slightly. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red rimmed and wild. He was pale, his Adam's apple jumping in his throat.

"What happened?" Levon's voice had lowered, as soothing as he could while he slowly approached the man of his affections as though Todd were a wounded animal.

"Can I see your phone? Mine died." Todd spoke, voice hoarse. Levon quickly grabbed his phone and passed it to Todd. Todd took it and worked for a few seconds on the small screen. Then he held the device next to his face, screen facing Levon. "Do I look like this man?"

Levon squinted at the phone. The man in the picture was handsome. Strong, straight features. Styled, black hair and dark eyes, and deeply tanned and fit. He smiled in the picture like he was posing, straight white teeth. Levon recognized him immediately, having searched for more information on Todd's father when they were kids.

"There are some similarities," Levon spoke cautiously. Todd was clearly related to this man. But Todd was softer, his presence quieter than the man in the picture. Gentle, blue eyes. A scattering of freckles over his nose. Hair messy and soft smiles genuine and tinted with warmth. "But I wouldn't mistake you for each other."

"I look just fucking like him," Todd argued harshly. He tore his own phone from his pocket and chucked it on the bed. "I stared at his fucking face the whole walk here and we look like carbon fucking copies."

"You walked here?" Levon's eyes widened and Todd ignored him, glaring with so much hate at the image on the phone screen. "Todd, what the fuck? I would have come and get you? How long have you been walking?"

"Like three hours," Todd mumbled disinterestedly. "I needed out of the fucking house." He looked at Levon, a desperation in his eyes that made Levon's heart clench. "She told me I looked just like him and I don't know how I didn't fucking see it. I can't believe this."

"Your mom said you look like your father?" Levon asked wishing, not for the first time, that he could punch Todd's mother.

"She's right, Lev," Todd snapped, shoving the phone to Levon, his father's face taking up the whole screen. "We look the same."

"No, you don't," Levon argued. Todd glowered at him and Levon gently took one of Todd's hands in his own, trying to convey his honesty through his eyes. "You don't look the same. You barely look alike enough for people to think you're related."

"You're not seeing it then," Todd muttered. Levon made some coaxing noises and tugged Todd from the room, down the hall into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and placed Todd in front of the mirror. Todd dropped his eyes, refusing to look at the glass and Levon wrapped an arm around Todd's shoulders.

"Look at your face," Levon murmured and Todd grudgingly looked to the mirror, meeting Levon's stare in the reflection. "You don't look like Andrew Jameson. You don't look the same as him. You are not him. You are Todd and you look like you."

"This is dumb, Levon," Todd breathed shakily.

"No one can say you look nothing like your father. He's half your DNA. So is your mother. You have his hair colour and his jaw. Maybe his build, but I can't see much of that in the portrait shot, though I'm sure yours is way better. You might have had his nose at one point before you went and fucked it up." Todd laughed then, a small one and touched his crooked nose. "You have your mother's eyes, but so much bluer. You have the most amazing eyes, Toddy. And you have her hair type, soft and fluffy. You're pale and kinda freckled like your mom. And you have your mom's lips, but they look way better on you." Levon picked up the phone and held the picture up next to Todd's face. "You have a little bit of both your parents. That's how it works. But you don't look like a copy of this man. You have kind eyes, a real smile, and everything about you is warm."

"I kind of see what you're saying," Todd trailed off, eyes snapping from his face to his father's.

"You may not see it right yet," Levon said carefully. "You're really emotional and a bit out of it. But I can't see what your mother sees, and I've been staring at your face for way longer than she has."

"I hate her," Todd whispered. "I hate her and I hate him. I hate him so fucking much it makes me want to cry sometimes."

"He's a terrible human being," Levon agreed. "It's okay to hate him."

"You want to know what's worse than that?" Todd looked at him then, shame all over his exhausted face. "I think about him from when I was little, before everything went to shit and I miss him sometimes. I miss the man that threatened to kill me and raped a dozen kids. How fucking sick is that?"

And then Todd was crying. Broken sobs that he tried to muffle and fat tears spilled out of his eyes as if they had been waiting far too long to be released. Maybe they had been. Levon wrapped his arms around Todd, squeezing Todd tightly to his chest. Todd pressed his face into Levon's shoulder, entire body shaking, fingers gripping the back of Levon's t-shirt.

Levon couldn't be sure how long they stood in their embrace, Levon trying to comfort Todd in the only way he could think off. When Todd stilled, started mumbling apologies into the crook of Levon's neck, Levon decided it was enough hugging. He made Todd shower and twenty minutes later Todd looked a little better. Clean sweat pants and a white t-shirt, the smell from his walk gone and the redness of his eyes soothed a tad.

They got settled in Levon's bed, laying side by side. Levon watched the way Todd breathed; so deeply as if he was trying to exhale all the demons in his heart. Eyes closed, lashes long against his cheeks. So fucking beautiful. 

"Did I tell you about Kyle?" Todd asked, voice so quiet Levon almost missed it. Levon rolled onto his side so he could see Todd's face. Todd's eyes opened and looked up at him with more vulnerability than Levon had ever seen.

"No," Levon answered just as quietly. "You've never mentioned a Kyle."

"I did, but I never said his name until now," Todd let out a deep sigh. "I haven't said his name in years."

Levon said nothing. He wasn't sure what Todd was thinking, he wasn't sure what to do to make Todd feel better. He simply waited, unsure if he should even touch Todd, afraid to upset Todd further.

"Kyle was one of my friend's- Cathy's- younger brother. I was ten, so he was probably eight. He was one of the boys on the hockey team my dad coached," Todd swallowed and Levon realized where the story was going with a drop of dread in his gut. "He was a sweet kid, but a shit skater. My dad offered to have him practice skating more. Dad did that sometimes. Gave the kids that struggled private lessons. Kyle never got better at skating, ended up spending a lot of time with my dad. A lot of boys had before so no one thought it was weird. My dad was a great guy. Always helping boys learn to skate. Volunteering so much of his precious time to the little leagues." There was no small amount of venom in the tired voice and Levon winced internally.

"Kyle was the one I caught my dad with. I don't know how many other boys he destroyed, he never gave a clear number, but Kyle was the one I saw," Todd whispered, his eyes pinching shut then. Levon remembered Todd's words from when he heard the vague details of the story, my daddy never touched me. Touching his own kid would be too twisted, even for him. "I walked into dad's office. Dad said he liked to show Kyle videos of real skaters and hockey players that's why they were in his office. I wasn't supposed to be home, but I got sick and couldn't stay for the afterschool program. I was supposed to sleep, but I couldn't so I went to the office to see my dad," Todd's eyes remained closed, chest rising faster, breath coming out quicker. "He had locked me in my room, but I learned how to break out of that a while ago. I broke out. I walked right into the office. And my dad was raping a fucking eight-year-old kid.

"Dad was so mad at me. He shoved me in the cupboard behind his desk and locked me in there while he drove Kyle home. I didn't even try to get out. He was so mad and I was so scared. When he came back he wasn't as crazy. He took me out and told me all this shit about how I didn't understand what I saw and that I couldn't mention it to anyone or our entire family would be in huge trouble. I didn't want to be the one to ruin our family, did I?" Todd snorted without humour. Levon could hardly breath as Todd talked. "I waited two days. Stayed home from school with my mom the first; I was puking so bad. Mom didn't understand why I was so sick so suddenly. No one else was sick in the area like I was. I think it was fear that made it bad. When I got back to school I saw Kyle. He fucking cried when he saw me. He thought I was going to get him in trouble. My dad had drilled it into his head that if anyone found out they would hate him. Everyone would hate him. He was a fucking eight year old." Todd's voice cracked. He was silent and Levon gently pressed a palm to Todd's chest, feeling the rapid heart beat and wondering if he was over stepping. Todd placed his hand over Levon's, eyes pinched shut.

"I told my mom what happened," Todd said lowly. "You know she didn't believe me. She was making supper, dad was out late, I told her everything. She got mad. Really mad and made me go to my room without supper. I cried in my room, I didn't understand everything and I was scared and mad." Todd peered up at Levon, eyes watery. "Dad came home and I think mom must have asked him about what I said. He came to my room and he beat the shit out of me. God it fucking hurt, I thought he was going to kill me right there on my bedroom floor. Then he threatened to kill me. Said I was about to ruin the family and that he wasn't going to let that happen. I had one more chance to keep my mouth shut or he would burry me in the backyard.

"It took me almost a week to get to my Uncle Ted," Todd said. "Dad kept me on a tight leash, afraid I'd tell on him. Mom was spacey after I tried to tell her. She grounded me. I was going to do what my dad told me, but then I heard dad telling Kyle's dad that Kyle could come over after school for some more 'practise' and maybe to hang out with me because I'd been antisocial lately," Todd laughs humourlessly.

"That night, after they put me to bed I snuck out. All I had was a flashlight and I walked four hours to my Uncle Ted's house," Todd sighed. "He always hated my dad, thought my mom should have married someone else. He believed me right away and called the police. There was a huge investigation and dad was sent to prison.

"But do you know how much damage a pedophile can do when he had free rein over dozens of boys each year?" Todd blinked. "Some guys came forward when they were looking for dad's victims, but a lot kept quiet. Kyle was one they knew about. Everyone knew about Kyle.

"Kids are so fucking cruel," Todd whispered. "They bullied me for having a pedo dad. They told me my dad touched me when he didn't. I got into a lot of fights. I lost most of my friends and kids weren't allowed to hang out with me outside of school anymore. Kyle got it worse since they knew for sure what had happened. Kyle didn't handle it well. He cried a lot and things only got worse. He was so small, and it's like he couldn't grow. He was so jumpy, you couldn't go near him without him nearly pissing himself. He killed himself when he was thirteen," Todd said it fast and Levon almost missed it, blinked in shock. "I only know because I was mentioned in his suicide note. Cathy and I weren't friends anymore, after what happened, but she told me about his death and that he had thanked me in his letter. For making it stop, I guess. Even though I came way too late."

"Fucking hell, Todd," Levon breathed and Todd blinked tearfully at him before looking away sharply.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded all that on you," Todd murmured. "I just needed to get it all out. I felt like it was choking me and you're the only one I want to talk to about any of this."

"I'm always here for you," Levon said firmly, grasping Todd's hand in his. "I'm here to support you any way I can."

"That's all starting to sound pretty gay," Todd teased weakly and Levon brought Todd's hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I am very gay for you." Todd laughed slightly, then gazed at the ceiling dazedly.

"I dream about Kyle a lot. Usually, they're nightmares," Todd confessed. "I wish things had been different for him. I wish I could have saved him."

"You were a kid," Levon said firmly. "You did everything you could."

"I wasn't enough," Todd agreed sadly. They were silent for a while, Levon trying to absorb all that he heard and Todd lost in his thoughts. Levon almost thought Todd had fallen asleep when he spoke again.

"I wish I understood why my mother didn't believe me," Todd breathed. "I wouldn't hate her so much if it made more sense. I was her kid."

"Some people make bad choices when they're scared," Levon mused. "I can't justify her actions, but she was probably just scared and shocked and didn't want to believe you."

"I didn't want to believe me either," Todd grunted. "Didn't make it any less real. She really got punished by the town though. It was really bad, I'd forgive her if she wasn't such a massive cunt."

"People gave her shit, too?" Levon asked and Todd nodded.

"The kids gave me trouble, but the adults didn't, and I could beat up the kids that tried to start things with me," Todd sighed. "People were mad at my mom. They harassed her at her clubs until she stopped going. Harassed her at work. Vandalized her car and our house. She got beat up on her way home from work one day so she quit her job and we moved in with my Uncle Ted for a bit. Then we moved up here, where no one knew us."

"You don't have to forgive her because she's suffered, too," Levon said. "You're allowed to hate her."

"I don't think I'll ever forgive her," Todd whispered.

"And that's okay," Levon whispered back. Todd stared at him then peeked at the alarm clock on Levon's night table.

"Wanna go to sleep now?" Todd asked quietly. "I'm kind of exhausted."

"Next time you better fucking call me," Levon said, staring hard at Todd. "I'm happy to pick you up when you're in trouble."

"I'll remember that," Todd grumbled. He rolled onto this back and Levon got up to shut off the lights, stripping down to his boxers on his way back to the bed. Todd had removed his shirt but left the sweatpants on. Levon climbed in beside him and fitting the blankets over both of them while Todd laid on his stomach.

"Thank you for trusting me," Levon said lowly and Todd turned his face to Levon, pale eyes gleaming in the dark.

"You've always been the person I trust the most," Todd responded. "Even when we were kids and you were obsessed with being my friend."

"I don't want to be your friend anymore," Levon offered and Todd's lips twitched.

"Got your eyes on a new title now, have you?" Todd asked and Levon smirked slightly but didn't respond. He placed a hand on Todd's back, smooth skin beneath his fingers making him smile. Todd didn't protest as Levon began drawing little patterns over his back.

"You're beautiful," Levon breathed and Todd rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop with the girly compliments," Todd complained lightly. "Call me sexy, or strong, or butch."

"You are sexy," Levon grinned, bringing his face close and pecking a kiss to Todd's lips. Blue eyes widened in surprise, but Todd didn't disapprove the affection. "You are so fucking strong." Another kiss, pushing his luck. "You are butch, you are handsome, but most of all, you are beautiful. The most beautiful person I know." A longer kiss, gentle and sweet.

"Thanks," Todd said it with sarcasm but he was sincere with his breathless tone. Levon grinned.

"No problem, princess."

"I hate you," Todd grimaced immediately and Levon laughed, a relived and loud laugh.

"Oh Toddy, you're not fooling anyone," Levon told him and Todd glared before he turned his head away, clearly unwilling to move his body while Levon was touching him. Levon smiled internally, feeling bubbly and light.

"Hey, Levon," Todd said, not turning back.

"Yes, Todd?"

"You're kind of beautiful, too," Todd said it quietly.

"Thank you, Toddy," Levon smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Todd's bare shoulder. Goosebumps rose along Todd's arm.

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll kick your ass," Todd promised.

"I know, Todd," Levon chuckled. "My lips are sealed."

Todd fell asleep long before Levon did. Tracing gentle shaped onto Todd's back until Todd started his soft snoring. Levon settled back down and found his mind was impossible to calm with so many emotions coursing through him at one time. He was sure that he had never felt so much love for a single person at once, and his chest ached with longing.


	11. Summer

Todd woke up feeling rested. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before lifting his head and locating Levon sitting beside him, headphones in while he watched Netflix on his laptop. Looking at Levon, recalling all that had happened the previous evening, Todd felt naked. As if he had stripped all his protective layers away and bared himself before Levon. Todd wasn't sure how he felt about the sensation.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were awake," Levon yanked out his earbuds, smiling warmly at Todd while he paused his show and set the laptop aside. "I thought you might never wake up, honestly."

"Why? What time is it?" Todd frowned and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Todd grimaced. "Shit."

"Yeah, I've gotten up, showered and ate while you were dead to the world. Hope you don't mind. I think you might have needed the sleep though," Levon said and Todd nodded slightly.

"No, I appreciate that," Todd mumbled. "I just wasn't planning to sleep the entire day away."

"You doing okay?" Levon asked after a few moments of silence, concern flitting over his face. Todd stared at him for a long moment, pondering the question.

"I'm okay," Todd finally spoke and Levon searched him with his eyes. Todd gave him a grateful look. "I'm really okay, Lev. I'm much better than yesterday."

Levon was satisfied with that and they climbed out of the bed. Todd glanced around for his shirt and belongings. Levon glanced at him before Todd was even sure what he was looking for. 

"I charged your phone but turned it off," Levon said, nodding to the phone on the desk. "Your mom and Niklas have been calling you nonstop since about eight this morning."

"Fuck them," Todd grunted, glaring momentarily at his phone. "Wanna get some food? I'm starving."

"I never say no to food," Levon grinned.

The two men made their way downstairs. They went right to the kitchen and Levon opened the fridge to list off what they had for leftovers. Todd took a seat of the barstool at the island counter. Bree was at work so Gwen was the only one to greet them, coming into the kitchen with wet hair and fresh clothes.

"Todd," Gwen smiled warmly. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, I came in last night and crashed in Levon's room," Todd smiled sheepishly. "I should have said 'hi'."

"Damn right you should have," Gwen came over and ruffled his hair. Todd accepted it without complaint, his hair was still a mess from sleeping.

"Were you just in the pool?" Levon asked, eyeing his mother's wet hair.

"Yeah, I wanted to clean it up so Ophelia could go swimming," Gwen nodded. "You would know how hot it is if you ever left your room."

"Why should I leave my room?" Levon sassed. "I've got Netflix, chips, and air conditioning. What else could a man need?"

"This man needs a head on his shoulders," Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to go find your sister."

Gwen left the room and Todd decided he would eat the leftover spaghetti. Levon got them both a glass of milk and started munching on an apple, sitting the stool next to Todd and watching Todd eat. Todd pretended he didn't feel the eyes on him.

"Want to go swimming after food then?" Levon asked once he finished his apple and Todd shrugged. 

"Sure, I don't mind," Todd said. Levon smirked a little.

"Great, I've been waiting to get you all wet and half-naked," Levon flirted and Todd rolled his eyes, shoving the other man away from himself.

"Stop being a pervert before I drown you," Todd growled, feeling playful as Levon stumbled off the stool. Levon bounced right back, getting right up close to Todd and Todd watched him expectantly.

"I love it when you get rough with me," Levon moaned, voice thick with humour.

"Freak," Todd mumbled and Levon laughed. Then Levon was pecking a kiss to Todd's cheek. Todd's face heated at the contact, watching Levon but not pulling away or arguing the affection. Seeing the opportunity, Levon pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Levon looked extremely pleased, a satisfied smile on his face and Todd had to smile back. He felt oddly comfortable, relaxed around Levon in a way he hadn't before. It was nice.

They changed into their swim trunks once Todd was done eating, and Todd got his teeth brushed. Then they went into Levon's backyard. It was a relatively large yard with a thirty-foot pool and plenty of flowers lining their fence; Gwen's pride and joy.

Todd found it hard not to stare at Levon as they stepped into the sunny outdoors. He was much fitter than Todd, with defined abdominal muscles and firm, tanned skin. He wore a pair of white and blue striped swim trunks that made him look even more tanned than he was. His hair sot and unstyled because he was going to be getting it wet. He was impossibly attractive, and Todd was finding it hard to believe he hadn't paid attention before.

Todd dropped a hand to his stomach. He was fit, but not nearly as defined at Levon. His abdomen was flat but not abs. His skin was lightly tanned, the after-effects of getting burned every time he was exposed to sunlight. He remembered a time when he had been envious of Levon's looks, but today he could only focus on how perfect Levon was. 

"You feeling okay, Toddy?" Levon asked, and Todd nodded, smiling faintly. Their hands brushed together as they walked over to the pool, Levon dropping their towels on the deck.

Ophelia was already in the pool, floating in circles, music playing from the speaker on the deck, and drinking hot chocolate out of a twirly straw. She looked up when the boys came out and groaned dramatically. "I was enjoying the peace! Go back inside, you freaks."

"We're here to enjoy some fresh air," Levon told her and Todd only smiled. The sun was hot on his exposed skin and Todd squinted at the bright sky, cloudless. It was really nice out.

"Can't you idiots do that somewhere else?" Ophelia sighed but she was smiling slightly as she finished up her drink. They bantered some more and soon Todd and Levon were in the cool water as well, swimming in lazy circles as they got used to the temperature. Todd felt oddly light-hearted, laughing along with Levon and Ophelia. It was pleasant.

They spent almost three hours in the water, playing several games and floating around while they talked. Jasper ended up joining them at one point, then Bree and Gwen came in once Bree got home from work. It was hectic and loud and Todd felt at home.

By the time they got out Todd's skin was pruned and probably sunburnt but the grin on his face felt permanently etched in. It felt like a long time since he was so happy. He felt safe and warm, surrounded by the people he considered family.

They ate a quick dinner of chicken strips and fries because Bree claimed she had had too long of a day to spend her evening slaving away at the stove. Her children had accepted this with very little complaint. They all sat down to at in the living room, deciding not to even bother setting the table.

"Move it, loser," Jasper shoved Levon off the couch so he could have the seat and Todd snickered. Todd was already on the floor, his back the seat Ophelia was sitting in. Levon struggled not to lose his food on the floor then glared at his older brother.

"You're such an ass!" Levon snapped. "I was there first!"

"Now you're not. Crazy how that works," Jasper smirked.

"Better be nicer or you're going to spend another three weeks trying to get crickets out of your room," Levon threatened and Jasper tried to kick him. Back when Jasper was still in high school, Levon had released a jar of live crickets into Jasper's bedroom. Jasper had been so pissed.

"Boys, behave," Bree chided. "You haven't fought all day, let's try to keep it that way."

"Tell that to Mr. Mature over here," Levon muttered, hooking a thumb in his brother's direction before scooting over to sit next to Todd. Todd was very aware of how their shoulders brushed.

"There really wasn't any fighting today," Ophelia mused while Jasper grumbled a few choice words about Levon. Ophelia nudged Todd with her foot. "What's up with you? Did you break? Have pigs started flying? You and Levon got along for a whole day!"

"It's truly a miracle," Todd said dryly, and Ophelia laughed at him.

"Toddy has finally come to tolerate my existence," Levon told her. "I don't annoy him anymore."

"Oh, you're still plenty annoying," Todd sighed and Levon bumped their shoulders together.

"Shut up, you love me," Levon purred and Todd rolled his eyes, focusing on his food.

"When are you working again, Lev?" Bree asked.

"I'm back to work tomorrow," Levon sighed dramatically. "We've got a new girl I'll be showing the ropes. Can't say I'm excited about that."

"Sacrifice her to Satan," Ophelia mumbled then her eyes widened with humour as she realized they had heard her. Todd had to laugh at that. "I was joking."

"You're such a little nutcase," Jasper chuckled then pointed to his moms. "You guys thought I was a deranged teen and you're raising that psycho."

"At least she cleans her room when we ask her," Gwen said pointedly, and Jasper grinned sheepishly.

"Speaking of nutcases," Levon drawled, peering up at his sister with a smirk. "How have things been going with Betto?"

"Oh god," Todd groaned. He was officially over having Betto and Ophelia date. All Betto ever talked about was Ophelia. All he wanted to do was be with Ophelia. Todd was about ready to cut the Italian idiot out of his life if he heard her name said one more time in that gushy tone. "Do you realize how much you're hurting me right now?" Todd asked Levon and Levon grinned widely.

"Things have been great actually," Ophelia said, a pink tint crossing her cheeks. "He took me on a date to an aquarium last week."

"How sweet," Jasper sneered and Ophelia chucked a chicken strip at him causing Bree to start yelling and Gwen to crack up.

"It only sounds sweet when she talks about it," Levon rolled his eyes. "When Betto talks about it it's like a mission and everything has to be perfect and it's insane and sickening. I hope you know that that boy is insane about you. Honestly. I puke in my mouth a little every time he mentions you."

"He talks about me?" Ophelia's eyes lit up with interest and Todd scoffed.

"You're all he talks about," Todd sighed then realized that may be oversharing. He grimaced and glanced at Levon who was watching his sister with amusement.

"What kind of stuff does he say about me?" She asked and Todd immediately shook his head.

"I am no doing this," Todd said and the family laughed around him. "I'm going to get a drink."

"You have to tell me something at least!" Ophelia protested.

"That boy is crazy about you," Todd said, giving her a warm look. "And that's all I'm giving you."

"Killjoy," Ophelia said but she was smiling.

Todd went to the kitchen, set his empty plate in the sink, and grabbed a glass to fill with water. Levon came in a few seconds later, placing his own plate with Todd's. They were silent as Todd drank half his cup.

"I had a really good day with you," Levon said and Todd lowered his glass to look at Levon with a raised brow.

"That's nice," Todd snorted. "I hear I'm great company."

"Wow, way to be a jackass," Levon rolled his eyes and Todd snickered, dropping his gaze then bringing it back to Levon's with sincerity.

"I had a great day too," Todd said softer.

"With me or with the rest of the family?" Levon asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"Why don't you just take it as a compliment," Todd said and Levon chuckled. Levon came up to him and Todd didn't stop him. They were less than a foot apart, Levon's hands resting gently on Todd's hips.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" Levon asked and Todd nodded stiffly, eyes flicking down to Levon's mouth, half expecting to be kissed.

"Yeah," Todd licked his lips. "I'm not planning to go home for a while. Until mom is gone."

"I get you all to myself for a bit then?" Levon mused and Todd grinned a little.

"Until we both go to work again," Todd agreed, Levon shushed him quickly and Todd laughed.

"Don't talk about work. It ruins the mood."

"What mood?" Todd smirked.

"This mood right here," Levon smiled, then he lowered his head the inch or two until his lips were pressed against Todd's. It wasn't a deep kiss, both of them aware of all the people in the other room, but it still made Todd feel hot all over. Levon's hands gripping his hips, and his own hands gripping the glass of water between their bodies. He felt like he was becoming way too fond of Levon's kisses. Fond of the way they made him feel.

When Levon pulled away he gently pressed their foreheads together, staring into Todd's eyes with the warmest and most affectionate smile Todd had ever seen on his face. It made Todd breathless.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of kissing you," Levon breathed and Todd smiled faintly, humming in agreement. Levon's smiled seemed to widen impossibly, that dimple so clear. Then he initiated another kiss, pulling away when a loud laugh from the other room startled them. Todd watched Levon, slightly dazed as Levon took a step back, still smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Todd asked quietly, examining Levon's face and unsure how to interpret the affectionate look.

"Because I love you," Levon answered and Todd took a moment to understand what he heard. His eyes went wide, mouth dropped open and glass slipped from his fingers. The violent shattering of glass made Levon jump but Todd was rooted to the spot, staring at Levon with shock.

"Are you serious right now?" Todd blurted.

"Of course I'm fucking serious!" Levon laughed, laughing at the mess and at Todd, standing just out of the mess of broken glass. "Why did you drop your cup!"

"It's your fault!" Todd said back, voice higher pitched than it should be. He could hardly take his eyes off Levon as Levon's family came to see what had happened.

"Jasper, go get the vacuum," Bree took control and Gwen got out of her way. "What happened?"

"Todd dropped a glass," Levon said, thoroughly amused, and Todd glanced at Levon's mothers, face flushing.

"Sorry, I was just clumsy," Todd said, he forced himself not to look at Levon and looked at the mess he made. "Sorry."

"It's all right sweetie," Bree promised. Bree managed to get the mess cleaned up, with next to no help from Todd who seemed to be reduced to a blushing, bumbling idiot. He couldn't seem to focus on anything except what Levon had just said, his mind reeling.

"What is up with you?" Ophelia asked, laughter in her voice after watching Todd struggle to get out of Bree's way. "Why are you so red?"

"Nothing," Todd mumbled. Then Gwen came over and placed her hand on his forehead to check him for a fever but he pushed her hands away. "I'm actually fine, thanks."

"You sure now?" Gwen said with amusement.

"He's fine, just a bit of a drama queen," Levon chimed in and Todd glared at him, face heating further much to his frustration.

"What did you do, Levon?" Gwen asked and Todd decided it was time for him to leave. He made his feet carry him out and right out to the backyard. The sun was setting and the air was still quite warm. Todd inhaled deeply, trying to clear his mind.

"Are you mad at me?" Levon asked, closing the back doors behind him so they had some privacy.

"No," Todd said. "I'm just- I just didn't expect. You said you just had a crush on me."

"I was trying not to scare you away by some on too strong too fast," Levon smiled and Todd nodded, not sure that made things better or not. Levon walked over but left a good four feet between them.

"Have I just scared you away?" Levon asked and Todd shook his head, swallowing thickly. Levon smiled in relief.

"I'm just surprised," Todd shook his head. "How long have you been in love with me?"

"I would say since Thanksgiving but maybe longer," Levon shrugged, Todd blinked at him.

"How the hell didn't I notice?" Todd breathed and Levon smirked.

"I can't really tell you that. I haven't been particularly subtle."

"What does this mean?" Todd asked. Levon was in love with him. Love. That was serious.

"It means that we really were never meant to be friends," Levon said and Todd laughed a little at the humour.

"Fuck this is so weird," Todd breathed. "Everything feels so different since we kissed. I thought you promised me that gay wasn't contagious."

"I might have lied," Levon grinned. "It's spread through mouth-to-mouth contact."

"I knew it," Todd sighed.

"I can infect you with more than just gay if you let me more than kiss you," Levon said and Todd grimaced immediately causing Levon to burst out laughing and he had to join.

"You're so disgusting, I can't stand you," Todd shook his head, but that joke broke the tension that was building up in Todd. Now he just felt unbelievably light and a little dazed.

"I'm just joking, you prude," Levon laughed. "I've been tested and I am squeaky clean."

"You're a dirty, dirty man," Todd argued and Levon smirked. Then Levon walked closer, slowly as if asking for permission and Todd gave it. Todd looked away from Levon and Levon stopped, leaving a small space between them. Leon was staring at him, Todd's ears were hot. He reached out and took Levon's hand, holding it timidly.

"Do you really love me?" Todd whispered not daring to look up.

"So much that it scares me sometimes," Levon whispered back. They stayed outside for quite a while after that, neither willing to break the soft atmosphere that had settled around them.


	12. Summer

"We can't play Pictionary. There are seven of us. It won't be even teams," Todd said, frowning as they got the game out.

"Sorry, Phee, guess you have to leave," Levon smirked, turning to his little sister and she glared at him. Her wet hair was up in a twist, she had been forced to remove the little makeup she had put on. She was wearing one of Betto's t-shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts. She looked extremely unimpressed with her older brother, clearly not quite having forgiven him for pelting her with water-balloons as she walked to the front door.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Levon," Aisha cut in, sending Ophelia a sympathetic look. "You've put her through enough."

"She's been through worse," Levon snickered, chuckling a bit louder when Ophelia just glared at him harder. Todd rolled his eyes at Levon's antics and kicked the man in the leg to divert his attention. Levon turned his head to give Todd a grin before he slung his arm along the back of Todd's chair. Todd allowed it, feeling his heart rate speed up as it always seemed to when Levon showed any forms of affection.

Being around Levon had changed ever since Levon had said the L-word. Todd felt light, and his pulse quickened each time he was around Levon. Levon had become significantly more affectionate; touching, hugging, and kissing Todd at every opportunity. It was taking Todd some getting used to but he could hardly say it was an unpleasant change. He silently admitted to himself that he did enjoy the small gestures; like the arm behind his shoulders, fingers almost absently moving in tiny patterns on his shoulder.

"I hate that that's true. You bully my girlfriend," Betto sighed and set up the game at the center of the table. They were all in Betto's dining room, placed in the spacious, air-conditioned room and trying to avoid the sweltering heat outside. Sun spilled in through all the windows and they had taken seats around the round table to play games like a bunch of children. Save for the cold beers that were placed around the table and in their hands.

"It's not bullying if she's my sister," Levon argued.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Aisha retorted and Todd sighed.

"Let's just play the game," Todd said and grabbed a pencil and slip of paper. "Me and Levon, Betto and Ophelia, and Cash, Parker and Aisha. Parker is shit at everything so he barely even counts as a player anyway."

"Rude," Parker frowned, and Cash cracked up laughing.

"Way to make me the third wheel of the team," Aisha grumbled and dragged her chair closer to the happy couple. Todd smirked and little and Aisha flipped him off.

Ophelia and Betto went first and the game was sent rolling. The pieces moved across the board and Todd's cheeks hurt from laughing. It was clear that none of them were anywhere near decent artists, and Parker was clearly among the worst, unable to even understand what anyone else was drawing. As predicted he was a useless member. Before long Cash and Aisha were complaining that Parker was the reason why their team was in last place and Betto was trying to shut them up, a satisfied grin on his lips at being in the lead with Ophelia.

Levon was frustrated, ridiculously competitive, wanting to be ahead of his sister and Todd couldn't help how much that amused him. He had purposely dragged their turns out to get Levon on edge and annoyed with him. The pinches Levon kept delivering to Todd's thigh were a clear indicator to how unimpressed Levon was with Todd's behaviour.

"All play," Cash sighed as their piece landed on the orange square and Levon let out a quick cheer, snatching up his pencil.

"Get your head in the game, Toddy," Levon growled at him and Todd snickered. "Or I'll be smothering you in your sleep tonight."

"Always so angry," Todd mumbled and Levon shoved him.

The card was passed around to the assigned artists; Levon, Ophelia, and Aisha. Levon squinted at the card in annoyance and Todd hid another smirk. Parker, having been scolded one too many times, decided not to participate with his team and took charge of watching the timer.

"Everyone ready?" Parker asked boredly, and received a chorus of affirmatives. "Go." He flipped the timer.

Levon immediately started drawing and Todd leaned in close to see the paper. His brows bunched together at the random series of circles and squiggles. Everyone was shouting guesses around them. Parker still looked bored.

"What the fuck is this?" Todd asked Levon and Levon huffed out a frustrated breath, making some straight lines.

"Church?" Cash blurted and Aisha was shaking her head quickly.

"Windows?" Betto asked Ophelia but was wrong, and Todd tried to see something of the sort in Levon's drawing. Eyeing the messy drawing he could probably see windows.

"Stained glass?" Todd asked at just a second before Betto did and Levon threw his hands up with a shout.

"In your face!" Levon called at Ophelia and she chucked her pencil at him. Todd grinned at that, narrowly dodging the pencil, then Levon turned and planted a kiss on his lips sending heat rocketing over his cheeks. "Thank you for not being a dumbass."

"What the fuck?" Parker's mouth had fallen open and he stared at the two men in surprise. "Did that just happen?"

"You just kissed Todd," Ophelia blinked at her brother in shock, a slow smile spreading over her face and Todd wanted to strangle Levon for subjecting him to such embarrassment. "You seriously did."

"Problem?" Levon asked looking far smugger than Todd thought the situation warranted.

"Is this a thing now?" Parker asked and glanced around the table at the rest of the company's lack of reaction, just knowing smiles. "How long has this been a thing?"

"This is not a thing," Todd growled in annoyance, good mood ruined. "We're not a thing."

"Totally not a thing," Levon agreed with a wide, sarcastic smile, propping his chin on his fist. "Just two guys, not even friends, who like to make out. Nothing weird about that."

"Shut up, Levon," Todd snapped and Levon cast him a smirk.

"I thought you knew," Aisha said to Parker and Parker frowned at her.

"How would I know?" Parker blinked. "I've never seen them kiss before."

"But Cash knew," Aisha gestured to Cash who was smiling ecstatically at Todd causing the man to blush further. "I thought couples shared a brain."

"Cash doesn't share anything," Parker snorted. "She has treats stashed all over our house and I won't tell me where any of them are. She has secrets with my mom and everything."

"You don't get to know where the treats are because you'll eat it all," Cash glanced at her fiancé. "I need those snacks for when I have bad days."

"What about when I have bad days?" Parker challenged and Cash arched a brow.

"Then you can go out and buy your own snacks. Stop trying to take mine."

"Can we just keep playing?" Todd heaved out a sigh.

"I feel like I have to catalog this moment," Ophelia whispered loudly to Betto. "I always knew they were meant to be. I feel validated."

"Here, roll the dice," Todd said, shoving the dice at Levon and scowling at Ophelia. She smiled back prettily.

"Moms are going to flip," Ophelia continued. "They don't know, do they?"

"No," Levon grinned and Todd groaned. "Do you think they would have kept quiet about it if they knew?"

"I so want to be there when your moms find out," Aisha laughed. "I fucking love them."

"Todd's probably going to have an aneurysm when they find out," Betto chuckles, glancing amusedly at Todd's red, glowering face.

The game was much less enjoyable for Todd after that. It seemed it like everyone had lost some interest in the game and was more into freely cracking jokes about Todd and Levon. Todd tried repeatedly to divert the attention from himself but that only seemed to make it funnier for them. Todd purposely lost the game for Levon as revenge. Levon's grimace when Ophelia and Betto won was the only thing that lifted Todd's mood.

Todd decided to leave right after the game, ready to be away from everyone, and Levon agreed easily. They were the first ones to leave and Todd slammed out of the house ignoring their jabs about the two of them needing private time. Levon was hot on his heels, still chuckling.

"I hope you know I'm mad at you," Todd informed Levon as Levon pulled the car out of the driveway and Levon glanced at him with a smile.

"Mad that I kissed you in front of our closest friends?" Levon asked and Todd scowled at him.

"Obviously, you fuck-wit." Todd had half a mind to make Levon drive him to his own house. Todd's mother had taken Todd's advice and they had left not too long after the fight to some unknown destination. Todd was still refusing to answer the phone calls or read the texts.

"Would you be less mad if I said I was sorry?" Levon asked, staring straight ahead, lips pressed together in clear suppression of laughter.

"I would be less mad if I punched you a few times."

"How about we just head to my place and have some killer make-up sex?" Levon asked, a teasing smirk spreading across his lips. His eyes shifted to Todd and he started laughing at the harsh glare he was receiving. Todd decided it was a good time to turn the radio up.

They arrived at Levon's house and Todd was out of the car before the engine was even cut. Levon followed as quickly as he could. Todd ignored Levon's goading and absently noted that both Gwen and Bree's cars were in the driveway and Jasper's motorcycle was visible in the garage. All the more witnesses for when he unavoidably murders Levon.

"Toddy," Levon came behind him, voice full of laughter. "Don't be like that, babe!"

"Don't even call me that," Todd grimaced immediately, turning his head to glance at Levon while continuing up the stairs to Levon's room. "You know I hate that shit."

"If I give up the pet names will you forgive me for outing you to our friends?" Levon asked and Todd rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Lev," Todd made it up the stairs and for the door to Levon's room. "Most of them already knew anyway."

"So, you're not mad?" Levon asked and Todd swallowed his amusement at Levon's confusion.

"No, I'm not mad, Idiot," Todd turned around to face Levon, standing across the room. Levon blinked at him, smirking slightly as he closed the door, shutting them into the bedroom.

"I think my pet-name was sweeter than yours," Levon said and Todd's lips twitched into a crooked smile.

"I think mine is more accurate to your person," Todd defended and Levon narrowed his eyes slightly, face full of mischief. He started walking forward and Tod wondered how a person could look so good in a pair of board shorts and a white t-shirt. Levon always looked so damn good.

"You sure you're not mad?" Levon asked, voice going husky and Todd blinked at the sudden change in mood.

"I'm pretty annoyed that you had all of them fucking with me the whole afternoon," Todd said. "But I'm not mad per-say."

"How disappointing," Levon just about purred, stepping right up close to Todd, their chests nearly touching. "I was looking forward to that make-up sex."

"Mind out of the gutter," Todd warned, a hand landing on Levon's chest, undecided if he meant to push the other man away or not.

"I think you should get in the gutter with me," Levon grinned. "Everything is way more fun in here."

"Everything is way dirtier in there," Todd chuckled despite himself and Levon hummed in approval.

"Want me to show you just how fun dirty can be?" Levon asked and Todd's head tilted up toward the lips that were moving all too close to his face.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?"

Then they were kissing. Levon's fingers were on Todd's cheeks, holding their faces together as he dominated the kiss and Todd let him. Kissing Levon only seemed to grow more intense each time. They were rough kisses with always the right amount of tongue, the right amount of touching at all the right times. It made Todd feel like he was floating, clinging to Levon desperately so he didn't fly away.

Perhaps it was the talk of make-up sex, or the flirty banter that had preceded their kiss, but the spark between them seemed more alive than ever. Todd wasn't sure when the lust had seeped into his mind but soon it was all he could focus on. His hands gripped Levon's hips, pulling the man against him and groaning lowly against Levon's lips at the contact.

That seemed to be some sort of consent Todd hadn't known Levon had been waiting for as only moments later Levon was sliding his hands down Todd's neck and just about everywhere his hands could reach. Todd revelled in the attention, deciding to follow the example, dragging his fingers over the hard muscles that lay below the thin, summer fabrics of his clothing.

"Your shirt," Levon pulled away. They were both breathing hard, Todd's eyes felt heavy with need, lips raw from kissing. He blinked at Levon confusedly and Levon was smirking fondly, tugging at the hem of Todd's t-shirt. "Take it off, Toddy."

"Off?" Todd breathed stupidly, realized his idiocy as Levon nodded, lips pressing together to hide laughter, and pulled the shirt over his head. He bit down the swell of self-consciousness as Levon eyed his flat, ab-less stomach with obvious excitement.

"I fucking love you," Levon murmured and Todd flushed a red so fierce it almost had him swaying. He didn't have to respond as Levon tore off his own shirt in a much more fluid motion, uniting their lips again before Todd had a chance to admire the new sight.

The kiss was much wilder than before, as if the lack of shirts had made it all seem more intimate. Levon was touching all over Todd, even stopping to squeeze at Todd's ass in a way no one had before, and Todd mumbled his approval into Levon's mouth. Levon directed their kissing selves toward the bed, a flurry of groping and frantic making out like a pair of hormone-driven teenagers. Todd couldn't find the will to embarrassed by that.

Levon was on top of him and Todd couldn't find a single thing wrong with that, the hands on either side of his head, biceps flexing next to his face. Couldn't find a single thing wrong with the way Levon covered his body, pressing their hips together. Todd's legs went awkwardly around Levon's waist, and he didn't care. Levon's kisses made it so nothing else mattered.

Levon started rolling his hips causing a friction that was so pleasing Todd had to pull away from the kiss to groan in satisfaction. Levon began kissing along his jaw and Todd could feel the smile on the man's lips. Always amused. Todd moaned again, softly and wishing he could muffle it completely as Levon started setting a sloppy rhythm Todd tried to meet with his own clumsy movements.

Levon kissed into the crook of his neck, sucking on the skin their and Todd move his head so Levon had more access to the sensitive space. Todd reached down and grabbed at Levon's ass, marveling at the feeling of the round muscles in his palms, squeezing and encouraging the man to grind harder against him. Todd tried to stop the sounds that were climbing in his throat, breathing harder than he liked, eyes closed tight.

I fucking love you.

Todd moaned, a little louder and Levon laughed against his skin. Todd's eyes opened and Levon's face was in front of his, eyes hooded and heavy with lust. Todd pressed their lips together, reaching up to thread his fingers into the soft, strawberry blond hair. And Levon groaned into his mouth. Levon dropped slightly, slumping against Todd so he could use his hands to hold Todd's cheeks instead of holding his torso up and Todd kissed him with the hunger of a starving man.

And then the spell was broken. The door slamming open as Jasper burst into the room, absently looking at the game case in his hand, unaware of what he was interrupting until Levon was shouting at him.

"What the fuck?" Jasper blurted, watching with wide eyes as Levon rolled off of Todd to violently throw a pillow at his older brother. It hit, but Jasper hardly seemed to notice.

"Why don't you go learn to fucking knock!" Levon snapped, glaring hard and a slow grin spread over Jasper's bearded features. Todd's face felt like it was on fire as Jasper's eyes skimmed over his naked chest.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Jasper wiggled his brows and Levon was off the bed, rushing to the door and Jasper was sprinting down the hall before Levon could reach him. Levon stopped at his doorway, thumping his head against the doorframe as Jasper's voice carried to them. "Levon and Todd are fucking! I fucking knew it!"

"Well, that blows," Levon grumbled and glanced back at Todd's absolutely traumatized face, a smile cracking his face despite his annoyance. "You look like someone just killed your cat."

"Now your mom's know," Todd whispered in horror and Levon chuckled. Levon pulled his desk chair over and shoved it against the door to keep it closed. Todd didn't bother mentioning that Levon hadn't shoved it against the door to properly keep people out, the chair would be easily shoved aside by the next one to enter, but Levon seemed pleased.

"I promise it's not going to be the end of the world," Levon told him, voice caught between soothing and teasing, and Todd glared at him.

"You don't realize how much hell they are going to put us through," Todd growled. "You saw how they teased Jasper and his first girlfriend. I'm so not ready for this."

"It'll be fine," Levon grinned, pushing against Todd's chest to get him laying back down. The moment had been ruined and Todd was no longer as agreeable as he had been, scowling as Levon settled himself back over Todd.

"I'm going back to my place if they make a single comment about us having sex," Todd grunted. "I will not be mocked for something I haven't even done yet."

"We could fix that if you want?" Levon offered with a suggestive smirk and Todd shoved the man off him.

"Fuck off." Levon laughed and settled down beside Todd, their bodies pressed together. He propped his head up on his elbow and looked down at Todd. Todd glared back.

"Go on a date with me."

"What?" Todd blanked at the random question- no, it had been a command. Levon just kept smiling at him, eyes eager and warm. Todd felt like his face couldn't get any hotter, and he was very sure he had misheard the idiot beside him.

"A date," Levon repeated. "I want to take you on a date."

"I hate dates," Todd stated, eyes narrowing and Levon smiled a tad wider.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," Levon crooned and Todd rolled his eyes but noted the soft vulnerability in Levon's features. Fear of rejection probably. Idiot. "I'll make sure it's something you'll like."

"I don't want to be the girl in this," Todd groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face, already feeling the inking of defeat in his system. he was becoming such a pushover for Levon.

"We're both men. Don't try to fit us into conventional stereotypes," Levon dismissed him and Todd huffed at that.

"If you plan something stupid, I'm leaving," Todd told him and Levon beamed.

"If I'm planning it you know it'll be fucking fantastic."

And then they were kissing again, and Todd was trying to ignore the excited shouting from the floor below. If it wasn't for the moron on the bed with him, Todd was sure he would have flung himself out the window. As it were, he swallowed more of his complaints and decided to suffer through. This was his family after all. A little teasing never killed anyone.


	13. Summer

"I give this a solid one out of five stars," Todd stated flatly, breath slightly laboured and looking extremely unimpressed. Sweat had his hair plastered to his forehead and his black V-neck clinging to his torso. Levon couldn't help thinking how good the shorter man looked, all hot and irritated, in jean shorts and hiking boots, gripping the straps of his bag with annoyance.

"You're hardly giving it a chance," Levon argued with laughter and Todd sent him a tight-lipped glare that hinted at a smile. Todd clearly wasn't hating the date as much as he claimed, though he stubbornly clung to his miserable façade.

"You promised me a good time and all I'm getting is sunburnt and bug-bitten," Todd retorted. "I have to express my disappointment."

"Or maybe you're just cranky because my mom was teasing you about the date," Levon smirked slightly and Todd's glare was real now. Bree had been so ecstatic to hear about the date, had packed them food and had all but forced them to take pictures before they left. Levon had been more than amused by his mother's antics but Todd's discomfort had made it all the more perfect.

"Maybe you should shut up before I kill and you ditch your body here," Todd threatened.

They were walking side by side on the narrow trail. It wasn't a popular trail, almost completely uphill, rather hard to find and quite a long trek. But Levon had made the trip before with his siblings and the cliff it lead to was breathtaking. Todd was always a sucker for pretty sights.

After more than five hours of walking through the forest, Tod was clearly enjoying himself despite his complaints about wasting his day off work. Levon knew how much the guy loved the outdoors. Levon knew that he would enjoy the view and that this was exactly Todd's kind of date. Todd just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Can I have more bug spray?" Todd asked, holding a hand out and Levon swung his pack off his shoulders, slowing his walk slightly so he could fish the bottle from his bag and chuck it to Todd. "Little fuckers are eating me alive."

"You must taste delicious," Levon mused, glancing at Todd as he sprayed a ridiculous amount of the substance of his body. "I'd ask for a taste but I'm pretty sure you've reduced yourself to pure chemicals with all the bug spray and suncream you've put on."

"Good," Todd's lips twitched into a crooked smile. "I can keep more than one pest away."

"I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt my feelings," Levon told him and replaced the bug spray in his pack before resituating the bag on his shoulders. The sun was high and bright in the sky casting wonderful shadows across the path in front of them. Levon was quite certain that they were almost there.

"If that hurt your feelings I don't know how you plan to survive the rest of this date," Todd said, the word 'date' leaving his lips awkwardly and Levon had to smile, humming in amusement.

Todd tripped on a root and almost went crashing to the ground, several creative curses leaving him. Levon burst out laughing, reaching out to try and help but only managing to send himself stumbling after the other man when Todd's momentum dragged them both closer to the ground.

"Damnit, Todd!" Levon chuckled. "I thought you said you knew how to walk!"

"I didn't see the root!" Todd defended. "I was looking for the rabbit we saw earlier."

"Idiot," Levon snickered. They righted themselves and Todd huffed in annoyance.

"Don't start with me, Lev," Todd warned. "There are much better things I could be doing with my day off."

"Like what?" Levon challenged, eyes alight with laughter. "Hang out in my room and avoid my family?"

"You say that like you haven't been avoiding them too," Todd grunted, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I haven't been avoiding them," Levon grinned. "They don't bother me with their teasing. You're the only one who gets all butt-hurt whenever someone brings up that fact that you've been kissing me behind their back."

"It's all your fault," Todd kicked a rock and Levon smirked.

"It's my fault for kissing you?" Levon asked and Todd's lips twitched.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Now everyone thinks I'm as gay as you are."

"Oh, the horror," Levon mocked and Todd laughed a little.

"But it's all your fault they noticed the hickey," Todd grimaced, pointing roughly to the faded spot on his neck. Levon eyed it with appreciation, not willing to admit how much he liked seeing his pathetic claim, knowing Todd would kick his ass without a doubt.

"You should have covered it if you didn't want anyone to see it," Levon deadpanned and Todd sent him a glare. Not as angry a glare as they had been in the past few days, Todd had gotten over some of his previous anger, thankfully.

"You shouldn't have put it there in the first place," Todd snapped, the same argument as always, cheeks pinkening. "I'm a lifeguard. I don't have anything to cover my neck. Everyone at work wants to know who my new girlfriend is and they don't believe me when I tell them I'm not seeing anyone."

"I'd like to point out that you actually are seeing someone," Levon said and Todd rolled his eyes. "And this someone wouldn't mind at all if you went and told all your coworkers who it was that put those pretty marks on your neck."

"Well, I'd rather this someone shuts his mouth and let me deal with my own problems."

"Don't want anyone knowing you're kissing little ol' me?" Levon teased, pricks of hurt working their way through him.

"Can't say having people know would be the end of the world," Todd muttered, glancing at Levon with that shy look in his eyes. "But I've gotta say that I like when we're private. When what we do is just ours and no one can ruin it for us."

That was enough to appease Levon for the time being.

They arrive about a half hour later, breaking out of the trees and coming out into the relatively small, clear area that lead to the edge of the cliff. Todd blinked and slowly took in his surroundings with wide blue eyes. Levon looked around, happy to see it was as beautiful as it had been the first time he was here.

The long green grass was littered with wildflowers and massive rocks. The cliff was sturdy and overlooked the forest. A vast sea of treetops, a scattering of buildings in one distance and mountains in the other. The sky was a perfect blue expanse, the sun beating down on them with early afternoon warmth.

"This is so fucking corny," Todd finally spoke and Levon glanced at him, watched the dazed way that Todd took in the view. "I literally can't stand you."

"Just wait, Toddy," Levon smiled and Todd dragged his eyes from the treetops to look at Levon. "We're having a picnic here too."

"Please tell me it's those chicken wraps your mom was making this morning," Todd said, face brightening and Levon laughed, nodding his head in affirmative and Todd groaned in appreciation.

They dropped down onto the soft grass, not as close to the cliff as they could be. It was very windy and Levon was afraid their food would blow away.

Todd seemed to melt into the ground, settled into the grass and flowers and looking far too much like a work of art for Levon to handle. Levon had a hard time keeping his eyes on the food he was pulling out of his bag, setting it out between them. Todd watched with enthusiasm but started laughing when Levon pulled out a thermos with cold wine in it and two travel cups.

"A romantic meal, right?" Levon winked and Todd just grinned his crooked grin, blushing adorably. He snatched up a wrap, there were several wrapped in tinfoil, and started eating.

"Four out of five stars," Todd said after a few moments and Levon had finished pouring two cups of white wine. Levon looked up in amusement.

"Just four?" Levon gestured to the view. "After I brought you all this."

"You're making me feel like a character in a shitty romance movie and that's kind of ruining this for me," Todd said, eyes dancing with humour and Levon chuckled.

"So, you're saying this is too perfect so I don't get a five star review?" Levon snickered and Todd nodded. Levon grabbed a wrap for himself and Todd was nearly done his first. "I'll shoot lower for our next date."

"Who says you get another date?" Todd snorted and Levon smirked.

"You say that as if there's a possibility you'd say 'no' to another date," Levon said and Todd threw a loose piece of lettuce at him.

"Don't get cocky," Todd warned. "You'll lose another star that way."

"I wouldn't want to lose that," Levon rolled his eyes. "I need good ratings be able to attract any other potential mates."

"Ew." Levon laughed at Todd's grimace.

"Just kidding, darling," Levon patted Todd's arm. "You're the only potential mate I have."

"We've talked about the pet names, Lev," Todd scowled.

"I don't remember you being this difficult when we were younger," Levon sighed, playfully eyeing Todd. "What happened to you?"

"I let you trick me into hanging out with you," Todd looked pained and Levon laughed. 

"You keep saying that like you didn't want to hang out with me," Levon smirked. "I was adorable."

"You were this weird, little, bullied kid," Todd disagreed. "You wore all those stupid outfits even though all the other kids kicked the shit out of you."

"They just didn't understand fashion," Levon said, lips curled into a small smile and Todd gave him a fond look.

"You annoyed the hell out of me," Todd smirked, then face became warm, sadness and even shyness creeping up on him. "You called me your hero when I stopped the other kids from bullying you. But I didn't want to be your hero. I'm not made to save people."

Levon blinked at him with mild surprise at the burst of honesty and Todd swallowed thickly, eyes dropping as he picked at his food. "You were my hero back then, but that's not why I wanted to be your friend so bad. I'd been picked on since I was in preschool. I was always small and dorky, bad at making friends. But I wanted you because I wanted to make you happy."

Todd arched a brow. "You expect me to believe you didn't just want me around to stop the bigger kids from roughing you up."

"That was always a plus," Levon smiled slightly. "But I didn't care about them. I had Aisha and I was happy. But you were the saddest kid I had seen. You always look miserable. You always wanted to be alone."

"If you noticed that then why did you keep bugging me," Todd narrowed his eyes.

"Because you laughed when I told you that stupid joke," Levon grinned. "How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?"

"Ten-tickles," Todd didn't look impressed while he answered and Levon laughed.

"You looked beautiful when you laughed," Levon sighed wistfully. "And I wanted to be the one making you laugh."

"You make me want to puke," Todd said flatly, face hot.

"I don't know how long I've been in love with you exactly, but I'm pretty damn sure it was early on. Before I realized how much of a prick you are." Todd was silent, gazing at him with disbelief. Levon smiled back warmly. "Now I know how much of a prick you are, but I've come to know that I really do love pricks too."

"Oh, fuck off," Todd scoffed, the soft moment broken and Todd sipped more wine. Levon grinned at the man.

They ate in silence for a little while, taking the time to enjoy the scenery and the food. There were birds flying in the distance, animals flicking through the trees, out of their sight. Levon couldn't have hoped for a better day.

He looked over at Todd while Todd started gathering up their garbage and storing it in his bag for later. Todd was perfect. Perfect with his large, impossibly innocent blue eyes, the messy black hair and the broad shoulders that were tight in his t-shirt. Levon couldn't have dreamed his life with anyone else, didn't understand how he had never noticed just how good this man was for him.

"I hope you know this means you're my boyfriend now," Levon stated and Todd paused, looking up at him with a small crease between his brows. His cheeks darkened and then he looked away, attention back on his task.

"I've been called worse," Todd conceded and the smile that spread over Levon's face was so instantly wide it almost hurt his cheeks. The rush of happiness almost made him dizzy.

Todd finished, looked up at Levon and rolled his eyes in embarrassment at Levon's obvious joy. "Don't go making a big deal out of this."

"I'm going to make a huge deal out of this," Levon promised.

Then they kissed. Long, sweet kisses that tasted of wine, the soft grass warm under their bodies. Levon was certain that nothing could make the day more perfect.


	14. The End of Summer Break

"And then I had to tell her to fuck off," Todd was saying, one hand lifting off the wheel for a moment to gesture randomly while he talked. Levon listened, an amused smile touching his lips as he slouched in the passenger seat of his own car. Todd had decided that he would be driving because he was the one who had planned the date. Levon was fine with that. "Because this lady was determined to eat in the pool no matter what we said to her."

"You told her to fuck off?" Levon asked, brows raising. "Pretty sure you're not allowed to do that."

"I didn't say 'fuck'," Todd agreed with a sigh, grumbling, "Seth would fire my ass if he heard me cursing around the kids."

"You work at a wading pool, you're constantly surrounded by kids," Levon snickered.

"Yeah, so I just told her that she had to get it through her skull that she's not allowed eating in the pool, or she and her children would be kicked out," Todd huffed and Levon laughed. "I hate these parents that come in and think they're above the rules. And that they don't have to listen to me because they're twice my age, fucking old bats."

They were driving to the beach and Levon was in a fantastic mood. Two weeks he's been dating Todd. Todd was his boyfriend. Todd was his boyfriend and this was to be their third date, the first one that Todd planned; Levon was sure that he was vibrating with excitement.

Todd was very obviously nervous, talking almost non-stop as if afraid of the silences and Levon couldn't help his amusement with the other man. It was probably the most he had heard Todd talk in one sitting, and it was adorable.

"Wow," Todd mumbled when he turned the car, a little roughly, into the beach parking lot. "There's like no one here."

Levon hummed in agreement, there were only a handful of other vehicles in the lot. Levon decided not to point out how thick and dark the clouds were, the gloomy lighting probably notable enough on its own. At least it was still warm.

Todd got out and Levon followed. They got the beach bag out of the trunk and headed for the sand. It was easy to find a nice spot to set their things out on the empty beach. Todd pulled a red blanket out of the bag and laid it out, they used their sandals to weigh down the corners.

"Did you want to swim?" Todd asked, fiddling with the sun-cream tube, wondering if he should put in on and Levon cast a glance at the dark waters.

"Isn't that why you wanted to come to the beach?" Levon arched a brow. Todd was a massive water lover. During the summer the man spent so much time in the water that Levon was sure he would turn into a fish.

"We could just walk around. Maybe collect seashells and shit," Todd said awkwardly and threw the sun-cream back in the bag. He clearly thought it was too cloudy to bother with protection.

"Collect seashells and shit?" Levon repeated incredulously and Todd scowled at him. "That's your plan here?"

"If you don't want to do the cute shit then you can go wait in the car," Todd snapped. "This is supposed to be my date and it's going to be as perfect as your dumbass dates."

"You thought they were perfect?" Levon grinned and Todd flipped him off, stalking off toward the wet sand and Levon quickly followed. Todd glared at the sand, walking parallel to the water, and Levon was beyond entertained. Then Levon was laughing when Todd snatched a pink shell off the sand and handed it to Levon with a smug smile.

"Seashell one."

"You're such an idiot," Levon told him fondly, smiling widely.

"And yet, you're in love with me," Todd said, turning slightly to look at Levon, a heated blush crossing his cheeks and Levon's chest flooded with affection.

"And yet, I am," Levon agreed, slightly dazed and Todd turned around again, walking forward and scanning the ground for more shells. They walked close enough together that their shoulders brushed with every step, and Levon reached out, deciding to hold Todd's hand. And then they were walking, hand in hand, and Levon felt that this date was more perfect than any of the ones he'd put together.

Soon Levon's hands were full of shells as they wandered around in search of shells, arguing over which ones were the prettiest ones. Levon was particularly fond of the pink one but Todd liked his white one that looked like it had blue bubbles on it. Their voices were too heavily tinted with humour to put any real venom into their fight.

And then it was raining.

"What the fuck?" Todd growled, looking up to the sky as the thick, gray clouds started dropping a ridiculous amount of rain. The few people that were on the beach started for the exit at the sudden downpour.

"It's rain, Toddy," Levon snickered, glancing at his boyfriend's scowl. "You've heard of it before right?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Todd snapped, then started jogging away. "Pretty sure I left my phone in the open."

Levon watched him run off, stumbling on the sand toward their belongings. Levon followed much slower, not wanting to drop any seashells and deciding he was already too soaked to bother rushing for cover. They were in swimsuits anyway so what the hell.

Todd had all their things shoved into the bag when Levon reached him. Black hair flattened to his forehead, water forcing the t-shirt to cling to his body in the most delicious way. Levon carefully put the shells into the bag and Todd watched him with arms crossed.

"You could have ditched the shells," Todd grumbled unhappily. "We could have run and not gotten soaked."

"I don't think running would have helped anything," Levon said, gesturing to the weather. "It's a bit much."

"It seemed like a low chance of rain," Todd sighed, face clearly showing his annoyance and Levon reached out, grabbing the man's hips and pulled them together.

"I still think this was a perfect date," Levon assured him, smirking down at Todd's glare.

"You're an idiot," Todd stated. "This is a fucking mess."

"Maybe," Levon agreed. "But it's memorable."

Todd shoved him away, not with much strength, but the uneven sand and the surprise was enough to send Levon toppling to the ground. Todd tried to help, and the commotion dragged him down as well. It was a painful landing and Todd rolled off quickly, though Levon still wheezed slightly at the shock of the weight landing on him.

"I hate you so much," Todd grunted, pushing himself into a seated position. They were both covered in sand now, it clung to their wet clothing and skin, even their hair. Todd sighed and Levon sat up as well. A smile tugged his lips at how ridiculous and angry Todd looked.

"I changed my mind," Levon told him. "This is a mess."

"Can we just get out of here before one of us fucking dies," Todd growled and Levon laughed.

"Maybe we should stay here," Levon told him, arching his brows suggestively. "Enjoy this alone time."

"How about I drown you in the ocean?" Todd retorted and Levon hummed, not responding, instead leaning closer to Todd and pressing their lips together. Todd, much more comfortable kissing now, eagerly shoved his fingers into Levon's hair and Levon groaned in approval.

It was a messy and wet kiss. The sand on their faces seemed to always end up in their mouths. The water was dripping into their eyes. Even more sand was getting onto and into their clothing. Todd pulled away first, eyes wide and beautiful, lips pink from kissing.

"Let's go to my house and shower," Todd said, pulling his sandy fingers from Levon's hair. "We need to get out of this shit."

"Your house?" Levon repeated and Todd glared at him.

"Do you want to be alone or not?" Todd snapped and Levon's body heated at the implications, but he had to force himself not to get too excited. While the too of them had been fooling around a lot, they had yet to take it all the way. Levon was being careful not to push things too far, trying to leave it up to Todd; there was no way that Levon was going to let his nearly perfect relationship go down the drain because he decided to pressure the man he loved into sex.

Todd stood clumsily, soaked and sandy, then outstretched a hand to help Levon up. Levon took it quickly, trying to stop the grin from creeping onto his face but failing rather epically.

They went back to the car and tried to use the towels they'd brought to save the seats from the sand they were carrying. Levon tried to focus on the task at hand, but he was willing to admit that he would happily get sand on the seats if it meant he got to have sex with Todd. Levon pressed his lips together and Todd got into the driver's seat with a handful of muttered curses.

"Why is it raining so much?" Todd growled, flicking on the window whippers and trying to back out of the space. "Your moms would have mentioned it if they knew a storm was coming."

"I'm sure it'll stop soon," Levon assured him and Todd glowered out the windshield, eyes on the road. "It won't rain this heavy for too long."

"Just long enough to ruin our date," Todd grunted and Levon gave him a fond smile.

"Our date wasn't ruined," Levon promised and Todd sent him a disbelieving glare. "I'm still having a great time."

"That's because you're a weirdo," Todd said, lips twitching slightly and Levon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

They arrived at Todd's house not long after and climbed out fast, eager to escape their disgusting clothing. Levon peered at the house for a brief moment. He had only actually been here a few times. Usually, Todd was the one coming to his house. Todd had been trying to avoid his mother since they were kids.

"C'mon," Todd said as he walked up to the front door, the beach bag over his shoulder. Levon followed. The inside of the house was spotless as one would leave it before a long trip. Levon noted the lack of family pictures or anything that would signify that anyone other than a middle-aged couple lived here. "Don't worry about making a mess."

Levon glanced at the huge mess of sand Todd was leaving on the floor as he kicked off his sandals. Levon bit back a snicker at the spiteful attitude and followed Todd's lead. They tracked sand all over the porch, then up the stairs and into the bathroom. Todd drew the line at ruining his bedroom. So they made a mess of the bathroom, a big mess that Levon could easily call some of the best moments of his life. They only made it to Todd's room once they were squeaky clean, but that only lasted until they were in the soft confines of Todd's bed.

Levon decided, after much deliberation, that this was probably the best day of his life. On his bedroom couch, body still aching from the amazing sex he'd had with the love of his life, Todd talking animatedly about the movie he was setting up for them to watch. Final Destination 5. They were among his favourite movies. He thought they were hilarious.

Levon couldn't help noticing how relaxed Todd was. Levon was beyond pleased to see how good a mood Todd was in after their time together. He had been afraid that Todd might change his mind, and then afraid that Todd would get mad when they got to Levon's house, much later than they planned, and Levon's family started teasing them. Todd blushed, covered the newfound marks on his neck but was otherwise unaffected by them. He laughed at their jokes, sat through dinner, and didn't drop his light attitude even once they were alone together again.

Todd dropped onto the couch next to him and the opening credits of the movie were playing across the screen. Todd adjusted the volume with the remoted then sighed. Levon arched his brow in question.

"Hey, Lev," Todd smiled slightly and Levon's heart melted. "You should go turn the lights off."

"Why don't you do it?" Levon asked and Todd gestured to the TV.

"I set up the movie."

"Yeah, but I've been sitting down long enough to get comfortable," Levon said.

"But I just sat down after doing all the hard work," Todd argued.

"We can just leave the lights on, Toddy," Levon rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the screen. "It's not a big deal."

"There's glare on the screen," Todd complained. "We need to turn the lights off."

"Well," Levon smirked a little. "Since you're the only one bothered by the lights you should be the one to turn them off."

"I thought you said you were in love with me," Todd sighed dramatically, and rather out of character and Levon gave the man an unimpressed looked that had Todd hiding a smile.

"Love doesn't make me your slave, Toddy," Levon told him and Todd huffed a laugh.

"But I took you on a date today," Todd tried again.

"I let you top when we fucked," Levon retorted and Todd went crimson.

"You seemed like you wanted to," Todd grumbled at that, looking like he wasn't enjoying this game much anymore.

"But I offered right away so you wouldn't have to bottom for our first time," Levon said, grinning at Todd's discomfort. "I was the considerate boyfriend."

"You say that like it was a huge sacrificed," Todd scoffed. "You sounded like you enjoyed it."

"It was great," Levon laughed. "But I'm usually a top."

"Well, next time you can top," Todd said, arms crossing over his chest and Levon's eyes went wide with shock.

"Seriously?" Levon asked, mind flooding with all his daydreams about that exact scenario.

"If you turn the lights off," Todd snickered at that, ears red. Levon was out of his seat immediately going and slicking the lights off, much to Todd's amusement. "Eager much?"

"You have no idea," Levon groaned. He went behind Todd instead of back to his seat, bending to wrap his arms around Todd and kissing at the back of Todd's neck. "I've been thinking about this for way longer than I'm ready to admit."

"How about you just watch the movie, you pervert," Todd chuckled, shoving Levon slightly away from his skin. "We're missing it."

Levon hummed. "We could miss a bit more," Levon purred. "'Next time' could be now."

"'Next time' will not be happening while your mothers are downstairs watching the News," Todd said flatly. "Especially not since you don't even have a lock on your door."

"We could push my dresser in front of it," Levon suggested, eyes sweeping the dark room, fingers moving under Todd's t-shirt until Todd grabbed the hands and stopped their progress.

"You need to stop," Todd said, humour in his voice. "Come watch the movie."

"I'd rather do something more stimulating," Levon teased, pressing a few more kisses to Todd's neck as the hands were now holding his.

"Shut up," Todd groaned, annoyance entering his tone.

"Make me," Levon whispered and nipped at Todd earlobe. Todd shuddered, Levon smiled, and then Todd was grabbing him and roughly yanking him over the back of the couch. Levon blinked in surprise as he was now sprawled awkwardly over the small couch and his boyfriend. "Well that was pretty hot-"

Todd shoved a sock in Levon's mouth. Levon wasn't sure where the sock came from; if it was clean, dirty, or even his. He recoiled, rolling onto the floor with a loud bang and spitting out the mystery fabric.

"What the fuck, Todd!" Levon yelled and then Todd was laughing. Full body hysterics that made it so hard to be mad at him. "You put a sock in my mouth, you fucking dick!"

"Your face," was all Todd could choke out.

"Your face is going to get one hell of a beating if you don't quit laughing," Levon growled. Todd just laughed harder. Levon grabbed the man by the legs and yanked him off the couch. Todd's laughter didn't halt as he hit the ground and Levon pinned him to the floor.

"You gonna beat me up now?" Todd grinned widely and Levon gazed down at the beautiful man below him.

"I should," Levon said, he grimaced. "Was that even a clean sock?"

"I found it on the floor," Todd said cheekily. "So I can't be sure."

"That's disgusting," Levon grunted. Then he dove down and kissed Todd, shoving his tongue into the warm mouth. Todd didn't fight him at all, hands moving to grip Levon's hips. Levon pulled away a few moments later, watching and loving the dazed way that Todd blinked his eyes open after he'd been kissed. "Now we can share the germs."

"I hate you," Todd said, the words empty and almost affectionate. "You've made us miss so much of the movie."

"You started it," Levon smirked and Todd squeezed Levon's hips before shoving the man off him. Levon allowed their moment to be ruined and they both climbed on to the couch. Todd set the movie back so they could watch it from the beginning, shooting an accusing glance at Levon for making him miss 'the best part' and Levon rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes in and Todd wrapped his arm around Levon's shoulder, drawing Levon's slumped form against his side. Levon smiled slightly at the gory scene on the TV, dropping his head against Todd's shoulder contentedly.

"I don't hate you," Todd whispered against his hair and Levon grinned.

"I love you too," Levon whispered back and felt Todd smile.

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant."


	15. Thanksgiving

Betto drove slowly up the road, eyes darting around the familiar neighbourhood of Todd's childhood in the small chance that one of the local children would rush out in front of his car. It had happened before, a young girl after a soccer ball, and Betto had nearly hit her. Todd was sure the experience had traumatized his friend.

Betto glanced at him as he parked the car in the driveway of the salmon coloured house, a smile on his lips as he cut the engine. Todd just sat tensely in his seat, unsure who he was annoyed with. It might be Betto that had irritated him, talking non-stop about how excited he was to be seeing Ophelia. Maybe the radio station that had been playing shit music the entire fucking drive. Maybe it was because Levon hadn't texted him since that morning and he wanted to talk but he didn't want to seem clingy after the three-hour phone call they had had two nights ago. Betto was still teasing him about the call.

"You planning to get out?" Betto asked, humour in his voice, and Todd narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"I'm preparing to be forced through a dinner with you and Ophelia acting all gushy and disgusting," Todd sneered and Betto chuckled, not phased by Todd's shit mood. He climbed out of the car then moved to grab their two bags from the backseat. Todd heaved a deep sigh and glared at the house. The front door swung open and Ophelia came racing out. Todd grimaced as she sprinted right into Betto's arms, nearly toppling the larger man over, the bags hit the ground.

"Betto!" She half shouted against his chest.

"Hey, ciccino," Betto spoke lowly to her, holding her tightly against him. They shared a quick kiss that was enough to make Todd look away and finally get out of the vehicle.

"Hello, boys!" Bree called from the front stoop. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"I made sure we weren't late," Betto smiled his charming smile and Todd snorted.

"He broke several speed limits to do that," Todd told Bree and she narrowed her eyes between the two men. Todd snatched his bag up off the ground and slung it over his shoulder and ruffled Ophelia's hair while she hung off her boyfriend's arm.

"Was that them?" Gwen called before she stepped out, smiling warmly at the men while she dried her hands with a dishtowel. "Ophelia took off the second she heard the car."

"I have the right to be excited!" Ophelia told her mother defensively. Betto grabbed his things and they all started moving to the door. And then Levon stepped out, clearly wanting to know what the commotion was.

He looked as amazing as ever. Hair styled, vibrant pink shirt on with a pair of white shorts with bright green flowers. He was already smiling, feet bare as he stepped past his mother and onto the grass. Todd went still, watching his boyfriend with uncertainty. It had been close to three weeks since they'd last seen each other in person, and he wasn't sure how to respond, how to be reunited with someone he had missed too much for it to feel real.

"What?" Levon tilted his head, still approaching, a smirk playing on his lips. "No 'hello'?"

"Hi," Todd murmured. And then Levon was hugging him, squeezing them tight together. Todd inhaled deeply marvelling at how good Levon's smell made him feel. How amazing it felt to be back in Levon's arms, seeing his face, holding him. Todd felt himself melt into the embrace, his nose pressing into the warm skin of Levon's neck.

"I missed you, Toddy," Levon whispered, resting his forehead on Todd's shoulder. Todd could only nod. It felt like he'd been away from this man much longer than three weeks. But now, he was warm and all the shit he's been feeling seemed to fade. He felt like he was home. Levon felt like home.

"Come on, food's ready," Bree called and Todd lifted his head to look at the gentle smile Bree was sending their way and he reluctantly released Levon. Levon locked their fingers together, refusing to break contact completely.

"She made chicken pot pie for you," Levon murmured and Todd laughed a little.

"I love your mom," Todd responded and Levon looked ready to say something but Betto interrupted.

"Looks like someone's in a better mood now," Betto teased and Todd flipped him off, striding into the house.

They all settled around the table. Jasper was not present, he had opted to spend the holiday with his girlfriend. Todd and Levon sat next to each other, across from Betto and Ophelia, with a mother at each head. Todd found it hard not to be looking at and talking to Levon. It felt like they had so much to catch up on, though they had been texting and calling as regularly as they could. It wasn't the same as spending every day together like they had for the summer. Todd found it hard to adjust.

"How have your first few weeks of Uni been?" Levon asked his little sister and she perked up. Todd tried to listen intently while she detailed all the classes she'd been taking, some of her new friends, and what she liked or didn't like about her dorm. It was a bit loud and made studying hard sometimes, but she was finding ways to manage. Levon called her a nerd. Todd was proud of her.

"Probably the biggest downside was being away from Betto," Ophelia sighed then, smirking at her mothers.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Gwen sniffed comically. "Because I know you miss your moms more than that boy."

"Try not to let it get to you, Gwen," Bree sighed, glancing at Levon and Todd, and Todd wondered if she noticed that their hands were still linked beneath the table. Probably. Levon was eating with his left hand, making a slight mess of himself, but refusing to let go. "Levon here doesn't miss us either. Not when Todd's in the picture."

"I can leave if you want?" Todd offered, a smile on his heating face and Betto laughed.

"Pretty sure I'd have to kick your ass if you left my son," Gwen said, eyes sparkling. "You'd break his little heart."

"I think I'd pay to see that," Levon mused, then clarified at Gwen's arched brow. "You kicking his ass I mean."

"You want your boyfriend to get beat up by your mother?" Todd asked and Levon grinned.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad," Levon said and Todd had to laugh a little. "Don't worry. My mom won't beat you up."

"Don't make promises on my behalf," Gwen protested jokingly and there was more laughter.

"I'm just stating a fact," Levon cheeked. "Toddy here won't ever leave me. He loves me way too much to do that."

"That's debatable," Todd scoffed, going slightly redder, especially when Levon lifted their hands above the table to press a kiss to the back of Todd's hand like some old-fashioned moron.

"Tell me you don't love me," Levon challenged, eyes on Todd's and the table was silent; serious beneath the light attitude.

"You piss me off so much," Todd grumbled, narrowing his eyes. The smile on Levon's face was brilliant and Todd huffed in annoyance, yanking his hand away to resume eating.

"I love you too," Levon said and Todd pretended that it didn't make him feel warm inside.

"I hate you two for being so cute," Ophelia sighed.

"Sad your relationships will never match up?" Levon teased and Ophelia threw a piece of pie crust at him. Bree jumped in to start scolding, clearly pleased to have her children back home. The topics moved on and everything was loud and happy. Todd tried to avoid looking at Levon, fighting to stay annoyed at the idiotic scene Levon had caused and wanting to be as close to the moron as he could.

When dinner was over they cleared the table as a team. Gwen and Bree decided they would do the dishes for the night allowing the two couples time to see each other again. Todd tried not to let his distaste show when Betto and Ophelia disappeared into her room, knowing that there would probably be more going on than talking. Levon led him to Levon's room, shooting him a look that said Todd shouldn't even mention what he thought Ophelia and Betto would be doing.

Todd walked into Levon's room and heard Levon closing the door behind them. He glanced at his boyfriend, wondered what to say. There was a lot, at the tip of his tongue, but no words in his mind.

"You're so fucking hot," Levon spoke instead and Todd felt that that was as good a thing to say as anything. Then they were kissing, grabbing and pulling at each other. It was sloppy and desperate, and Todd felt light headed. Kissing that only seemed to make him want more and more. Their shirts were off and their hands were scraping along each other's chests before they stopped. They could hear Ophelia giggling from her room. Todd sighed, dropping his forehead against Levon's collarbone.

"My little sister does kill the mood a little doesn't she?" Levon murmured and Todd laughed.

"There really shouldn't be any mood happening here," Todd said, picking his head up and looking at Levon's smirk. "There are way too many people in this house."

"And you have no idea how to be quiet," Levon added and Todd blushed, punching Levon's shoulder without any real force. Levon laughed.

"You shut the fuck up," Todd growled.

"I think it's cute," Levon said and Todd scowled at him, turning away and looking for his shirt that Levon had thrown somewhere. "How honest you are."

"I think it'll be cute when I punch you the fuck out," Todd retorted and Levon laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's domestic violence now, Toddy," Levon said and Todd threw him a glare.

"Not if you're being stupid," Todd scoffed, snatching his shirt up off the floor.

"My mom would kick your ass if she heard you talking like this," Levon grinned. "Hitting me and threatening me. Maybe you should leave."

"You say that as if you want me gone," Todd pulled his shirt on then scowled at Levon. "But I'd be happy to leave after the shit you pulled at dinner."

"I thought it was cute," Levon chuckled. "You were blushing so much."

"I hate that you make me blush," Todd grunted, slapped a hand to his heated cheek and grimacing. "It's the fucking worst."

"I think it's the best," Levon argued and approached. Todd held up a fist.

"Come any closer and domestic violence will be more than just a joke," Todd warned and Levon laughed outright.

"I was just going to kiss you!" Levon argued and Todd narrowed his eyes.

"I told you we're not starting anything," Todd said. "And you kissing me is starting something."

"But I missed you so much!" Levon protested, eyes alight with humour and Todd's lips twitched.

"This is a no kiss zone," Todd said gesturing to the room. "This is a no sex or other zone so long as your family is in the house."

"Is cuddling allowed?" Levon asked and Todd watched him suspiciously.

"Only if your hands stay above the belt," Todd said and Levon's eyes flicked to the belt looped around Todd's waist with interest. "Or I'll be hitting you."

"I'll agree to these terms if you take your shirt back off," Levon bargained and Todd laughed. "If I'm not kissing you then I at least want a good view of my man."

"If I'm taking my shirt off then we're playing COD zombies," Todd said, arms crossing over his chest.

"We'll watch a horror movie and I'll rub your back."

"That's just going to start something!" Todd protested and Levon smirked.

"I'll keep my hands above the belt," Levon promised and Todd scoffed.

"No. No movie. No rubs."

"Fine," Levon relented. "Shirt off."

"Fucking pervert," Todd grumbled, but yanked the shirt back off and Levon eyed him appreciatively.

"Only for you," Levon answered and Todd rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot," Todd said and Levon slapped a hand over his heart.

"Okay, that hurt," Levon said, pouting his lip slightly and looking like a dork. "You'll need to kiss that one better."

"We just talked about this!" Todd half laughed, more than amused with Levon antics.

"But then you had to go and be mean to me!" Levon said, lips quivering as he held back a smile. "You have to make up for being mean."

"You're such an idiot."

"That's two kisses," Levon grinned. "You owe me two kisses now."

"I'll knock you on your ass."

"Do you have that little self-control that you can't handle two little kisses without wanting to have sex?"

"I hate you," Todd rolled his eyes. Levon walked right up to him, their chests almost touching.

"Two kisses," Levon smirked and Todd forced a glare.

"You act up and I get to hit you."

"Deal," Levon agreed quickly. Then they were kissing again. A long kiss that did everything Todd had wanted not to happen. He felt hot and dizzy and his hands were in Levon's hair. Levon walked them until Todd's calves were against the bed. Levon shoved him so he landed on his back on the mattress. Todd glared up at him breathlessly.

"The bed was so not involved with the deal," Todd told him and Levon chuckled, climbing on top of him and Todd didn't even bother trying to protest, hands eagerly skating up Levon's arms.

"Quit complaining," Levon quipped happily. "I still have another kiss left."

"That first kiss was way more than what it should have been already."

"I don't hear you saying no," Levon breathed and Todd just huffed before connecting their lips once more. It was getting even more heated. Hands roaming and pulling with as much intensity as way before but Todd was finding it harder and harder to see what was wrong with it. He had missed the warm hands on his skin.

Todd broke the kiss when Levon's hands were at his belt buckle. His fingers were laced through Levon's hair, head falling back against the bed, eyes still closed.

"I swear to god, Lev-"

"I'm just fixing a quick thing," Levon said and Todd shook his head in amusement as the belt was tugged from around his waist. "This little fucker was getting in the way."

"My rules still stand," Todd said. "I will hit you if you put those hands where I told you not to."

"Oh hush, you violent little shit," Levon laughed. Then he was pulling Todd hands way above Todd's head toward the headboard. Todd's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head to watch as Levon started using the belt to attach Todd's hands to the headboard bars. A crooked grin stretched across Todd's features and he had to laugh.

"You kinky fucker."

"I'm doing this for you, Toddy," Levon said, not looking away. The belt wasn't too tight, holding Todd's hands up, but Todd could easily get his hands out if he so chose to. He didn't. "You can hit me later."

"Oh, I will," Todd promised. Levon moved back to hove over Todd, their faces even, a wide smile on Levon's face.

"I'm going to touch you below the belt now," Levon told him and Todd arched a brow.

"Make it worth the beating I'm going to give you," Todd said and Levon laughed loudly. Levon kissed him long and hard, stealing the air from him before moving on to kiss along Todd's jaw, down his neck, along his chest and stomach, moving down until Levon's lips were teasing the happy trail to Todd's jeans. Todd watched, struggling to even out his breathing and Levon met his gaze, smirking widely.

"What's your safe word?" Levon asked and Todd burst out laughing. Levon fiddled with the button of the pants, watching with amused eyes.

"You tell me, Captain kink," Todd said once he could speak around his chuckles.

"Safe word is 'unicorn'," Levon said and Todd grinned.

"I don't know, that's pretty gay," Todd said, highly amused.

"You're right," Levon nodded with mock seriousness. "We should pick something straighter than that. Something butch like football." He kissed next to Todd's belly bottom and unfastened the jeans. "Or pickup truck." He nipped at Todd's hip and Todd flinched. "Or how about dentures?"

"What the fuck?" Todd was laughing again at that one.

"Or do you think that would kill the mood?" Levon asked, still serious and Todd grinned at him.

"How about we just go with 'unicorn', you weird fucker."

"I don't know, Toddy," Levon snickered, he started tugging at the jeans, and Todd lifted his hips so they could slide off his ass. "That's pretty gay. I wouldn't want anyone to doubt how straight you are." He yanked the jeans the rest of the way off and they hit the floor. "My straight boyfriend."

"Are you questioning how straight I am?" Todd asked tightly as Levon started kissing his way back up, lips moving on his stomach. "I could kick your ass for that."

"Okay, but what can you do when you're all tied up?" Levon smirked and Todd tugged on the leather binding. "All tied up and mine."

"All yours?"

"All mine," Levon confirmed. "To do whatever I want with."

"And what do you plan to do," Todd asked, Levon's face was above his again. Their lips brushed as they talked.

"I'm-"

"Mom wants to know if you guys want any cookies," Ophelia barged in, voice faltering as she took in the view. Todd jolted and struggled to yank his hands free as fast as he could, but the scare made it difficult. Levon was up in an instant, throwing a pillow at his sister.

"Get the fuck out!" Levon snapped.

"Is he tied up?" She half shouted and Todd sat up, hands free and tugging the blanket over his lap.

"No!" Todd and Levon both protested Ophelia was cackling.

"What the fuck?" Betto asked coming to the doorway, grinning at Levon then at Todd's horrified face. "Did I just hear that?"

"Okay!" Levon shouted at them, flushed for the first time Todd had seen. "Both of you out! We don't want cookies!"

"I hope you know I'm never letting this go," Ophelia said as he shoved her out the room.

"As long as you keep it to yourself I don't give a fuck," Levon said. "You tell mom and I tell them what you and Betto really did with the whipped cream."

"Fine," Ophelia agreed easily. Levon slammed the door in their faces and Todd could still hear them laughing as they went down the hall. Todd stayed quiet in humiliation.

"I'm going to smother that bitch," Levon grunted. Then he went and started shoving his dresser in front of the door. "Better learn to fucking knock."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Todd asked, unable to help his amusement as Levon forced the heavy piece of furniture in front of the door.

"Trying to salvage the mood and keep my fucking sister out," Levon said and Todd let out a shaky laugh.

"You think you can fix this?" Levon turned at Todd's question, a smile playing across his lips.

"Well, you said you were going to be hitting me once you got free," Levon's eyes darted to Todd's hands that held the blanket over his lap. Humour raced through Levon's features. "My safe word is dentures."

"You're such a freak," Todd laughed loudly and Levon joined him on the bed.

"You love it."


	16. Winter Break

Levon's alarm sparked to life at nine and Levon woke, turning it off quickly so Todd wouldn't be woken up by the obnoxious beeping. Levon woke easier than usual, the childish excitement that Christmas morning brought helping him shake off the grogginess. He settled back down and grinned as Todd rolled closer, pressing his unconscious face into Levon's side. He was snoring softly, absolutely adorable with his lashes thick against his cheeks and lips parted as he slept.

"Time to get up, Toddy," Levon spoke gently, giving his boyfriend a small shake and Todd's brows drew together.

"Fuck off," Todd grunted, turning his face away and into the pillows. Levon laughed.

"Don't be like that," Levon ran his fingers through Todd's messy, dark hair. "It's Christmas."

"Can we just not for a few more hours?" Todd groaned.

"Mama said we could sleep in until nine and then we had to get up," Levon reminded the man easily. "Get up for the waffles."

Todd actually blinked his eyes open for that. "I'm only getting up for those fucking waffles."

"You sure it's not for your flawless boyfriend?" Levon asked and Todd snorted.

"My flawless boyfriend spent the whole night stealing the fucking blankets so he can fuck off," Todd said. He rolled away from Levon and stretched. Levon watched him for a few more seconds before he slid out of the bed. It was cold and he eagerly pulled his new Family Guys pajamas on.

"It's cold," Todd sighed. "I don't want to get up."

"Get up and get into these nice warm PJs," Levon coaxed, chucking Todd's pajamas at the bed. Todd didn't even grab them.

"It seems like a lot of work," Todd complained and rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you trying to get me to dress you, Toddy?" Levon asked, a smirk crossing his lips and Todd laughed at that.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Todd snickered and Levon climbed back onto the bed, tugging the blankets off of Todd. Todd flinched at the sudden onslaught of cold air. "Fucking hell, Lev!"

"Quit complaining, you fucking baby," Levon grinned. Todd gave him a kick that almost sent him falling off the bed. Levon laughed and then got to work dressing Todd, grinning like an idiot the whole time. Todd was watching with the most adorable smirk, and Levon was pretty sure this was now his favourite Christmas memory. "I think I prefer undressing you."

"I think you're a pervert," Todd said easily and Levon nodded in acceptance. Todd pulled his own shirt on but Levon put socks on the man's feet, much to Todd's amusement.

They brushed their teeth and then they went down to the living room, hands linking together as they walked. Dating Todd was as easy as breathing for Levon. It all felt natural, to grab his hand, or pressing kisses to his lips that Todd didn't even pretend he hated anymore. Levon had never been happier. Loving every moment he had with Todd.

"Look who finally showed up," Jasper spoke up when they walked into the room. He was next to Ophelia on the couch, cradling a mug of coffee. Bree and Gwen were sharing the loveseat with smiles on their faces. "Decided to have a morning quickie?"

"It was pretty amazing," Levon said sarcastically. "You should have been there."

"Okay," Bree grimaced at them while Gwen laughed. "Don't be gross."

"Oh sorry," Levon grinned. "Did you want in on it too?"

"You're a sick little fucker," Jasper said, and Bree chucked a throw pillow at her eldest child while her wife burst out laughing.

"No swearing on Christmas!" Bree scolded. "I swear I raised you better than that."

"Kick his ass mom!" Levon cheered, dropping to the floor to lean against the couch his siblings were occupying. Todd followed and clumsily lowered himself next to Levon, then slumped against him. Levon pressed a quick kiss to the dark bedhead and grinned.

"How about we start with the presents from Santa instead?" Gwen offered and Levon rolled his eyes but didn't comment. The gift giving went on from there. Everyone laughing and shouting as they opened things. It was sweet and loud and everything Levon enjoyed with his family, especially with Todd pressed against his side, grinning at everything.

Then, snickering, Levon pulled the box he'd wrapped for Todd out and set it on Todd's lap. "For you, Toddy."

"Is it alive?" Todd asked immediately and there was a burst of laughter. The previous year Levon had gifted him- jokingly of course- the massive spider that had been in the bathroom. Todd had not been thrilled.

"It's very much not alive," Levon assured him, lips curling into a grin. Todd narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Then he carefully unwrapped it and opened the box.

"Oh, fuck off, Levon," Todd snapped and shoved the lid back on the box.

"What is it?" Jasper was instantly interested and they all ignored Bree's tired plea for them to stop cursing.

"It's a dumbass pun," Todd chucked the box onto Levon's lap while Levon just cackled. Levon opened the box and pulled out the fucking mistletoe.

"Oh my god," Ophelia burst out laughing. "When did you even buy that?"

"I bought it last year," Levon was grinning wildly and his mothers just shook their heads in amusement with their son. Levon turned to Todd and held it out. "I thought you might want it in memory of our first kiss."

"You're an idiot," Todd said, refusing to take the thing from him, cheeks darkening.

"You actually kissed under that thing?" Jasper grinned.

"It was very romantic," Levon assured his brother. "Todd was speechless."

"I should have kicked your ass," Todd glared at him. "Maybe you would have left me alone then."

"You would have been miserable if I had left you alone," Levon said and Todd just shook his head. "Now what did you get me?"

"I shouldn't give you shit after that," Todd said, pointing at the mistletoe that was now being passed around like a show and tell object.

"I'll give you another present later to make up for it," Levon smiled suggestively and Todd shoved the man away from himself while Jasper started hooting obnoxiously.

"It's the little box in the corner," Todd sighed. Levon quickly retrieved said box and sat down next to Todd to open it. When he did he burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Levon grinned and Todd's lips twitched.

"You're making me reconsider," Todd said. Inside the box was a handful of badly made friendship bracelets; all handmade with Cash and Parker's help. Colourful strings and beads. Levon loved them.

"This is the best day of my life," Levon gushed sarcastically. "We're finally friends! All it took was five months of dating and almost ten years of whatever the hell we were!"

"I actually thought you guys would start giving gifts more seriously since you were dating," Ophelia said, looking quite disappointed in the boys. "But you still give these dumbass joke gifts."

"Are you judging our relationship?" Levon asked, arching a brow at his sister and she gave him a flat look.

"Yes."

"Well, okay," Levon turned away and Todd snorted a laugh. They bickered a bit more but Todd's phone rang so he pulled the device from his pocket and excused himself to answer it. Levon knew right away it was his mother, they all must have known from the drop in his expression. They all watched him leave with sympathetic looks.

Levon decided he should probably be moral support. He pulled himself to his feet and went to the kitchen and found Todd leaning against the dining room doorway with his phone pressed to his ear. Levon went up behind him, hugging him from behind and chin on the other man's shoulder. Todd didn't protest at all so Levon figured that meant he was allowed to stay.

"I really don't care," Todd said into the phone, voice tight and Levon kissed his neck softly. "You can spend Christmas with your family. I'm spending it with mine."

"You were upset last year," Levon could hear Johanna's voice and grimaced in distaste. "I'm just trying to make sure I'm not ruining your holiday."

"You don't have the power to ruin it," Todd told her and there was a pause.

"I'd like to see you while you're home," Johanna said and Todd tensed. "We haven't seen each other since the summer."

"I think things have been great that way," Todd responded, his free hand gripped Levon's arm and Levon hugged him tighter. "Less drama."

"I want to talk, Todd," Johanna said. "We have to talk about this."

"I'd really rather not have a conversation with someone who sees a pedophile when they look at me," Todd said harshly.

"I'm sorry I ever said that to you, Todd."

"If you come home, let me know. I'd really rather not be in the house while you are," Todd said and hung up without waiting on her response. He shoved the phone into his pocket and Levon nuzzled his face into Todd's shoulder.

"I really hate her," Todd grunted and Levon hummed in agreement.

"She is kind of a cunt."

"Fucking right."

They were silent for a few moments. Then Todd turned in Levon's arms, hugging him back and Levon smiled.

"Do you think we need to up the Christmas gift thing?" Todd said, changing the subject. "Ophelia may have a point."

"I think she's full of shit," Levon said and Todd laughed weakly. "We do our things our way. As long as we're happy who gives a fuck if it isn't the norm. We're perfect."

"You're so mushy," Todd complained. "It's awful."

"You're just as mushy as I am," Levon laughed. "You just like to act all gruff."

Todd scowled at him and Levon kissed the wrinkled nose. Todd pulled away slightly, as much as he could while still hugging, but Levon followed the movement to pull Todd into a kiss. It was short and sweet. They pulled apart much too soon, smiling with hooded eyes.

They returned to the living room and receive smiles as they sit down again. The morning progresses. Levon was happy the phone call to his mother hadn't ruined Todd's mood completely. Todd cheered up and was able to joke around with Levon's siblings while Gwen and Bree moved to the kitchen to make waffles.

From what Levon knew Todd hadn't spoken to his mother since their big fight. Levon knew that Todd's mother had left an enormous amount of missed calls and unread texts on Todd's phone the first month after the fight, all of which Todd deleted. He was pretty sure Todd had started texting back in October, only to tell his mother he didn't want to see her over any of the holidays. Levon was sure it hadn't made Todd feel any better. Johanna never made Todd feel better.

There weren't many people that Levon hated but Todd's parents were two of those people. People that hurt Todd so badly easily made it onto Levon's shit-list. Levon wished he could rectify all the pain they'd caused Todd, but all he knew how to do was hug Todd and hoped the support made the man feel better.

Sitting around the living room with his family, Levon was sure that there was magic in the air. Todd was leaning slightly against him, both of them eating from their own waffles and trying not to make a mess of the couch. The lights on the tree were stunning, Jasper and Ophelia were bickering, Levon's moms were cuddling on the loveseat looking so happy that Levon couldn't stop smiling. It was perfect. Everything felt perfect.

Pursuing a relationship with Todd had probably been the best decision Levon had ever made. It was everything he had wanted, and everything he could have dreamed of wanting in a relationship. The only downside he could find with being so fucking in love with Todd was the long-distance portions, when they were separated for weeks at a time due to school.

They called and texted each other regularly, Levon tried to make as many visits as he could to Todd's campus to visit. Todd liked to pretend he didn't miss Levon back, acting gruff and heartless, but Levon saw right through the behaviour. He knew how much Todd missed him by how hard he hugged him, the staring, the way his kisses- that had improved through practice- were back to being sloppy and desperate as soon as they were reunited after being apart.

Knowing that Todd loved him was enough to make Levon light-headed with joy. Todd had yet to say it outright; Todd was never a man to express his feelings, but Levon knew anyway. The dates that Todd worked so hard to plan and make perfect. The sweet texts and mumbled affections into the phone. The way that Todd seemed to be glued to his side whenever they were together, unwilling to be away from him when they only had a short time before they were to be going back to school.

It was a lazy day spent lounging around the house. Todd and Levon got forced into shoveling the driveway and front steps; a job they made longer by goofing around and throwing snowballs. Then they went inside and had hot chocolate and candy canes. Betto ended up coming over later in the day, eager to see Ophelia. Levon and Todd decided to stay in the living room while the happy couple did their gift exchange.

"Can you both fuck off?" Betto said, half laughing and half glaring at the grinning men on the couch.

"Ophelia told us we did our gift giving wrong," Levon told him and Ophelia narrowed her eyes at his grin. "We want to see how the pros do it."

"Why would you challenge him?" Betto asked, casting his girlfriend an exasperated look. "You know Levon is a moron."

"You know this moron can hear you," Levon snickered. "And he will replace your vanilla pudding with mayonnaise."

"You touch my pudding and I'll break your legs," Betto threatened, glaring playfully and Levon slouched into Todd's side, tugging the other man's arm around his shoulders.

"You'll have to go through Todd," Levon told him. "And we know he'll kick your ass."

"Why do you think I'll defend you if you piss him off?" Todd scoffed at Levon while Betto just looked amused with the prospect of Todd kicking his ass.

"Do you realize how much bigger than Todd I am?" Betto asked and Levon squinted at him, lips twitching into a grin.

"Size isn't everything," Levon sang and Todd rolled his eyes. "I have faith in Todd's abilities."

"You're an idiot," Todd sighed and Levon had to laugh. Betto handed his gift to Ophelia then, deciding he was done with the conversation. Ophelia took the gift and inside was a trilogy of books Levon knew she had wanted. Ophelia was all shrieks and hugs. Then she gave Betto two new controllers for his game system, customized ones with dragons. There was more hugging. Levon thought it was safe to say his and Todd's gifts had been much more enjoyable. Betto eventually asked what exactly Todd and Levon had given each other to earn such harsh comments from Ophelia.

"Jewelry," Levon smirked, holding out his decorated wrists. Betto leaned in to get a better look then cracked up at the colourful bracelets.

"Friendship bracelets? Seriously?" Betto laughed. Todd grinned a little, and Levon thought he looked adorable.

"He earned those," Todd said and Levon chuckled.

"Damn right I did," Levon snickered to Betto. "Guess you're on the back burner now, bub."

"Just 'cause you're sucking his dick doesn't mean he loves you more than he loves me," Betto warned and Todd went pink as he scowled. "I'm still his number one."

"I hate both of you equally," Todd told them dryly. "Parker is my new number one."

Dinner was fun. Shephard's pie that Bree made at the last minute and they all ate in front of the TV, unwilling to let go of the lazy attitude of the house. Levon and Todd were on the floor again. It was dim, the room only lit by the TV screen and the Christmas lights. Betto, Ophelia, and Jasper on the couch, Levon's moms on the loveseat again. Rise of the Guardians playing across the screen.

"Can you both stop being so cuddly," Jasper groaned after a few minutes, casting a distasteful look at his younger sister and Betto. "It's disgusting."

"Are you feeling lonely?" Levon teased and shied against Todd to avoid the kick his brother aimed at his head.

"You can come cuddly with your mommies," Bree offered, pulling the blanket she and Gwen were sharing aside to make room. "You don't have to be lonely."

"Yeah, go cuddle with your mommies," Ophelia urged and snickered along with Levon.

"I'm not lonely," Jasper argued and gestured to the two on the couch with him. "I'd just rather not watch my sister drape herself all over Todd's friend."

"My boyfriend," Ophelia corrected.

"You've been watching your other sister draper herself over Todd," Betto said, smirking as he nudged Levon and Todd laughed. "You should be used to it."

"I'd like to say that I am very much a boy," Levon arched a brow at Betto. "Ask Todd. He can confirm."

"Shut up, Levon," Todd was glaring in an instant and there was a bout of laughter around the room. Levon tilted his head and pressed a quick kiss to Todd's warm cheek, and Todd shoved him away.

"All of you shut up," Gwen scolded them. "I like this movie and you're ruining it."

"Sorry, mama," Levon quipped with a cheeky smile.

"Not that you haven't seen this movie a hundred times already," Ophelia muttered and grinned innocently when her parents both looked at her. Gwen then raised the volume until it was loud enough to drown out any conversation. Todd laughed at that.

They all stacked their dirty dishes out of the way when they were done. Levon scooted close to Todd, wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders. Todd didn't protest, allowing Levon to draw him close. Levon pressed a kiss to Todd's hair and Todd sighed softly, barely audible with the movie volume.

"You okay?" Levon whispered into Todd's ear and Todd nodded. Levon assumed that the man's thought's had drifted to Johanna. The tightness of his lips, the sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Todd breathed. He turned his head and their eyes met. Levon thought he looked beautiful in the multicoloured lights. "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Levon pried, lips twitching and Todd rolled his eyes, looking away.

"I always wanted to be Kipling," Todd murmured. Levon's heart clenched at that. It was something he knew Todd had wished when they were younger, but the boy had never voiced it. He had always, very clearly, wanted to be a part of Levon's family. It was likely why Levon's mothers had accepted Todd so readily.

"I could make you a Kipling," Levon whispered, smirking when Todd turned to look at him. "Just say 'I do'."

"Idiot," Todd scoffed immediately, shoving Levon away as much as Levon allowed. Levon wasn't planning to let Todd get away at all.


	17. New Years

Todd woke to the light coming in the window. They had forgotten to close the curtains in their eagerness to fall into bed last night. Todd couldn't stop the smile curling onto his lips, nuzzling his face into his pillow before tilting his head to peer at the man beside him. Levon was still sleeping, naked body barely covered by the blankets, hair destroyed and a small amount of drool escaping the corner of his parted lips. Todd snickered at the ridiculous display and debated on whether or not he would be able to fall back asleep.

They had been up exceptionally late with the New Year's Eve party Betto had hosted. Betto had arranged his parents' firepit for the occasion and Todd, Levon, Ophelia, Cash, Parker, Ashaia and her professor-boyfriend had all stayed way past midnight boosting their hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps. Though Todd had been unhappy with the cold and the uncomfortable camping chairs he couldn't even pretend he had a bad time. It was a long evening full of laughter and old stories. And Levon, the annoying bastard, had kept close to Todd's side the whole night with affectionate touching and playful banter. The kind of annoying that mad Todd feel like he was floating.

Levon's attention had, of course, led to more than one chaste kisses which, of course, had gotten less and less chaste as the evening wore on. A large part of the reason they had chosen to spend the night at Todd's empty house rather than head back to Levon's.

Todd got out of bed not long after, deciding it was too bright to fall asleep. He got up, leaving Levon's sleeping form behind so he could take a hot shower that burned away the ripe smell of stale sex and the inklings of a hangover. Todd tried not to stare at the hickeys Levon had left on his body; purple patches on his collarbone, neck, and hips. The man was insatiable and insane.

Todd returned to his bedroom feeling much more human. Clean, medicated and wanting breakfast. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants then went and gave Levon's unconscious form a rough shake.

"Time to get up, Lev," Todd said. He glanced at his alarm clock. "It's almost noon."

"Fuck off," Levon grunted and blindly swatted at Todd. "I don't have to get up."

"Get up and I'll make you breakfast," Todd bargained and Levon cracked an eye open to squint at him.

"What are you going to make?" Levon's voice was thick with sleep and Todd found it oddly attractive.

"I'll make those egg sandwiches you like," Todd said and Levon sighed. "You should shower. You smell awful."

"You're a piece of shit," Levon grunted, rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into the pillow. Todd went and grabbed a clean towel for Levon to use and deposited it in the washroom. Then he went back to the room and forcefully dragged his boyfriend out of bed. Levon protested weakly, but Todd just forced him into the warm bathroom.

"There's a spare toothbrush under the sink," Todd said as he left the room and Levon grumbled.

After declining to shower with Levon, Todd went down to the kitchen and started looking around to make sure he had the necessities to make the promised meal. He set his phone on the counter and played some low, cheery tunes while he scavenged the cupboards. Bagels in the freezer, a couple eggs that he wasn't sure were good anymore, cheese, salt, and pepper. Todd knew Levon liked tomatoes and other vegetables in his sandwich but Levon would have to settle. There was no way Todd was going to the store for produce.

Todd pulled out a bowl and cracked an egg into it, examining it closely to see if it was good or bad. He jolted in surprise when the front door swung open, quickly putting down the bowl of egg and moving to the entryway to see who had entered. His mother stared at him with just as much shock on her face.

"Todd?" Johanna blinked. She looked like shit. Hair in a messy braid, makeup smudged on her pale cheeks, clothing rumpled, a small suitcase at her feet and a bag on her shoulders. Todd figured she was just back from the airport.

"Where's Niklas?" Todd asked, eyes lifting to look over her shoulder. She let the door close behind her. She was staring at him, taking in his half-clothed appearance before looking to his face.

"He's still in Germany. I took an early flight home," Johanna explained in a shaky voice and Todd nodded, face impassive.

"I told you to let me know when you came home," Todd stated after an awkward pause, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I didn't expect you to be home," she said, head tilting to the side. "I thought you would be at the Kipling's."

"Well, I'm not," Todd bit out. "But I'll be heading there now."

"You don't have to leave," Johanna said immediately, and Todd scowled at her.

"I don't want to be around you, Johanna," Todd told her and her lips pressed into a thin line. "I was very clear about that."

"Please," Johanna's brows went up and her tired eyes begged him. Todd's shoulders tensed. "Just talk to me. We can't keep running from each other like this."

"I think we've both said a lot more than we ever need to," Todd spoke flatly. They were silent, staring each other down. A door slammed upstairs and Todd watched her eyes flip to the ceiling.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes," Todd told her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked, brows creasing slightly, discomfort clear. Her eyes flicked to Todd's exposed torso and no doubt the obnoxious hickeys Levon had left. Todd cheeks heated but his expression didn't change.

"No." Todd deadpanned.

"Toddy, you better be done cooking," Levon's loud voice trailed down before he was even stomping down the stairs. "I am starving." The words died on his lips as he was nearly down the stairs, eyes going wide at the sight of Todd's mother.

"Hello, Levon," Johanna tried a smile but the frown on her face was too deep to allow the curve of her lips to hold any warmth. She looked away from his boxer-clad body.

"My boyfriend," Todd told her, arms crossing over his chest as Levon came and stood next to him, their bare arms brushing slightly. Levon was silent, unsure what to make of the situation. The look of horror that spread of Todd's mother's face was enough to have Levon ready to step in if Todd needed him.

"Your boyfriend?" Johanna repeated, voice going high. "But you're-"

"I'm gay, mother," Todd ground out.

"No." Was all she said, voice trailing and Levon's eyes narrowed. Todd glared at her and her paling face.

"What?" Todd asked, voice like ice. "You only like gays when they're not related to you? What happened to everyone can be themselves? Only applies to others?"

"Todd," Johanna's voice broke slightly, and Todd caught the look, recognized why the horror struck such a deep nerve in his core. He went stiff, the glare on his face deadly.

"Don't look so sick, mother," Todd hissed, snatching Levon's hand. "I like men, not little boys."

Johanna's face crumbled at his words, but he turned then, storming up the stairs with a fury he'd never felt before. He was shaking, and Levon was stumbling to try and keep up. When they entered his room, Todd started packing up their things, almost without seeing what he was doing. Levon seemed to understand that this was not the time to be speaking, just quickly trying to help and pull on his clothing. Todd was suddenly trapped in her previous words. You look just like your father. It made him want to puke. Want to shout. He hated her.

They were on their way back down the stairs not three minutes later, leaving the mess they made behind. Levon walked close to Todd, Todd couldn't manage the smile he tried to give.

Johanna was by the door when they came back down, she had hardly moved. Todd glared at her hoping to get across that he was in no mood to be here with her anymore. He felt Levon touching his arm, a comfort he accepted without looking over as he went for the door.

"Todd," Johanna's voice was thick. "Wait a minute."

"I'm done waiting for you," Todd snapped. He shoved past her and she slumped against the wall as if she suddenly didn't have the energy to stand on her own. Todd went to Levon's car and climbed in the passenger seat the moment the door was unlocked. Levon climbed in seconds after, starting the car with urgency.

"Todd," Levon spoked once the house was out of sight behind them, cautious concern on his features and Todd glowered out the window.

"Can we just leave it for now?" Todd grumbled and Levon went silent again. Todd could feel the other man watching him, he reached out and flipped on the radio, even though the music didn't suit his mood. It halted conversation.

They arrived at Levon's house and Todd didn't waste a second getting out and heading to Levon's room. Todd could hear Gwen and Bree coming out to greet them, but he moved faster, unwilling to be around anyone when he felt so unstable.

"Is he okay?" Bree asked and Todd sighed as Levon started giving them a quick rundown of what had happened, excluding many of the details.

Levon came carefully into the room, stopping in the doorway to watch Todd aggressively clean the room up. Todd needed to be doing something. Todd cast him a dark look when Levon didn't do anything but stand there. Levon closed the door softly behind him and approached Todd cautiously.

"Can you stop acting like I'm broken?" Todd snarled, throwing the pair of jeans he held at Levon. Levon let the clothing hit him, not even looking as they fell to the floor.

"You're not okay." Was all Levon said and Todd snorted derisively.

"I'm fine, Levon," Todd said looking away and throwing more loose clothing into the laundry hamper. "That bitch can't hurt me. She's nothing. A fucking worthless human who can't do a damn thing right."

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Levon asked after a few moments, letting Todd's words settle into the air. Todd swallowed hard, eyes itching.

"I don't think I'm hungry," Todd spoke now with much less venom in his tone. Levon came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Todd from behind and Todd felt some of the tension in his spine relax.

"I'm going to bring you something and we can play some very violent video games for a little while," Levon said and Todd relented with a half-hearted nod. Levon left the room and Todd dropped onto the couch feeling both drained and restless. His chest felt tight and the anger seemed to bubble just below his heated skin.

Levon came back twenty minutes later with two plates of food and took a seat next to Todd, the man already immersed in video games. Todd paused when the plate was set on his lap, glancing over at Levon as Levon got comfortable next to him.

"Thanks," Todd muttered. Levon gave him an encouraging smile.

"Anytime."

"I'm sorry about this morning," Todd looked back to the game, fingers moving on the controls. "What a great start to the new year, right?"

"I hardly think I got the worse of that encounter," Levon murmured and Todd just grunted noncommittally. "But I'd deal with much worse for you."

"Can you fuck off with that mush?" Todd grumbled, giving Levon a glare, but his lips twitched, almost a smile. He was glad Levon was there.

Todd's anger returned tenfold not an hour later when he realized he'd forgotten his phone on the kitchen counter of his mother's house. He stalked around Levon's room ranting and cursing, wondering if he should just go out and buy himself a new one, abandon his phone to the Kraken's nest. But he didn't really have the money to be going out and buying a new phone for shits and giggles.

After a short amount of discussion with Levon, Todd decided he would retrieve his phone the next day. Levon was quite sure that things would get very ugly if Todd went back to get his phone while he was still so emotional. Todd didn't have the energy to argue with him.

The next day Todd was climbing back in the passenger seat of Levon's car and they were driving to Todd's house. The tension was high. The radio was off. Both of them were silent, and Todd was just as angry as the previous day. But it wasn't as physical, just a deep resentment rather than a quaking body.

"You can stay in the car," Todd said, as Levon eased the car into the driveway.

"I can come in with you," Levon stated. They were quiet as Levon cut the engine. Todd looked the man up and down, the determination in the blond man's face.

"Stay in the car," Todd ordered and Levon bit down the obvious protest, seeing the decision on Todd's face. "I'll be in and out. And I'd rather not share my family drama."

"I'm here because I want to be a part of it," Levon told him. Todd felt a rush of affection for the man and reached out, trailing his fingers quickly through Levon's hair.

"Thank you," Todd said. Levon blinked at him, taken aback by the soft touch.

Todd climbed out of the car with purpose. Body tense and fists clenched as he walked briskly to the front door. It was unlocked and he entered without bothering to knock. Todd glanced around, brows pulling together. His mother's belongings were spread messily around the porch, as if she had just unpacked on the floor rather than moving any of her things upstairs.

Todd stepped over her suitcase and went to the kitchen. He phone was not on the counter. He scowled at the fact that she had touched his things.

"Todd?" Johanna's voice was soft and hesitant from the living room. He gripped the counter, taking a long breath to stop himself from drop kicking the woman who birthed him before he followed the sound of her voice, moved into the living room.

She looked worse than yesterday. Greasy hair pulled into a monstrous bun, pajamas flecked with wine stains, the empty bottle on the floor beside her. There were blankets across the floor, deep bruises under her eyes, and tear streaks in the residue of makeup on her face. Photo albums open around the room, one on her lap.

"You're home?" She blinked at him in surprise and a few tears fell from her eyelashes. She hastily brought her sleeve up to wipe the moisture away.

"I left my phone here," He said coldly, glaring at the woman. "It was on the counter."

"It's right there." She pointed to the device on the coffee table, obscured from his sight by a tissue box. He moved quickly, ignoring the broken look on her face and snatching up the phone.

"Don't touch my shit," He snapped at her. She looked down, eyes on the photos.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I just moved it so I could hear your music better."

"Whatever," Todd grumbled. He wasn't sure why she was being so pathetic. The fire in her that made her fight him at every step seemed to have diminished and left a quaky shell in its wake.

"You were a beautiful baby," She told him and he glowered.

"I'm not here to play happy memories, Johanna."

"But I am," She looked up sharply, eyes watering again. "I want to play happy memories and pretend that I didn't ruin my life."

Todd didn't have anything to say to that. Johanna took a long breath, her entire body seeming to inflate then deflate.

"Your father was amazing when I met him," She told him, face pale, and he went stiff. He wanted to leave, but stayed, glaring at her slumped form. "He always had the right things to say. Always had the best plans and knew what he was doing. He made life look easy and I was so fucking in love with him."

"He's a fucking monster," Todd hissed, and she nodded. "How could you have married him?"

"I didn't see it," she whispered. "He seemed perfect. We never fought. He was always ready to compromise. Always wanted to help people."

"He wasn't helping anyone," Todd growled. "He was a pedophile working at a youth center."

"But I didn't know that," Johanna gave him an exhausted look. "I didn't know. Now that I do it makes me feel so sick. I married a pedophile. I had a child with a pedophile. I was in love with a man who did things that I believe people should be put to death for.

"I didn't believe you when you told me," She said and Todd waited, waited for a meaningless apology like the one he'd received from her after the arrest. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change a fucking thing."

"But I want you to hear me."

"You want me to listen to all your excuses," Todd said. "You want me to listen and understand and that way you'll feel better about yourself. But I don't want to. I don't want your story. I just want you out of my life."

"I looked through his computer, after you told me," Johanna said, ignoring him. "I didn't see anything. But you had me thinking it and as much as I wanted to I couldn't go back to thinking he was perfect. I wanted him to stay perfect, but it was gone the moment you told me.

"I confronted him, the night you ran to your Uncle Ted," She said and Todd blinked in surprise. This was something he hadn't known. She looked his surprised face over. "I told him what you told me and demanded answers. He was furious. He shouted so much, ran into your room and planned to teach you a lesson about telling lies. I tried to stop him and he threw me against the wall so hard I couldn't see straight. You weren't in your room. I have never been so happy." Her eyes went distant. "I thought he was running up there to kill you and I was so glad you weren't in that room. And then the police showed up."

"You never mentioned this?" Todd spoked, tone hard. That night they arrested his father, Todd had stayed with his uncle. He had ended up staying with his uncle for a week while they investigated before he was allowed to stay with his mother. He had been so mad that he wouldn't have minded if he never saw her again.

"You never wanted to listen," a wry smile touched her lips. She met his eyes and he stared back blankly.

"Because you didn't believe me," Todd stated. "You scolded me for saying such awful things and locked me in my room. You told me you would tell dad what I said. He threatened to kill me and I thought you were going to let him do it. I was so scared. Of him and of you."

"Oh, Todd," Johanna's voice broke, face crumbling. "I would never have let him touch you."

"I didn't know that," Todd repeated her previous words suddenly feeling much younger. "You didn't believe me."

"I am so sorry," She whispered. "I sorry let you think that and I didn't protect you and I didn't take the time to listen to you. I was scared and stupid and I hate myself every single day for what I broke between us."

"I don't know what you want me to say to all this," Todd finally said, after a pause under her expectant stare.

"I-," she cut herself off and swallowed hard. "I want to try again. I want us to try again. I hate fighting with you. I hate being hated by you."

"It's been over ten years," Todd said, a tightness in his chest. "And you just want to try again."

"I miss my son," she murmured and his eyes narrowed. "I miss when you would call me 'mom'. When I could laugh with you and we could watch movies. When I told you that I loved you and you would give me those long bear hugs. I miss you so much and it's been killing me for years."

"I think you're asking too much," Todd said hoarsely. She blinked fast to get the water out of her eyes.

"Every time I think about you, all I can see is your face when I told you to go back to your room, your heartbroken little face. The biggest mistake of my life that still haunts me," Johanna said. "I have nightmares about him running into your room and you're still in there where I told you to stay." She looked the wine bottle with guilt on her face, then back at Todd. "I told you that you looked like your father. You make the same face he did when you're mad, and you shake like that."

"Don't say that shit to me," Todd snarled, and she looked down again.

"But you are nothing like that man," She pressed. "You are nothing like him and I will never see you as him. You are kind, smart and no where near as charming. I don't care if you're gay Todd. I don't want you to think I was scared of that. I don't want you to think I thought you were like him. That's not what I thought. You're nothing like your father."

"What did you think?"

"I realized that I knew nothing about the man you've become," she touched the baby picture on her lap. "I realized that my baby boy had grown up and I wasn't his mom anymore. And that was the saddest thing I've ever realized. I don't want to lose you. Even if you hate me, I love you with all my heart."

Todd had to blink hard to stop the burning at his eyes. He felt light headed and stared at the woman he's tried so hard to push out of his life for so long. It felt like he was breaking from the inside out.

"I don't hate you," he rasped, and her head snapped up to face him, hope in her teary eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm disappointed in you and angry with you and sometimes I really wish I never had to see you again. But I don't hate you. You're just not who I want you to be."

When Todd went back outside, Levon was standing outside the car, leaning on the driver side door. He was staring at Todd the moment Todd stepped out, concern on every inch of his face. Todd stared at him, the beautiful man bundled up in vibrant snow-wear.

"What happened? I was about to come in and check on-"

Todd cut Levon off, pulling him into a fierce hug. His body shook, he wasn't sure with what emotions. He wanted to puke, cry, scream. He held Levon as tight as he could and Levon squeezed him back with just as much energy. They hugged for a long minute before pulling away. Levon was searching his face, searching for answers with worry in his eyes. He traced a chilled hand over Todd's warm cheek.

"What happened?" Levon asked again.

"She's a fucking bitch," Todd croaked. "But she's my mom and I don't hate her."

"Lets go home," Levon decided, after examining Todd's watery eyes.

"I don't hate you either, Lev," Todd spoke breathlessly, wide desperate eyes meeting Levon's. "I've never hated you for a second."

"I love you, too," Levon smiled softly, kissing him tenderly. It would all be okay. Todd was sure of that.


	18. Very Last Summer

Then room was warm and full of people. A wedding reception in full swing. Tables set with yellows, reds, and oranges and vases of day-lilies at each center. Fairy lights were wound around the room, with those orange, red, and yellow ribbons. The bridesmaids stood out as they danced in stunning, shimmery orange; Todd and the other groomsmenwore ties just as bright. Cash had told him the theme of the wedding was fire, and he could sort of see it. She had wanted it to be passionate, as she and Parker were, and it was. It was perfect.

The wedding had been beautiful. Sunny and warm, held in Parker's parents' massive back yard. There had been quite a few people; they both had large families and lots of friends. It had been floral and tasteful and a little wild. Cash and Parker were married by Parker's uncle, and there was no small amount of laughter. Todd wasn't sure it could have gone any better.

Todd slouched in his seat, contentedly watching everyone dance, talk and eat. Levon was twirling Ashaia around, a brilliant grin on his face. He'd been dancing the whole evening, laughing and unbelievably hyper. Todd had decided to come sit down, alone at their assigned table, unable to keep up with his boyfriend's energy level.

Todd shook his head in amusement and pulled his phone from his pocket. It had vibrated some time ago but he had studiously ignored it, knowing exactly who it was. Now he read the message, mulling over the swell of emotions he felt.

Would you like to come by for dinner on Sunday? I'm making chicken pot pies. You are welcome to bring Levon again.

Todd wasn't sure if he wanted to make dinner with his mother a common occurrence. Two weeks ago he and Levon had gone over for a meal. It had been awkward, though not horrifically unpleasant. Niklas and Levon had provided the majority of the conversation, keeping it light and away from unpleasant topics. Todd was grateful to be allowed to stay mostly silent, holding Levon's hand beneath the table and pretending his mother wasn't staring at him. It had been over four months since he and his mother had spoken and he hadn't been sure how to look at her. But she seemed happy to see him, if a bit uncomfortable. Todd wasnèt sure it would ever stop being uncomfortable.

Johannahad pulled him aside after dinner, under Levon and Niklas' watchful gazes. They had stood in silence for a moment, alone in the living room, before she spoke, raspy and thick.

"Thank you for coming over," she had said, and he'd looked at her.

"You'rewelcome." Todd wasn't sure what else to say. There were still problems and he wasn't about to go rushing into things only to get himself hurt again. There was still a huge lack of trust. He was still quite sure he didn't like her. 

"Niklas and I won't be travelling this summer," She told him hesitantly and he tried to decide how he felt about that. "So we'll be home if you want to come see us at any point."

"I'm not going to make any promises," Todd stated and she nodded, a rare smile touching her features and making her look much younger. Much more like the mother from his memories. His heart ached.

"I wouldn't ask you too," Johanna breathed. "But thank you for trying. I'm so grateful."

Todd wasn't sure what to make of the new relationship with his mother. It was shaky at best and felt like they were both waiting for shit to hit the fan. But it wasn't wholly unpleasant. She texted him much more often; asking what he was up to and how he was doing. He answered some of them, trying not to be blatantly rude and always with Levon close by to make things feel a bit less like he was drowning.

Todd glanced up and Levon and they made eye contact. Levon grinned immediately and Todd just sighed. Levon excused himself from the dance floor and headed off to the food tables.

Todd looked at his phone, chewed his lip and punched out a message.

I'llbe there.

Dinner with his mother. If Levon was there it wouldn't be too bad; at least Todd hoped. If all went to shit he would just go back to pretending his only relatives were the Kiplings. Not that that was ever a problem.

Todd shoved his phone back in his pocket without waiting for a response. He let out a deep sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. It was all so exhausting and it was not the time to be weighed down by his family drama.

Todd watched Parker and Cash move around the dance floor, talking softly as they moved, faces lit in blissful smiles while they ignored the people around them. Todd was so unbelievably happy for them, unable to stop smiling while he watched them.

"If you cry again, I'm going to laugh at you," Levon stated, a glass of white wine in each hand and a smirk on his face. He slipped into his seat next to Todd, handing one of the glasses over.

"I didn't cry," Todd denied without much fervor, sipping his drink.

"Sure, you didn't," Levon snickered. "There was just something in your eye?"

"Allergies," Todd said, and his lips quirked slightly. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes roam over his boyfriend. Levon looked amazing, even with his hair dampened with sweat, wearing the shimmery orange suit that clung to him in all the right ways. As one of Cash's bridesmaids he had had to match the women in the party, something Todd found amusing. Levon hadn't protested at all, eager to be apart of Cash's wedding.

"Right," Levon nodded sarcastically.

"We're having dinner with my mother on Sunday," Todd said and Levon's features settled into a carefully neutral expression, eyes examining Todd's face.

"Are we now?"

"Yeah,"Todd sighed, took a long drink of wine. "So long as you don't mind coming with me."

"I told you I don't mind. I'm here because I want to be a part of your life, even the rough parts," Levon tilted his head, smiling comfortingly.

"Thanks." Was all Todd could manage to that, a grateful smile crossing his lips. They fell silent for a moment and Levon released a wistful sigh.

"I think this turned out amazing," Levon said and Todd caught the grand way he gestured to their surroundings. "This is like, my dream wedding."

"Really?"Todd arched a brow and Levon shrugged.

"Almost,"Levon grinned a little. "My wedding would obviously be a flashier. Strobe lights and all that."

"Careful," Todd said mildly. "It's starting to sound less like a wedding and more like a night club."

"And that doesn't sound fun to you?" Levon laughed. "We could wear matching sequin jackets. Walk down the aisle to some good old Adam Lambert."

"If you think there's any way I'm ever wearing sequins than you're much dumber than you look," Todd deadpanned.

"Fine,"Levon chuckled. "What about zebra print suits with pink ties?"

"I'm really starting to understand why Cash didn't want your help planning."

"You wound me," Levon put a hand over his heart, grinning manically. "Can't you see my artistic genius?"

"Yourartistic geniusis going to end our non-existent wedding in homicide instead of honeymoon," Todd grunted.

"At least it'll be memorable," Levon sighed. "You'd probably want something simple and boring. Small wedding. Basic cake. Both of us in black suits. So damn plain we wouldn't even want to put the pictures on display."

"Tell me how you really feel," Todd said flatly and Levon laughed.

"Are you denying it though?" Levon grinned.

"I doubt our wedding could be anything boring, not if you're involved," Todd scoffed. "You're such a fucking peacock."

"As exy peacock," Levon corrected then pondered. "I'd put a lot of blue at our wedding. The bright happy kind. It would really make your eyes pop."

"Really now?"Todd arched a brow. 

"And of course it's going to be happening in a hot airballoon or something equally magical. You know how much I like to stand out, Toddy," Levon waved him off. Todd laughed at that, emptying his own wine glass and placing it on the table with Levon's. The song changed to something slower paced and the people dancing changed up their movements to fit. Todd hid a smile as Ashaia fell against her professor boyfriend and he rolled his eyes at her drunken state.

"Want to dance?" Levon asked suddenly and Todd didn't even blink.

"No." It was automatic, rejecting Levon. All through school, at every party they attended together; Levon always asked and Todd always said no.

"You're such a shit," Levon couldn't help a smile and Todd returned it, heavy with amusement. "On your feet. You're going to dance with me. That's what it means to be boyfriends. We slow dance and makeout and everyone's uncomfortable."

"That sounds exhausting," Todd grinned, not resisting as Levon pulled him to his feet. They moved to the dance floor, sticking to the outskirts where there was less light and people. Todd rolled his eyes as Levon pulled him close, their torsos almost touching, Levon's hands firm on his hips. Todd let his arms settle loosely around Levon's neck. They swayed lazily, not quite in tune with the song, but neither of them really giving a shit.

Levon leaned up down ever slightly and pressed a familiar kiss to Todd'slips. It was casual, easy, normal. Todd watched Levon fondly, while the other man beamed and led their pathetic dancing; bodies pressed together comfortably. Todd had gotten beyond comfortable with Levon touching him and touching Levon.

They'dbeen dating for almost a year. Almost a year of bickering, Levon's inappropriate comments, and his obnoxious fashion sense. Almost a year of dealing with Levon's family's brutal teasing and their friend's mocking. Almost a year and Todd was the happiest he's been in a very long time, not that he'd admit that to Levon. The brat would never let it go.

"This what you wanted?" Todd mumbled, looking around briefly and ignoring the smile Betto sent his way. "This middle school dancing?"

"You know I take advantage of every opportunity to be close to you," Levon retorted cheekily. "Even if we look like middle schoolers because you can't dance to save your life."

"You say that like the flailing you were doing earlier was actual dancing," Todd said. "You looked like you were being possessed by an angry chicken."

"We're going to have to take some dance lessons," Levon stated, ignoringTodd's comment. "For our non-existent wedding. There's no way I'm going have a first dance be this cringey."

"You're putting a lot of thought into this non-existent wedding," Todd said after a pause. "You do realize it isn't happening right?"

"If you think this relationship is ending in anything other than marriage then you're sorely mistaken," Levon said, lips twitching into a smirk. "Toddy Kipling has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Been doodling it all over your notebooks?" Todd asked, face flushed but expression cool.

"Maybe," Levon said impishly. "It does paint such a pretty picture."

"Maybe we should start smaller for now," Todd grinned a little. "Maybe get a place together."

"You want to move in together?" Levon blinked, surprise leaving his eyes wide and lips parted. He leaned back slightly to examine Todd's face.

"Could be interesting," Todd hummed, enjoying how caught off guard Levon was.

"Is this a joke?" Levon's eyes narrowed and Todd laughed.

"Is it not a pretty enough picture?" Todd pulled Levon closer.

"It's a very pretty picture," Levon murmured, squeezing Todd's hips.

"But we're not bringing your couch," Todd said and Levon blinked athim.

"What do you have against my couch?" Levon frowned, humour touching his eyes.

"It's small, uncomfortable, and ugly as all hell," Todd shook his head."I don't think I could live with that couch."

"I've had that couch since we were kids," Levon protested. "It has history."

"It has to go," Todd smiled crookedly. "It's me or the couch."

"Well," Levon pulled his hands away dramatically. "It's been nice andall, but the couch and I have always been friends-"

"Idiot,"Todd chuckled, Grabbing Levon and pulling him back. The song changed again, something faster paced but neither of them bothered to notice and kept swaying, slow and out of beat.

"The day Ashaia gets married is the day I turn straight," Levon grunted, hours later while he and Todd got ready for bed. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Todd snickered and Levon threw a sock at him before falling onto the bed. Todd rolled his eyes and climbed into bed with Levon, both of them in their boxers.

"Ophelia will get married before Ashaia does," Levon mumbled.

"Not ready for that, Lev," Todd grumbled. "You're just mad because you secretly wanted to be the one to catch the bouquet."

"Makes so sense that Ashaia caught it," Levon huffed, breath thick with wine and gaze a little unfocused. "You know she thinks marraige is bullshit."

"People change," Todd shrugged and grabbed Levon, trying to maneuver the unwilling man under the blankets so they could go to sleep. 

"You've changed," Levon said thoughtfully. "Not as angry."

"Trust me, I'm still angry," Todd growled, dragging Levon beneath the covers then heading for the lights.

"I think you're happier now," Levon told him and Todd sighed. Levon grinned a little drunkenly. "I think it's because you love me."

"I think I'm about ready to smother you," Todd grunted. It was nearly four in the morning. 

"Smother me with kisses." Levon started laughing and Todd lazily smacked him on the forehead. Levon flailed a little to hit him back.

"Go to sleep, Levon," Todd mumbled.

"Sure," Levon replied without much sincerity but fell silent for a few moinutes. Long enough that sleep was taking hold of Todd's mind. 

"Toddy?" Levon whispered into the dark room.

"What?"

"I'm going to ask you to marry me some day," Levon promised and Todd cracked an eye open to meet the green gaze that was already on his face. 

"I'll probably say no," Todd deadpanned.

"I hate you." Levon's glower was instantaneuos and adorable. Todd had to laugh at it, shoving his face into his pillow.

"I love you too, Lev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends!


End file.
